To Travel to a Parent
by Charlottees
Summary: A lonely four year old Harry Potter falls into the Marauders life and they can't help but fall in love with the baby Prongs, how will they react to his relation to James, and his abusive home life? He must go home, and 12 years later, a lonely Harry Potter falls into a war he ended- to a time when his parents are alive. Time Travel fix it, Young!Harry, master of death!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** This story started off as a ficlet about a young Harry going back in time and meeting the Marauders in their 6th year, however I have expanded the plot and Harry will also be grown up in this. Basically the plot has thickened.

Warnings for this story: Mentions of child abuse/neglect, some strong language, maybe slight sexual reference.

Also, after the first few chapters the chapters get longer.

Please read, enjoy, and leave me a review with ideas, opinions and feedback!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter had just turned four. At least, he was pretty sure he had. At nursery, they'd gone around a circle telling each other how old they were and their birthdays.

Harry's was the 31st of July, and he'd heard Aunt Petunia yesterday saying it was the 30th of July. And Harry knew that that meant today was the 31st, because 30 add one more day was 31. So he was four!

Harry had always been slightly jealous that his cousin Dudley was bigger than him, and older. Dudley had turned four last month. He was taller than Harry, and a lot lot wider. But now Harry was four too which must mean he'd grow as big as Dudley now. So Harry woke up smiling, before Aunt Petunia got up and knocked on the cupboard.

Harry sprung out of bed and turned on the light. He sat on the edge of his mattress and waited for his Aunt and Uncle to wake up because he knew he shouldn't leave his cupboard until they said so or he'd be in _big _trouble. He wondered momentarily what the time was. It was Saturday and his Aunt and Uncle usually stayed in bed at least an hour longer on the weekend compared to the weekdays.

Harry played with some mini soldiers he'd salvaged from Dudley's bin; his cousin had broken the arm off one and the head off a few others but Harry had picked them up and put them in his pocket hoping no one would know and tell him off. He pretended that the soldiers had missing limbs because they'd been fighting and hurt themselves and Harry was a doctor ready to fix him.

It was so entertaining it seemed like no time before Aunt Petunia knocked on his door.

"Up! Be quick about it!" She rasped before Harry heard her footsteps padding away. Harry quickly hid his toy soldiers under his pillow and pulled on some proper clothes as he knew he shouldn't go out in his pajamas still. He quickly threw on his socks before folding up his night clothes and placing them at the end of his bed. He then ran out of the cupboard and into the kitchen.

"Morning," He said brightly, because he was in a bright mood. He was four!

His uncle grunted in response. He was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Make me a tea boy!" He said snappily, and Harry blinked.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Don't drop the sugar bowl like last time." His aunt said from where she was making Dudley breakfast, whom was yelling at the tv across in the living room.

"I won't," Harry said determinately. Harry stood up on his tippy toes, but still couldn't reach the sink. He pulled over a chair and climbed on top, turning the tap on. His aunt and uncle didn't seem to notice. Once he'd filled up the kettle, being careful not to drop it (it was really heavy and the water sloshed inside noisily) placed it on to boil. Afterwards, he decided to tell his aunt it was his birthday.

"So that means I'm for today!" Little Harry squawked whilst grinning.

"f-our," His aunt sniffed, "it's four not for."

"F-oor" Harry tried. His aunt merely pursed her lips.

"Yes I suppose it does," She said finally.

"Here, happy birthday." She said snappily, handing him a pair of glasses, "the opticians said you needed some." Harry remembered the optician was a kind lady with brown hair and brown eyes who'd put funny glasses on Dudley during his eye test and demanded to see Harry to because he hadn't had his scheduled one year test and later announced he really need glasses. Harry put on the little circular lenses he'd remembered being fitted for and grinned wider.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, looking around in awe.

"'Ow come Harry gets a present!" Dudley yelled from the table, "I want one!"

"Awh little Dudders don't you worry! Mummy's going to buy you a massive chocolate cake all for yourself," Aunt Petunia gushed, pinching her son's cheeks.

"Harry can't have one! Harry can't have one!" Dudley chanted. Aunt Petunia laughed, and Uncle Vernon chortled,

"Little tyke," he said fondly, "Just like his father."

Harry, hearing the kettle go off, hurriedly reached a mug from the cupboard and put in a tea bag. Just as he went to pour the boiled water, Dudley came running out of no where into the chair Harry was perched on and Harry proceeded to spill the water all over his hand. He howled in pain.

"What?" Dudley laughed, "It's not even hot." He said, placing a finger tip in the water.

"Mummy!" He wailed, his fat cheeks red and wet with already gushing tears.

"Oh my!" Aunt Petunia cried, "Vernon! Vernon!" Harry's aunt and uncle ushered Dudley to the cold tap, Aunt Petunia cooing and rubbing his hair.

"YOU!" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry's teary figure, "CUPBOARD! NOW!"

Harry went to his cupboard, and Uncle Vernon locked it from the outside, yelling

"NO DINNER FOR A WEEK!"

Harry cried and held his scorched hand to his chest, his head hurt from crying and this was the worst day ever. He lay down and eventually feel asleep, his cheeks still wet.

It was two full days before he was given any food, yet still wasn't allowed to leave. Another 2 days past, and neither his aunt or uncle had come back with any more food, and Harry was only allowed to leave when he needed the loo. Harry sat on his bed, bored, hungry, _very_ hungry, and lonely. At least his hand had settled down. He curled up, wishing to be anywhere else.

Little did he know.

* * *

Sirius Black raked a hand through his silky black hair and grinned rakishly at the blushing Ravenclaw as he walked past. He merely laughed when he saw her cheeks redden furthermore.

He'd just got back from detention with Filch all thanks to that interfering fucking cat Mrs Norris. Whatever. It had been long and overbearingly boring- writing lines. Three-fucking-hundred of them. Ugh. It was late now, a little to late for that Ravenclaw to be hanging around.

_Naughty little Ravenclaw_ Sirius thought amusedly. He turned, thinking perhaps he'd take her to a broom closet for a quick snog, only to find she'd disappeared. Probably on her way back from the library, realising it was past curfew. Sirius shrugged.

He decided he should probably get back to the Gryffindor dorms, Moony and Prongs should be there anyway. Wormtail to.

However, something stopped Sirius from carrying out his task. A yawn. A very childish yawn. It sounded from a cupboard next to him. Stopping, Sirius pressed his ear to the door. He heard another yawn, and then a squeak. Officially intrigued, Sirius burst in.

"Haha!" He yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing it out with a cocky grin. His grin faltered however, at the sight in front of him.

"Hello," He said, lowering his wand. Sirius was shocked. Which said something, because few things shocked Sirius Black. His initial thoughts were that Prongs had some sort of ageing backwards hex cast on him, because the young boy in front of Sirius looked uncanningly like his best mate.

His theory was discarded however when he noted the child didn't have hazel irises. Sirius grinned again. This definetly made him forget about his boredom.

"Who are you?" The child, toddler even, asked in a childlike baby voice. Sirius's grin grew. The boy was curled in the corner, wide green eyes shy behind glasses (bespectacled, like James).

"I'm Sirius." He said with a smirk.

"Serious 'bout what?" The little boy asked innocently. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"No," he said amusedly, "My _name_ is Sirius, as in that's what I'm called"

"Oh." The child let out, "That's a funny name."

"Yeah I guess." Sirius said, "For a funny person." He winked. The small child giggled. _Merlin that was so sweet_, Sirius thought, _and _that_ was so girly Sirius,_ he told himself. _Okay I'm going to have to bring this cute as fuck mini Prongs back to the dorm, _Sirius decided.

"Wanna come meet my friends?"

Harry didn't want to get into even more trouble with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but he liked the funny man and decided he was already in so much trouble already a little more couldn't hurt.

"Sure." The young boy said eagerly. Sirius grinned,

"Want me to carry you?" He asked.

"I can walk!" The boy quipped.

"I know, I just thought it's fun to be carried." Sirius shrugged with a smirk.

"Okay." So Sirius leant down and picked the smiling boy up from the ground. He was light, perhaps a little bit to light, and warm.

"So," Sirius said, walking out of the cupboard, "What's your name, my prince," The kid giggled that too adorable to be legal giggle again and answered.

"Harry!"

"Sweet name kid." Sirius smiled, shifting Harry more comfortably in his arms. He was like a bundle of warmth in his robes. Sirius didn't think it would be a good idea to be caught with a small child with him, so decided to hurry back to his dorm.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, "That portrait just moved!" Sirius chucked.

"Magic." He said, and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"No way," he whispered, eyes darting around. Sirius laughed at ruffled his black hair. It was eerily like James, untidy, and it even seemed to stick up in the same places.

Sirius made sure that Harry was concealed when he got to the Fat Lady, and she promptly let him in, blushing and stuttering. She'd always had a thing for Sirius, he was sure. Luckily, the common room was empty.

"Time to meet my friends." Sirius smirked, eyes turning to the smiling boy in his arms.

* * *

"So that's why it works." Remus explained for the 50th time. Peter's face scrunched up in thought, and Remus stared hopefully.

"Nope," he exclaimed finally, "I still don't get it."

"Ugh!" Remus fell back on his bed in exasperation, "Why do I even bother?" He huffed. In the opposite bed, James laughed.

"Told you it wasn't worth trying Moony." He said from where he was lounging back on his covers, throwing a small rubber ball at the wall and catching it as it bounced back. "I spent ages yesterday explaining didn't I Wormy?" Peter muttered something incomprehensible, his cheeks burning. Remus sat up, and James's ball missed it taget and rolled away. He huffed, and sat up to.

"Okay I'm so bored. When the fuck will Sirius get back already." James said grumpily. Remus shrugged, shoving his Charms book back in his trunk. James jumped up and fell down next to Remus. The bed springs groaned in protest and the bed shook. Remus huffed, but didn't voice his annoyance.

"You alright there Moony?" James smirked, in a I-Know-Exactly-What's-Wrong manor.

"Just peachy Prongs," Remus replied, and James didn't stop smirking.

"Shit!" Remus heard a loud curse from outside, followed by another bang. Remus and James looked at each other.

"_Sirius._" They said together.

And not to disappoint, the very man burst in 3 seconds later.

"Moony!" He exclaimed, catching Remus's eyes.

"Hello," Remus greeted cautiously.

"So..." Sirius started with grin he was obviously trying to hold back, "There I was, walking ever so casually back to the dorm, when I came across a little prince hiding in a cupboard," Remus heard a giggle, and stared wide eyes at his best mate.

"Padfoot did you just _giggle_?" James asked incredulously.

"Nope!" Sirius said, and the grin he'd been trying to hold back broke and he smiled widely.

"But baby Prongs did!" He exclaimed, pulling out a messy haired toddler from beneath his robes and holding him at at arms length.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Jesusfuckingchrist!" Remus jumped so far back on his bed he hit the headboard rather painfully. The pain didn't register through the shock. James sat, eyes wide and mouth agape. He shook his head a few times, closed his eyes and blinked. He rubbed them, but sure enough Padfoot was still there, holding out a child with a boyish grin. Peter stalked forward.

"Wow." He said in awe. He reached out a hand, and Sirius glared. He pulled little Harry back to his chest.

"You can't touch him he's _my_ mini Prongs." Sirius said defiantly, wrapping his arms around the small, giggling bundle.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked faintly, the disbelief etching it's way into his voice.

"Hmm?" Sirius said distractedly, his eyes didn't leave the child's as he grinned and flicked the toddlers nose. The boy squirmed and giggled. Sirius laughed.

"I always knew you were mad but I didn't pin you down as a kidnapper mate." James said finally. Padfoot looked up innocently.

"I told you, I found him in a cupboard." Sirius said.

"You found him in a cupboard?"

"_Yes. _As I've told you _twice_ now."

"You found him in a cupboard and thought wow look a child cool wow whoa a real child wow okay I'm just gonna bring him to the dorm what great idea wow well-done me I'm so cool wow I bet Moony will be thrilled wow always wanted a child."

"Basically yeah."

James shrugged, "Cool."

"_James._" Remus shrugged.

"Besides it's not cool," Sirius said offhandedly, "It's _awesome._" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sit down Padfoot." He said, and James scooted over. Sirius carefully placed Harry in the middle of the bed, and everyone looked at him. Sirius had a whipped look and he gazed at the lovable child. Remus stared incredulously and scrutinising. James titled his head in wonder, it really was like a smaller, cuter him. He grinned.

"He's adorable," James declared, "Can we keep him?"

"_We_? As I said before he's _my_ baby Prongs."

"What? No that's not fair he looks like _me_ I should get to keep him!"

"No! I saw him first and he likes me more anyways so-"

"-Shut up!" Remus yelled, and everyone stared at him, "Merlin he's a child he's _no ones_ and _no one_ gets to keep him!"

"But Moony," Sirius whined, but sighed into his best mates glare.

"Hello," Remus said gently to the child, "Got a name?" The child nodded and giggled. Sirius was pleased to see the badly disguised affection in Monny's eyes.

"Harry!" The child answered and smiled widely. His smile was too big for his face, making him even more twee.

"What your name?" He asked back ditzily. Remus smiled.

"Remus." He responded tenderly. Harry gave him a lazy smile, and James actually cooed, causing the child's attention to turn to the said man.

"Wow," Harry said with a dreamy, astonished glint, "We look _exactly_ the same!" Harry gazed wide eyed at the man. James laughed,

"We do don't we?"

"Well, we don't_ actually_ look exactly the same. You're big and strong and have different eyes," Harry squinted and examined the man's face, "And I have chubbier cheeks." He concluded.

"Which are so much cuter," Sirius gushed, and Harry looked adoringly up at the handsome man which an affectionate smile.

"You'll be big and strong to." James said, an unknown emotion playing in his chest. Love? Affection? No...something else. Something similar.

"You really think?"

"Yes." They smiled at each other.

"I'm Peter, but I guess no one cares."

"No one cares." Sirius agreed.

"_Sirius._" Remus chided,

"You know I'm joking Wormy," Sirius grinned.

"Yeah," Peter sighed.

"Hello Peter," Harry said.

"Hi," Peter muttered timidly. Harry grinned, and Peter gave him a nervous smile.

"Don't listen to Pads Wormy he's a git." James said, Sirius mocked crying, sniffing and wiping his eyes. Harry looked worriedly at his new friend.

"Hug?" He offered, with his arms out. Sirius immediately stopped faking and stared at Harry's comforting, reassuring look that was an awful lot like Mrs. Potter's when Sirius left his house to stay at the Potter's last year. He opened the door, teary eyed and broken. She didn't say a word, just held out her arms with an expression a lot like Harry's and her arms extended. Sirius folded into them, losing all composure and sobbing into the woman's blouse, who shushed and stroked his hair like a mother would but his mother never did.

Sirius swallowed at the memory, and hugged little Harry. His arms were small and warm and delicate, and it was wonderful. Harry pulled back and kissed Sirius's cheek. Sirius smiled softly.

"Wanna hug?" Harry asked James. James stared at Harry's little frame and realised he really _did_ want a hug. So Harry folded into his arms and James stroked his hair, something his mother did to him. It was a little too sweet and emotional, and for unknown reason James felt like crying and smiling, so he pulled back. Harry grinned and kissed his cheek. Harry didn't say a word to Remus just held out his arms uncertainly.

Remus, shocked at the invitation alone, gave Harry a little, awkward hug. Harry however, gripped him tight. He realised Harry really was a soft, huggable bundle. So he snuggled into Harry, and blushed slightly when Harry kissed his cheek too.

When Harry went to hug Peter however, the man squirmed and shook his head. Harry pouted, shrugged and turned away.

"Ugh Wormy your such a spoilsport." James said nonchalantly. Peter's cheeks blazed.

Harry pulled something sharp that was digging into his leg out of his pocket and smiled.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, tying to glance the figure.

"It's a toy of Timmy Thomas," Harry explained.

"Who?" James asked.

"Who? What do you mean who everyone knows who Timmy Thomas is!" Seeing everyone shake their heads, Harry's mouth gaped.

"He's only the coolest character in TV, even_ I_ know who he is!"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Sirius said.

"Well's he's a werewolf," Harry said. Sirius gulped and looked up at Remus, James followed. Remus looked anxious and awkward. _Great_, Remus thought sadly, _Now I'm going to have to listen to how he's a baddie and he's killed and everyone's happy._

_"_He's so cool," Harry exclaimed, and Remus frowned in confusion, "Everyone's mean to him at first, because they think he's a monster, and he has to lock himself up every full moon because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Then a girl comes along and tells him he's amazing and they fall in love."

"And, I heard Jamie Herold say she was really pretty," Harry whispered as if revealing a massive secret.

"No way," Sirius whispered back, "That's just _scandalous_." Harry nodded gravely and James laughed, hitting Sirius round the head.

"Shut up you prat." Sirius mock glared.

"See Moony," Sirius said, "Your not prejudiced against werewolves are you Harry?" Harry frowned.

"What's P-reju-icsed?"

"You don't think werewolves are all bad just because they're werewolves."

"Oh okay then no I don't think so," Harry said. Remus let a relieved smile, and Sirius and James grinned.

"But they're not real anyway." Harry said.

"Yes they are!" James said hotly.

"No they're not, they're just in stories and films."

"Films?" Sirius asked, turning to Remus.

"They're muggle things. Wait," Remus stopped, "I can't believe we've just been talking when we don't even know where Harry came from and how he got here!" Sirius and James stared.

"Okay Harry," Remus rationalized, "Who are your parents?"

"I don't really know," Harry said, "They died when I was so little I can't remember."

"Oh..." was all Remus could say. He looked at James and Sirius, who both winced and stared at Harry with new sadness.

"I'm sorry," Remus said softly.

"It's okay."

"Yeah," Remus nodded sympathetically "Who looks after you?" Gods forbid he lives in an orphanage.

"My aunt and uncle."

"Right, and do they know your here?"

"I don't...I don't _think_ so." Sirius, Remus and James exchanged uneasy glances.

"So do you remember how you got here?"

"No, I was just in my cupboard and then I was here."

"Wait what? Cupboard?" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean cupboard?" James asked incredulously.

"Well it's where I sleep- in the cupboard under the stairs."

"What? Your bedroom can't be a cupboard!" Sirius said hotly.

"Well my aunt and uncle have the big bedroom, and Dudley had the second biggest one and there_ is_ another room but Aunt Petunia says he needs it as his second bedroom for his toys." Remus gaped. Sirius stared, wide eyed. James blinked.

"_Second bedroom?_" He hissed.

"Harry," Remus started nervously, "How are things...at home?"

"They're okay. Well, I split the tea, it wasn't my fault! Besides though my aunt and uncle got really angry and locked me in my cupboard. Its not so bad though they let me out for the loo and they said I wouldn't have any food for a week but they gave me some 2 days ago but I'm kinda hungry now but I guess I deserved it and it's not as bad as last time."

"_You haven't had any food in two days_?" James spat. He looked lived. Remus was glaring and Sirius fists were clenched.

"_Last time_?" Sirius spat back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked frightfully.

"Yes." Sirius said hollowly "Absolutely spiffing."

"Okay good." Harry sighed and smiled. Sirius looked up and half smiled hack.

"We'll be back in a minute Harry," Remus said, and the three of them got up.

"Okay." Harry said and waved. Peter looked at Harry, and then to his friends, before quickly scampering away.

Harry shrugged and pulled out his figure.

* * *

"We can't tell anyone." James said, "They'll send him back, or if they find out his aunt and uncle are borderline abusive they'll send him to an orphanage!"

"I know James," Remus rubbed his temples and sighed.

"They're _neglecting_ him Remus." Sirius said pleadingly.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked, "We can't exactly hide him under the bed," he added.

Sirius and James glanced at each other and grinned.

"Actually Moony," Sirius smirked, slinging an arm over Remus's shoulder, "That's _precisely_ what we're going to do."

_AN: Hi I updated again yay. I think I should change Harry's age to 4. So do you like it? I think I'll make this an actual fic with a plot so look forward to that/ :D_

_I've changed it Harry's four xD (He might still be too well spoken but he had to grow up quickly living at the Dursleys and all but sorry)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize. The whole potter universe belongs to the real Wizard (witch) Jk. Rowling._

**Chapter Three**

"Harry?" Remus spoked uncertainly, placing a hand on the playing boy's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, eyes casting upwards from his broken toy.

"Well...we've been talking, and we were wondering...if...umm...you'd like to er stay here?"

"What Moony means," Sirius laughed, clapping Remus on the back, "Is whether instead of going back to your mean neglectful (that means they leave you alone) aunt and uncle you'd like to stay in our dorm?"

"Really?" Harry jumped, eyes shining with the innocent excitement only children seemed to manage.

"Yep." James said with boyish grin.

"What's your 'doorm'?" Harry quizzed, only just realising he didn't fully understand what was being asked.

"D-orm. This room, it's where we sleep when we aren't in lessons." Remus explained lightly.

"Lessons? Is this like one of those b-oa-rding schools Uncle Vernon says he'll send me to? T-they sound scary..."

"Well sort of, but here we learn magic, and it's not scary at all." Remus said gently.

"Magic?" The excited look on Harry's face was enough too make even Remus laugh.

"Yes Harry, magic." Remus smiled.

"But..." Harry had a skeptical look on his face, "I thought magic wasn't real,"

"Course it's real!" James exclaimed, but seeing the dubious stitch of Harry's eyebrows, James grinned and pulled out his wand.

"Is-_is that a magic wand_?" Harry breathed, eyes popping from under his glasses.

"Just you watch," James smirked, he pointed his wand to the toy in Harry's hand and wordlessly spoke the incarnation,_wingardium leviosa. _The figure slowly floated out of Harry's grip and stopped at eye level, hovering aimlessly. Mouth gaping, Harry could do little but stare.

"You're a magician? A _real_ one?" Little Harry asked, looking up.

"Well actually, we call ourselves Wizards. Everyone in this school are either Witches or Wizards, you're in Hogwarts, a school for magic people." James stated.

"You're the coolest person I know." Harry declared after a thoughtful few seconds.

"Hey," Sirius laughed, "What about me?"

"You're a wizard to? _All_ of you?" Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Yes Harry." Remus answered tenderly.

"YES! YES I WANT TO STAY HERE!" Little Harry cried, his little arms finding Remus. Remus, shocked, staggered backwards.

"You're so cool." Harry whispered, beaming. He felt giddy and happy and his new friends were the best people he knew. Sirius barked out a laugh. He picked Harry out of Remus's arms (said man's eyes still wide and stunned) and cuddled him close.

"I'm cool too right?" He pouted.

"The coolest!" Harry giggled. Sirius grinned and held him tight.

"Tell Jamie you're my Prongslet." Sirius chirped in Harry's shoulder.

"I'm Sirius's!" Harry beamed, giggling.

"Not fair! Can we share him?" James's saddened voice came. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Well...he _does_ look like you. But I'm mum so you'll have too be boring dad." Sirius decided.

"Yay! Harry, my little Harry cutie pie." James cooed, whilst tickling Harry's small belly. Little Harry shrieked and laughed and smiled. Soon both Sirius and James were tickling the squawking child with massive grins.

"Honestly." Remus rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

"So that's what Quidditch is." James concluded.

"Wow," Harry grinned, "That sounds_ awesome!" _

_"_He even _acts_ like you Prongs." Sirius beamed, ruffling the small child's already messy hair. Harry's grin broadened and he looked at them with pure adoration.

"Come on guys, its just gone twelve we should get some rest," came the voice of reason himself. Harry looked up at Remus, the same gleam in his eye. "And Sirius, let's not pretend you're not _just_ as obsessed with Quidditch as James here," Remus said with a small smirk. Sirius laughed loudly.

"That's Remus," Sirius whispered loudly to Harry, whilst his eyes focused on Remus, "He acts all strict and Professor-like but we know he's really an chip off the old block," James laughed and fell on the bed, and Remus fought a smile. It broke free and Sirius grinned as Remus cracked.

"Get ready for sleep you prat!" Remus laughed, throwing a pillow at his mate's head. Sirius laughed.

"P-rat," Harry said, "P-r-a-t," He grinned, as if he'd accomplished something great.

"Remus, you're a P-rat!" Harry smiled. James and Sirius roared with laughter, rolling onto the bed. Remus stood, fronted and stunned.

"No, no. no." Remus said worriedly, "No Harry don't say that...word." This just made the other two boys laugh louder.

"No use trying too worm your way out of that one!" Sirius gasped.

"Is it not good?" Harry asked, his face scrunched up in confusion

"No Harry." Remus said nervously.

"I'm sorry!" Harry yelled, hugging Remus's legs, "You're not a pr-you know what!" Remus smiled,

"Thank you Harry," he said softly, ruffling the boys unruly hair. "Now we have to get some sleep," Remus reminded.

"But I can't, I don't have my pyjamas or my bed." Harry said finally.

"I believe I am the man for that!" Sirius exclaimed, tumbling ungracefully from the bed. He held up a pair of, clean, black pyjamas.

"They won't fit!" Harry giggled.

"Oh you just wait." Sirius smirked. He flicked his wand a little to melodramatically and the night clothes shrunk to little Harry's size. "There!" Sirius announced loudly.

"Wow," Harry ogled, touching the fabric. "Thanks!"

"No Problem baby Prongs," Sirius chuckled. "And you can stay with me in my bed!"

"Whoa really?"

"Yep!"

"What? Not fair how come you get to have him!" Came James's whining voice from under the covers where he was sneaking up on Remus from behind. Startled at the voice, Remus turned and jumped at the sight of the bundle of sheets.

"Okay there Rem?" James asked, untangling the covers and grinning rakishly.

"Peachy." Remus retorted.

"Because I asked first," Sirius commented.

"So?"

"So he get's to stay with me!"

"That's not fair!"

"It's fair if I say it is."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am older and therefore wiser than you,"

"That's shit and you know it Pads."

"James!" Remus exclaimed, eyes training over to Harry, who was smiling cheesily at his toy and didn't appear to be tuned into the conversation, "Honestly, there's a small child around!"

"Yeah James, you're a bad role model. I think it best Harry only ever talks to me," Sirius said tauntingly

"No, he can stay with you tonight and James tomorrow," Remus reasoned, and James smirked at Sirius over his shoulder.

"Come on Harry, we better get ready before we get another scolding from Professor Lupin," Sirius laughed, snatching the giggling boy from the bed and twirling him in the air. Remus rolled his eyes fondly.

"Yeah yeah Padfoot, as if I'll _ever_ be a Professor."

* * *

"You done Prongsling?" Sirius called through the door. Harry wiped his mouth and yelled,

"Yep!" in reply. Harry skipped out of the bathroom and Sirius stood, grinning.

"Fit like a glove," He exclaimed once he'd finished examining the black night clothes, and ruffled Harry's unruly hair. Harry beamed up at him, revealing his newly brushed teeth.

"You know which bed's mine?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded. Chuckling, Sirius shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. When the door groaned closed, Harry startled.

"Which one's his bed?" He mumbled to himself. James burst out in laughter, jumping up from the bed where he was so casually sprawled.

"I'll show you little one," He grinned. James couldn't get over how much the smaller boy looked like him. Yes, of course, James was 10x as tall and 5x as broad, but Harry's hair stuck up in the exact same direction as his, his nose, like James, had the same narrow bridge. Even Harry's jaw was a similar shape to his, James's perhaps a little stronger and his cheeks a little hollower thanks to that little thing called puberty, along with giving him hair that grew on his face. Hmm. Yet Harry was skinny, to skinny, and his face was no doubt bonier than it should be, and his frame seemed slimmer than his had been when he was a kid.

"It's this one," James uttered with a small smile and Harry climbed into the bed. Harry seemed to take up so little room James was sure 5 of him would fit in there. He watched the small boy, and found himself excited about when he got to be snuggled up to like a teddy bear and warmed up like a furnace.

"Remmy!" Sirius was taunting, a tooth brush stuck in his toothpaste foaming mouth.

"No Padfoot go away!" Remus was pushing furiously against the other man, whom was grinning widely.

"But Rem, I want a kiss goodnight!" James lost sight of Remus as Sirius buried himself into his shoulder, leaving only his black locks visible,

"Get off!" He heard Remus humph, "Sirius you filthy mutt!" Remus screamed, and Sirius came up smirking. Remus was glaring furiously, rubbing at his newly foamy cheek.

"Ugh!"

"What?" Sirius asked innocently, "I just wanted to give you a kiss on the cheek."

"YOU!" Remus lunged forward and Sirius ran, chortling, to the bathroom. Remus disappeared after him, and James heard a bang and Sirius's load laugh.

"You're not supposed to laugh!" He heard Remus. There was no doubt Remus was walloping a hunched over, red with laughter Sirius. That was the thing about Padfoot, Remus could be hitting him until Sirius hurt and Padfoot wouldn't be able to stop laughing and conjure up the energy to fight back. Sirius always said Remus was to cute to be hit, and Remus would scoff and tell him he wasn't one of Sirius's fangirls.

James laughed at another bang, and looked down at the adorable giggling Harry.

Not five minutes later, Sirius was pushed out of the bathroom, Remus yelling "I need to brush_ my_ teeth!" Sirius stumbled at grinned rakishly as Remus slammed the door.

"Well Prongs," Sirius said, "I think our Moony's warming up to me!"

* * *

"Okay I'm ready" Remus said, "And I'm turning off the light!"

"Night Night Remus!" Harry called, "Night night Jamie!"

"Night Harry." Remus answered, and James grinned, calling "Night Little one!"

Ignoring Sirius's "How come _I_ don't get to call you Jamie," Remus flicked his wand and the light's blackened.

"Night Guys," James called,

"Night," Remus responded.

"Night Darling," Sirius said. Remus humphs sleepily.

Sirius enveloped Harry in covers, whom smiled and snuggled up to the fleecy blankets. They fell asleep quickly, warm and loved.

"I'm still here." Came a whisper as Petter tried to stumble to his bed in the dark. He tumbled into the covers. "Not that literally anyone cares," He whispered groggily, his eyes closing.

_AN: Hiya, so here's another update I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Next update I will finally get a plot going, because I think I'll turn this into an actual story. I think I might add more Peter to was those who feel hes neglected. Let me now if you want anything to happen and if you liked the chapter (although it was mainly just character and storyline building)_

_Charlie _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

**Chapter Four**

"Yes Padfoot what a great idea, lets just leave a young child alone in the dorm all day its not like he could _hurt_ him self or anything!"

"I don't see you making any helpful suggestions!" Sirius snapped, stepping forwards angrily, Remus did to, matching his friend's glare easily.

"Well I think saying nothing is better than making pointless,_ stupid_-" Sirius cut him off with an outraged cry. They shouted over each other seethingly.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" James yelled, pushing Sirius, whom had drifted chest to chest with Remus, backwards. Sirius turned his glare to James.

"_What?_" He spat.

"Lets just all chill out yeah? We're gonna wake Harry up." The three men turned to the bed behind them. Harry shuffled from under the tangle of sheets, twisting around to reveal his small round face. His black hair, more tousled than ever, flopped down his forehead just above an adorable button nose. Remus sighed and turned away from the pale boy, pulling a hand through his owned sleep mussed locks.

"James is right," He said finally. Sirius tugged at a cherry pink lip, letting it slip from his teeth and nodded.

"I know, but what are we gonna do? As much as I_ like_ to skip them, we do _actually_ still have lessons."

"I know! We can hide him under my invisibility cloak and _take_ him with us to our lessons!" James exclaimed. Sirius yelled his agreement, added with a fist pump and broad grins.

"Did you _honesty_ just suggest that? Not only is it ridiculous but there's a_ huge_ chance of being found out!"

"Well Moony, I wouldn't say _huge_-"

"Shut it pads." Remus growled.

"Come on Moony it's not that 'ridiculous'."

"It is." Remus scoffed.

Sirius licked his lips and ran a hand through long ebony curls. He placed a hand on Remus's shoulder, slender fingers gripping the half done up shirt's sleeve. His jet black, fluttery, to long to be manly eyelashes flittered over widening silver eyes. "Please." his voice was a whisper. Skilled hands did up the buttons swiftly, sharp nails grazing skin. His tongue racked over his lips, eyes fluttering up to meet caramel ones,

"Please?"

"Fuck off Pads," Remus chuckled slightly, pushing his friend away. He scratched his head, trying to ignore Sirius's smirk, only a slight pink tingeing his cheeks, "You can't charm me into agreeing with you Pads, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"But babe," Sirius said lowly, "You're _blushing._" Remus blazed, his whole neck reddening. Sirius was laughing.

"Stop teasing Moony Padfoot," James said. Remus made a noise of agreement, and James smirked, "The sexual tension might get too much." Sirius let out a bark of laughter to match James's.

"Don't get too horny Rem." Sirius burst out. Heat seeped into Remus's skin, making him hot and uncomfortable. He pulled at his collar and looked away.

"Look Padfoot!" James gasped, "You've already got him undressing!" They both doubled over.

"STOP!" Remus cried frantically, embarrassed and frustrated.

"We're sorry Moony," James calmed, "We all know it's Sirius who's Horny for you." Sirius didn't deny it, merely smirked and shrugged.

"Ugh." Remus groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Today, Harry will stay here whilst we go to lessons," James loudened his voice as he heard Remus's noise of disapproval, "And, tomorrow we'll take him to classes with my cloak. Its settled."

"It most certainly isn't!" Remus cried indignantly.

"It is." Sirius lulled.

"I'll never agree to this!"

* * *

"How did I ever agree to this?" Remus mumbled to himself as James grabbed Peter and made his way over.

"Shall we go?" Sirius said, throwing Remus his satchel.

"You're the on we've been waiting on." Remus gritted out. Sirius just prances out of the bathroom and acts as if he'd been ready to go for hours, and by god did it annoy Remus.

Sirius merely grinned rakishly in a _what can you do_ manor.

"Be good Prongsie." Sirius chuckled,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." James called with a soft, adoring smile.

"Yes Harry, please remember what we told you and be very careful." Remus said, despite spending the better half of a hour talking to Harry about the dangers he would be in and risks to look out for while the four troublesome teens were at their lessons, Remus was still worried about leaving the young child alone. With good reason! How on earth had James and Sirius persuaded him to agree to this again? Something about chocolate and magical locks.

Peter didn't utter a word, but scampered after James and Sirius.

"Ba bye!" Harry ginned from the floor, where Sirius had left him sweets and caldron cakes. They needed to get him some proper food, after all those abusive guardian's of his didn't exactly feed the child. Sirius and James chanted goodbye, and Remus, with one last wave and glance at the bony boy too left the dorm. Remus had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Ew yucky." Harry cringed. That was a nasty jellybean- it tasted like Uncle Vernon's smelly socks. Harry stared at the pile of colourful beans in front of him, debating whether or not to take the risk and eat another one. They were very strange jellybeans, all the ones Harry had ever eaten (which were admittedly a scarce few as the sweets were for Dudley) were fruity and yummy. Miss Blackberry, who liked Harry a lot, usually picked out the red ones for Harry with a special smile. Harry really liked her.

Harry picked up a red bean, hoping it would taste like Miss Balckberry's.

It didn't. It tasted horrible. Harry forced himself to swallow it and decided not to eat another one.

The cards were so weird. The pictures _moved_. A young man with a small beard waved at Harry through the card. Harry waved back. The card went black.

"Where he go?" Harry whispered, and as he looked at the pack he realized they were all disappearing. Scared he'd broken them, Harry shoved them back in a pile and didn't pick them up again. He didn't want the owner, James, to be angry with him. He bit his nail worriedly and decided that if asked, he'd tell the truth- he didn't do anything.

After five minutes of munching on a pack of pumpkin whizzes (Harry thought that's what they were, however he couldn't read very well and he hadn't seen anything like them in the local supermarket) he grew bored. Harry was used to boredom, spending most of his time locked in a cupboard. He sat and did nothing for 20 minutes before deciding that his new friends wouldn't be terribly angry (he hoped) if he wondered around for a little.

Sirius's and James's beds were messy, with stray ties and scarves and shirts kicked on the floor and end of the mattress. Harry hadn't been able to feel them last night; his feet didn't reach the end of the 4 poster by a long shot.

He spotted it by the end of James's bed, shining and tempting. Harry walked over to the carelessly abandoned cloth. He picked it up, and it seemed to slither through his fingers like water. He draped the fabric over his arm, and jumped back in shock.

"Wow!" He gawped, little eyes bulging. He scampered to pick it up and threw it over his shoulders. Running as fast a his 4 year old legs tripping over long cloth could take him, Harry bounded to the mirror. He was met with his reflection. His body had disappeared! His head floated in the air, eyes wide. Harry pulled the hood of the blanket...cloak? over his head and giggled. He was invisible!

Harry knew this was a magic school, but being invisible? That was just unthinkable.

Harry's eyes stalked to the door. He shouldn't. He promised Remus. What if they got angry like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? Yet still Harry found himself waddling to the door in the too long cloak.

They won't even be able to see me, he thought, ignoring the guilty tug of his chest.

The door wouldn't open at first, but after a minute, Harry watched in shock, the lock blasted right off. Strange things like that always seemed to happen to Harry. He didn't think much of it and he bounded out of the dorm, invisible to all lurking eyes.

He passed the cozy common room he went through with Sirius the night before.

The hallways were long and dusty and magnificent. Harry openly (well perhaps that was spoilt due to fact he was invisible) gaped at the moving portraits. No one was around, and Harry peered around one doorway to find a lesson going on. It was a very strange classroom, with feathers floating around in the air.

Harry continued to wonder, and started to feel cold as he came to a corridor where caldrons were boiling. He was very surprised when the class he was watching got up and began to leave.

Harry desperately hid behind a wall, despite his invisible disguise, and gathered up the end of the cloak hoping he wouldn't be caught. He pressed closer to the cool stone.

"They shouldn't be allowed in the school if you ask me, this place is crawling with mudbloods." a cold voice droned as he passed. Harry noted his green and silver tie, and the man's next to him, who was nodding along.

"Knew you'd agree Snape." The droning voice continued, the greasy haired man agreeing again. They drifted away and Harry lost sight of them. The crowd slowly disappeared, and Harry let out a breath of relief when he saw the hall was empty once more.

That's when Harry saw him. Sirius was leaning against the wall, he didn't have his tie and Harry squinted because his glasses weren't really good enough but he made out Sirius's face.

Harry thought rationally Sirius might be angry at him for leaving without asking but after that experience his nerves were frazzled.

"I'm sorry Siri I know I wasn't supposed to leave but I found your magic cloak." Harry rambled as he discarded the cloak and gripped Sirius's legs tightly in a hug. Sirius shrieked and flung Harry off him.

"What the fuck," He muttered, "Oh my god if I'm imagining things." Sirius muttered as he brushed his leg.

"You!" He shouted when he saw Harry, "Wait, _what_ the _fuck._" He stared down at the small boy with wide eyes, and Harry stared back with just as wide eyes as he realized this man looked like Sirius but wasn't Sirius. He noticed the green tie in the man's hand. Oops.

_An: Sorry for long wait i'll try and update quicker and stuff umm yeah next chapter will be exciting hopefully and let me know if you liked this, have any questions or want anything to happen._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**AN: Hello, sorry for the absolute abandonment of this story for like ever. I've got a good idea of where the plot is going now, and be warned it might not stick to cannon. I'm going to be making the chapters longer now too as I hate short chapters. Sorry for all the mistakes, I don't have a beta and hate re reading my own work :/ Anyway hope everyone is having a nice Summer. Hows the weather? It's raining here :( Let me know what you think of Regulus.**

**Chapter Five**

Regulus was having a shit day. He'd received another letter from his mother demanding he attend a formal dinner party over Easter where lots of 'potential suitors' would be, and on top of that he hadn't woken up as early as usual and been late to Transfiguration. Just as things couldn't get any worse (okay, slight over-exaggeration, Regulus could think of_ many_ things that could make it worse-most involving his prick of a brother Sirius Black) a mini James Potter turns up.

"What is it Potter? Had a rather nasty rewind jinx cast on you? Serves you right for all those pranks you pull on the Slytherins. Now kindly fuck off, I can feel your incompetence poisoning the air." Regulus sniffed haughtily.

"I'm sorry, I thought you was Sirius." The small child whispered, tilting his head upwards. Regulus narrowed his eyes, taking in the vibrant killing-curse green iris's of the child that definitely didn't belong to James Potter.

"Who are you?" Regulus asks suspiciously after a minute of scrutinising.

"I'm Harry!"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't really know."

Regulus raises his eyebrows, "How did you get here?"

"I don't really know that either, I was sleeping and then I was here in a cupboard and Siri found me and brought me to his do-rm where I met a bigger me and Siri's friends!"

"Did they bring you to an adult? Or an old man with a long beard?" The child, 'Harry', shook his head._ There must be a reason they didn't take him to a professor,_ Regulus thought, _That Lupin would certainly want to find out about the child's parents. Maybe he was a relative of Potter's?_

"Why didn't they send you home?"

"Siri said I could stay 'cuz my Aunt and Uncle were mean. I mean I did spill the water but that wasn't really my fault and I was locked in the cupboard for 2 weeks! I suppose it wasn't really that bad...I did get food 2 days ago..." Harry trailed off.

"Cupboard?" Regulus was slightly shocked, he'd dealt first hand with abusive parents (his parents blood-beliefs had been beaten one too many times into him) yet suffering from Claustrophobia himself, Regulus could't help but shudder at the thought of being locked in a small cupboard.

"Where I sleep."

_So, neglectful guardians, abusive too by the sounds of it. Aunt and Uncle? Parents obviously out of the picture, that was maybe why Lupin didn't bring the minor to an adult, worried he'd be sent into foster care._

Regulus decided he couldn't be bothered with all this, but didn't want to be responsible for getting a child sent into foster care, so wouldn't bring him to a professor. By the sounds of the child's previous ramblings, it appeared the 'Marauders' had been keeping the child in their dorm, but Regulus wouldn't be able to get past the Fat Lady to send him back there.

"Okay Kid, how about you erm...come back to my dorm until Sirius gets back from his lessons?" Regulus wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he couldn't think of anything else and he had lessons off thanks to orders from Madame Pomfrey. Regulus was prone to sickness due to a very weak immune system and although he didn't like the fuss, he'd visited the nurse after coughing up roughly half his blood supply. He'd been given a foul tasting potion and ordered to go to his dorm and sleep for the rest of the day. So considering he had nothing else to do and couldn't think of a better idea_ and_ his dorm would be empty, Regulus concluded this was the best solution.

"Sure!" The child beamed. Regulus reluctantly indulged the boy with a small, tight-lipped smile of his own. "I don't know your name!" he calls as Regulus began to stride away, Harry hot on his heels.

"Regulus Black."

"Reg-u-les."

"It's Regu_lus,_ actually."

"Reggie!"

"No, _no. Regulus._" God, Regulus despised nothing deeper than shortened versions of his name. A fact Sirius often seemed to ignore.

"Black...so your Sirius's brother!"

"Unfortunately." Regulus grumbled, who was sick of first being thought of as of Sirius Black's little brother and not of himself. "Come on, my dorms this way." Regulus leads the child through the dungeons, not slowly despite Harry's little legs having to run a few times to keep up. Finally taking pity of him, Regulus slows his stride. It irks him terribly as Regulus Black is not used to having to do something for someone else, and he hates walking slowly. When Regulus reaches the entrance, he stops quite suddenly and whips around.

"That cloak there, it's an invisibility cloak right?"

Harry shrugs. "I put in on and you can't see me, I guess it's magic." Regulus nods. He's not all too surprised that the Marauders have something like that laying around, they must've had some sort of secret that meant they so rarely got caught.

"Okay, put in on whilst we go through the common room." Harry nods and wraps it around his shoulders. Regulus's lips twitch a fraction in amusement, because the cloak would be too long on him let alone the child.

Regulus muttered the password and hoped Harry was following obediently behind. The common room was dark and cold, the stone walls decorated with reptilian artefacts. A few older students with free periods looked up as Regulus passed, but no one said a thing as they buried their heads back in their text books. The dungeon was damp and cold with stone snakes slithering up the stone walls and portraits of famous pureblood wizards looking sullen and gloomy. Regulus continued to the boys dormitories and checked thoroughly that his dorm was empty before whispering,

"You can take it off now Harry." When there was no answer for a second Regulus felt an unfamiliar feeling of panic wash over him, worrying he'd got stuck behind in the common room. However a moment later Harry uncloaked and grinned up at Regulus.

"Your dorm is so much cleaner than your brother's!"

Regulus hummed, plopping down on his bed in the corner. He really _did_ feel sick. His muscles, stretched tight and taught, ached dully, and there was a sharp pain in his left temple. Lying down and not moving seemed to only accentuate the ache in Regulus's shoulder. Still...it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes just for a moment...

Harry stared awkwardly at the other boy. He was stood uncomfortably at the end of his bed, shifting from one foot to the other. Maybe he could sit at the end of his bed...

Deciding against it, Harry lowered himself to sit cross legged on the floor. It was eerie how similar Regulus looked to Sirius, yet not so uncanny as Harry's own resemblance to James, a man of no relation to him. Yet still, Regulus had the same ebony hair and prominent bone structure. His lips were smaller and plumper and his eyelashes were longer, and his similar grey-coloured eyes seemed slightly more feline and feminine in comparison to Sirius's heavy lidded ones, yet the resemblance was definitely noticeable. That seemed to be how Regulus differed from Sirius, he was more feminine. Smaller features (apart from the eyes, wide and childlike and _too_ big) which seemed more delicate. Of course he also didn't have Sirius's long, slightly wavy mane, but rather choppy, sleeker hair with a long side fringe that fell into his eyes...

Harry hadn't realized he had been squinting in concentration, trying to decipher exactly how this boy differed from his brother until Regulus opened his eyes and met Harry's stare.

"I'm sorry," Regulus whispered, before clearing his throat. "You can sit up here." He too sat up, patting the bed for Harry to climb up. Harry did, gripping the dark green over quilt to drag his little frame onto the grand, four-poster.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Harry was naturally awkward. He didn't have any friends at nursery, and lacked the talent most young children seemed to posses of being able to talk constantly and cheerfully. He wasn't outgoing or particularity sociable, but liked to try to read the captions of picture books in the corner of his classroom whilst children ran about screaming on the playground. Regulus seemed more like him than Sirius or the rest. He appeared to share the lack of of people skills and secluding himself from others.

"Would you like to play a game?" Regulus asked, and Harry couldn't help but notice the slightly nervous undertones to his voice and expression. He didn't look as haughty or superior as Harry's first insight of Regulus, yet he still spoke in his rich, aristocratic accent and sat with an impeccably perfect posture. Despite this, Harry couldn't help but like Regulus.

"What we play?" Harry asked in return, head tilting a fraction.

"Well, we could play exploding snap if you'd like..."

"Exploding snap?! The cards explode?" Harry eyes shone and widened as he stared at Regulus for confirmation. He shifted slightly and nodded.

"So you want to play?"

"Yes!"

Regulus veered to his bedside table, easily sliding a pack of cards from the top drawer. He shuffled them slightly.

"It's just normal snap, but the cards randomly explode through out. It's not really dangerous though..." Regulus trailed off. Harry didn't bother to ask what 'randomly' meant, because he understood the gist of the game and didn't want to sound stupid, so he nodded.

"I probably won't win, I'm not that good at games." Harry said as Regulus started placing the cards in front of them. Harry had come to realize that Regulus's smiles were rare and precious, so was happy to see the corners of Regulus lips turn up in a tiny grin.

Harry had been right, he wasn't very good at exploding snap. He'd lost all but one of the five games, most likely due to him squealing and giggling every time the cards exploded. Harry could swear he'd even seen Regulus grin once.

"Told you I was rubbish." Harry said cheerfully as Regulus won another round.

"Maybe I'm just astonishingly adept at Exploding Snap." Regulus said with a slight mischievous air as he collected up the cards. Harry wasn't too sure what 'astonishingly adept' meant, but given Regulus's success at the game, decided it most likely loosely translated to 'very good'.

"What you you like to play now?" The teen asked the child, putting the cards back in their correct place.

"Could play guess the animal." Harry suggested lightly.

"Play what?" Regulus asked, a confused crinkle appearing between his eyebrows.

"You know, when you think of a animal and someone asks questions to try guess it."

"Right...that sounds fun. You think of one first." Regulus said slightly more eagerly, shuffling forwards and crossing his legs like Harry.

"Okay." Harry thought of the animals he'd been taught at school (_'L for Lion...S for Snake...'_) and the ones he'd caught brief glimpses of on the TV from the kitchen where he cooked the breakfast. He'd never been to the zoo...

"I thought of an animal." He said proudly.

"What part of the world is it commonly found in?" Regulus asked, looking almost excited, as if the game was enjoyable to him, contrasting to his seemingly aloof nature.

"No you can't ask that!" Harry exclaimed, "Only yes or no questions!"

"Oh..." Regulus looked thoughtful. "Is it an amphibian?"

"A what?"

"It's a class of vertebrate animals that are cold blooded- consisting of the frogs, toads, newts, salamanders, and caecilians."

Harry managed not to gap at the explanation that he hardly understood. He vaguely registered that he meant some sort of frog.

"No it's not a amp-phiban." Harry answered.

"Okay..." The thoughtful expression returned. "Does it live on land or in water?"

"On land." Harry had never know a bear to live in the water.

"Does it have a fur coat?"

"Yep!"

"Is it strictly a vegat-does it eat plants?"

"Yeah, and other stuff..."

"Is it a type of cat?"

"No..."

"is it large?"

"Yeah kinda..."

"Can it climb?"

"Yep! Some...I think..."

"Does it eat fish?"

"Yep!"

"Is it commonly made into a replica stuffed animal and given to small children?"

"...like a teddy? Cuz then yes." Regulus smiled a little triumphantly.

"Is it of the mammal family Ursidae?"

"What?"

"Is it a bear?"

"Yes!" Harry beamed. For the first time, he saw Regulus's face light up in a massive grin. He swept his fringe out of his eyes.

"Okay my turn." He said, and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Right, I've thought of one."

...

Ten minutes later, Harry found him and Regulus both lounged, lying down and propped up on three plush pillows and Harry still hadn't guessed the others animal. He'd asked for a clue, and after Regulus speculated whether that was against the rules, he told Harry that the animal had horns. Harry had guessed rhino and The Devil. Regulus looked confused at that, and said he didn't think the 'Devil' was an animal, whatever it was, and Harry was surprised. Maybe Regulus didn't believe in God or The Devil, or maybe wizards didn't know about God or had a different religion.

In the end, Regulus told Harry that it was a Bison. He'd explained that if was like a buffalo, and that it was a large type of cow. After that, Regulus had done easier ones like 'rabbit' or 'pig' and the only one Harry hadn't guessed was 'Hippogriff'.

"I've never heard heard of a Hippogriff." Harry said.

"Really?" Regulus seemed contemplative. _Maybe this boy is a m-muggle..._Regulus thought about how surprised Harry seemed at the idea of exploding snap and invisibility, _Merlin, he _is_._

The part of Regulus who believed his parents, that agreed with their blood-status thinking made him want to wash his hands. (_"Muggles are filthy, _vile_ creatures Regulus, you remember that! Carry all sorts of nasty diseases...")_

"You okay?" Harry asked. Regulus looked over to the boy lying next to him. He was small, cute and smelled of fresh linen and oats and Regulus didn't find him vile at all.

"Yes." He smiled, "I'm okay." Harry smiled back. "I'm a bit tired though, and not very well."

"We can sleep." Harry said, pulling the heavy duvet over them, "Unless you want me to go...which is fine! I can wait by the painting 'til rest get back in invisible cloak..."

"No, it's alright. Your sweet." Regulus chuckled, lying on his side to face the nervous child. Harry grinned, also rolling over. After a few quiet minutes, Regulus watched drowsily as Harry started to snore almost silently. He stared at the small fists gripping the covers before feeling his own eyes droop.

...

It was lunch and the great hall was buzzing. Sirius was starving, falling into his seat and complaining loudly that he hadn't eaten enough breakfast. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Then stop whining and have some food Padfoot." He said, still reading through the potion he was making next period. Sirius didn't reply, but started piling his plate with various appetizers.

"Shoguld checke ong H'rry soon."

"Padfoot don't talk with your mouth full!" Remus exclaimed, frowning slightly.

"I believe he said, 'should check on Harry soon', which I agree with." James said, filling his glass with orange juice.

"Yeah we should go up before lunch ends." Remus chimed.

"See, I come up with all the great ideas..." Sirius said arrogantly with a casual sweep of his hand. James laughed with a 'Keep telling yourself that, mate.' and a shake of his head.

"I still haven't done that Charms essay, think Professor Flitwick will give me detention?" Peter asked worriedly, biting a stubby nail while shovelling his plate with mini pork pies.

"Yeah, he'll probably send you too Filch who'll make you go into the forbidden forest and catch a vampire." Sirius said with a small smirk. For a moment, Peter wore a look of pure terror.

"W-what?" He spluttered. Sirius barked with laughter.

"Sirius!" Remus reprehended with a hidden smile, "Honestly, grow up! Of course that won't happen Pete, there are _no_ vampires in the forbidden forest. And I'll go over it with you when we go and see Harry."

"Isn't she perfect?" James suddenly asked dreamily.

"What? Who?" Sirius said, with a confused furrow to his elegant eyebrows.

"Evans of course! Merlin, she's so beautiful, those eyes, and that hair!"

"Meh whatever," Sirius said indifferently, "She doesn't match up to our Moony!" Sirius grinned dashingly at Remus, slapping him on the back. Remus coughed up the water he'd just drank.

"Pads I'm drinking!"

"Oh, sorry..." Remus rolled his eyes, unable to hold in a chuckle with a 'this doesn't make it funny!' when Sirius smirked.

After the four had finished eating, they rushed to get up to the common room before lunch ended.

"Okay we have 10 minutes, I'm not sure if I'll have time to help you with your essay, Pete-"

"-But you promised!"

_"But,_ you can copy the end of mine." Peter smiled gratefully.

"Moony! You never let _us_ copy off you, right Pads?" James pouted.

"Remmy always lets me copy off him! It's coz you love me right Darling?" Sirius smirked, arm dropping lazily over the slightly shorter boy. Remus glared. _I'll be taller than him soon anyway..._

"Shut up Padfoot, stop talking a load of tosh!" James was laughing in the background, causing Remus to pout slightly.

"Boys!" James immediately stopped laughing and Sirius's arm dropped from Remus. They all stood, still and slightly panicked as a furious Professor Mcgonagall strode over.

"Something the matter Professor?" Sirius asked with an innocent, bemused guise.

"Yes Mr Black there most certainly is! The floor in the 3rd corridor has turned into a forest! I'm suppose you four are behind this!" Mcgonagall was red in the face with a angry, expectant look twisted onto here face.

"What? We have no idea what your talking about, Professor."

"Mr Potter!"

"Maybe we had something to do with it..."

"All of you, my office now!" Remus almost cursed. They'd thought of the prank three days ago before Harry had turned up; they had known the charm on the floor would take a few days to work, but Remus hadn't suspected it would hit at such an inconvenient time. The four trailed guiltily behind their head of house, more than a bit downcast for being caught so soon.

"...never been so disappointed in my entire life. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor and all of you will serve a weeks worth of detention with Mr Filch. Now get off to your classes immediately!"

The Marauders dejectedly shuffled to their next lesson, heads bent in shame.

"I can't believe Mini got so angry! We didn't even have time to go see Harry! I bet he's starving." Sirius whined. James gave a nod of agreement, seeming particularly grumpy that they hadn't the chance to visit Harry.

"Come on, let's just get through are lessons." Remus sighed.

"Yeah..." James agreed half-heartedly.

"And I didn't get to finish that essay." Peter grumbled.

"Who cares? You should've done it ages ago!" James snapped. Peter looked sad at that.

"James! Just leave it, we're all upset." Remus mumbled.

"Hey Prongs! Let's take Harry flying later!" Sirius brightened with a huge grin. James cheered up instantly.

"Yeah that'd be so cool, especially..."

Remus smiled slightly and shook his head, tuning out of the excited chatter. He rather missed Harry too actually.

...

Regulus woke two hours later, his headache eased slightly. He felt a warmth on his left shoulder, looking down to find Harry sleeping soundly next to him, black hair falling into his eyes. For a moment Regulus felt uncomfortable. He'd never been one for physical contact, and was generally uncomfortable in the presence of other humans. Regulus had a sudden flashback of a his five year old self crawling into Sirius's bed when he'd had a nightmare and Sirius putting an arm around him to comfort his distressed self. Shaking his head, Regulus shook Harry awake.

"We should probably get you back to the others." Regulus said when those striking green eyes fluttered open. Harry frowned for a second, and Regulus wondered if he would protest, before nodding with a small smile.

"Okay." Regulus shrunk one of his robes to wrap Harry in, because it was cold and Harry was still only wearing Sirius's thin Pyjamas. Regulus realised it would be suspicious for him to be seen hanging around the Gryffindor common room's entrance, so picked Harry up and draped James's invisibility cloak over both of them. When they reached the fat lady, Harry muttering in Regulus's ear the whole way ('_Did you see that? That was a ghost! A real life ghost! Magic is so cool!_'), Regulus whispered the pan to Harry.

"Okay, so as soon as someone comes along and says the password to the portrait, I'll remember the password and get the Fat Lady to open up, then you go in wrapped in the cloak and head straight to Sirius's dorm and I'll go back to mine. _Don't_ tell them you were with me all day, okay Harry? Tell them you've been bored or something and were there all day." Harry nodded.

"Will I see you again?" Regulus made out the sad twinkle in Harry's eye and the pout on his lips. He sighed.

"Sometimes I study in the library behind the 9th shelf at lunch." He didn't say anything else, but Harry understood the invitation and nodded. Regulus nodded to.

"Okay, classes just ended so someone should be coming soon. Hopefully the Marauders wont be back first." It was in less than five minutes when a pretty blonde fourth year with a red and gold tie skipped up to the portrait with a brunette on her arm.

"Unicorn hair." The blonde chirped merrily and skipped into the common room, dragging her friend with her. Regulus and Harry looked at each other.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Harry said. Regulus shed the cloak.

"What do _you_ want?" The Fat Lady sneered.

"What do you think? To get in." Regulus replied coldly.

"Not without the password!"

"Oh I know the password." Regulus smirked, "Unicorn hair." The Fat Lady gave out an annoyed huff and swung open. Regulus felt a light breeze next to him and a whispered "Bye Regulus." and knew Harry was in. When the Fat Lady closed, she glared at Regulus.

"You didn't go in!"

"No, why would I wan't to go into the _Gryffindor_ common room? Egh." Regulus scoffed, turned, and strode away, ignoring the indignant yells from behind. Regulus left the tower questioning everything he believed in, and whether Sirius had been right that his parents blood views were bullshit. Not that he would ever admit that Sirius was right about _anything. _

_..._

Harry got the dorm without much trouble, although he had bumped into a first year who had looked around shocked for a culprit. Harry swung open the door he threw the cloak on the floor where he found it. It was only when he'd climbed onto James's bed that he realised he'd somehow unlocked the door this morning and the others would probably notice. He worried his lip for a moment before deciding he'd just say he knew nothing about it. He hated to lie.

Harry amused himself for the next twenty minutes by reading a book he found on the floor about something called 'Quidditch'. He couldn't really read the long passages but was entertained by the moving pictures and awed when he saw illustrations of people flying about on broomsticks. He'd also managed to decipher from the text something about 'scoring goals' using a 'bat' and a line regarding 'catch the golden snitch'

Harry was still struggling through the book when the Marauders burst in.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, striding over. Harry vaguely registered Remus looking at the door puzzled ('_That's funny, I could've sworn I'd locked this.'_) before Sirius attacked him in a hug. Harry laughed, enveloping Sirius back. He heard a cry from James before he too joined the hug. Harry was starting to feel crushed, but said nothing. He wasn't often hugged.

Remus shook his head with a smile, pulling off his tie and throwing himself onto his bed. When James and Sirius finally let go, Remus sat up and grinned at Harry.

"I missed you too Harry."

"I missed you Remmy!" Harry squealed happily.

"We brought you food, you must be starving." James said, pushing Harry a roast dinner with beef, Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, sausages, stuffing balls and gravy.

"Thank you!" Harry beamed. James smiled softly as Harry took the plate. Just seeing the boy smile seemed to brighten his mood.

"And pudding obviously." Sirius said, shoving a huge slice of chocolate cake under Harry's nose. "That was Peter's idea, he's good with cake." Peter squeaked at the praise, "And Moony will agree with anything that's chocolate, he obsessed with it!"

"Wow, I never get cake." Harry grinned, "Thanks."

James smiled almost sadly, and even Sirius looked dampened.

"Your welcome Harry." James said tenderly. "Oh yeah, and me and Pads thought we could take you flying if you like!"

"Flying? Like on broomstick!"

"Yep! You can use mine with me, or James's." Sirius said excitedly.

"So you want to?" James asked.

"Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**: Okay so just wanted to draw attention that this story is going to start to drift away from just young Harry, as you can see by the start of this chapter, so the description for the story might change, please bear with me I hope you like this new plot point. Secondly, what pairings should I add to this story? Slash? Any at all? All relationships will not be the main focus, but just sort of happening in the background. Anyway please let me know your thoughts on these two things!

Chapter 6

They had won, but Harry felt no buzz of victory. He couldn't even manage a smile. But it was over, _finally_, once and for all. It shouldn't matter that the great hall was filled with dead bodies or that people were still screaming for the ones they'd lost, because they'd never loose another to Lord Voldermort. Who would Harry turn to now? The Weasley's? The Weasley's who'd never be the same, the Weasley's who would sit around a table and try not to weep at the silent ringing of _FredFredFred_ in the air. It wasn't fair. Harry had lost everything. He still had Hermione and Ron and Teddy and Ginny and Hagrid, but...he had no family. Friends and people he loved, but no James or Lily or Sirius or even Professor Lupin. Harry had no one to comfort him, to coddle and protect him. He had to protect everyone, was it so selfish to ask for one person to protect_ him_?

The vague memories he had thought to be dreams became clearer than ever. Sirius, young and happy and handsome grinning at him, Remus shaking his head and smiling...and his father, stupid and arrogant and _alive_. Hermione insisted they were dreams, and _only _dreams, but Harry somehow knew they weren't really just dreams. Had his four year old self knew, had any idea the luxury of those moments, he'd have clung to them until the edges frayed and locked them away, precious and shining and preserved.

Maybe they weren't real. Maybe Harry was crazy, because it was crazy. To insinuate that he'd somehow travelled back in time at the mere age of four. He'd spoken to Remus about it, but he didn't remember much then and had only asked if he'd met Harry as a teenager. Lupin had given him a smile and told him gently that such things were impossible. It was only after they were all dead that Harry started to see the faces, guess the names and realise those vague images were of his godfather and many more, familiar people.

Harry wanted it all to be over. It already was, arguably, but the pain still lulled in his chest. He was afraid it would never go.

He twirled the Elder Wand between his fingers. He could imagine it, the wood slowly splintering and then breaking with a satisfying snap. It was what he should do. It was dangerous. Destructive. _Powerful_.

That night, there were no celebrations. People smiled and cheered and all seemed well, but as much as they didn't want to acknowledge them the bodies were still there and warm and painful. It might have all been a dream. Harry might never have travelled back in time when he was five, and it might still be a dream when Harry felt the same whirling sensation that night, sleeping safely knowing the Dark Lord was finally vanquished, and he opened his eyes to a different world. A dangerous world.

xxxx

"So that broomstick really flies? Like an aeroplane?" Harry's eyes were wide with excitement, and he was bouncing on his toes impatiently.

"Yep, sure does, though I'm not sure what an 'aeroplane' is exactly." Sirius replied as he, Harry and James wondered down to the Quidditch pitch.

"You don't know what an aeroplane is?"

"No? Prongs you know what it is?"

"Aero-plane...no idea mate."

"Wow, I can't believe you don't know what an aeroplane is." Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey don't laugh at me! Padfoot took muggle studies, he should know!" James pouted.

"Hey! I can't remember what it does exactly, is it the thing that washes dishes? I dunno, only thing muggle thing I want is one of them Motorcycles." Sirius drifted off dreamily.

"It can fly, looks like a big bird but people can travel in it."

"Wow, muggles make these things? Without magic?" James asked, slightly awed. James was in no way predijuce, but if he was honest he had always seen Muggles as slightly...inferior...or maybe just ignorant.

Harry merely shrugged.

As soon as they arrived at the pitch, the sky was already purple. Sirius jumped on his broom and took off, and and for a moment Harry felt self-conscience as he looked up at James. James, however, grinned.

"Hey, you okay riding with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Sweet. Okay, I'll get on first?" Harry nodded and climbed on behind the older boy, his little arms not extending long enough to wrap fully around his teenage fathers body.

James went quite slow at first, before trekking after Sirius at a incredibly fast pace. Harry felt exhilarated. Flying was brilliant.

"Weeeee!" He screamed as James laughed.

"Want to ride with Sirius?" James yelled over the wind. Harry nodded, and next thing he knew he was flying through the air. He felt his stomache drop. He'd fallen! He was going to die, he was-

"Alright Harry?" Sirius laughed,zooming away.

Sirius had caught him.

It was raining now, the sky turning a blue-black.

"Fine." Harry breathed, and then he was laughing and screaming to go faster.

In the end, Sirius had even let Harry steer the broom, slapping him on the back and telling him he was a natural.

Harry was very tired as the three made their way back to the common room. The wind rapped furiously off the castle walls, the rain spraying on Harry's glasses and in his hair. Seeing his exhaustion, James plucked Harry into his arms. It wasn't before he was sound asleep.

...

Harry woke to screaming.

"GET UP!" James was kicking Sirius's bed frame, who was hiding under the covers.

"Fucking hell! Moony you sort him out, at least he listens to you!" James stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked quietly.

"To fucking shower! Is that okay with you?" He snarled. Remus sighed. James was grouchy, and when he was grouchy, he was hell.

"Sure, sorry." He mumbled as James slammed the bathroom door. Sirius was asleep opposite Harry, black hair sprawled strikingly against the white covers. That meant that Harry was in James's bed. Harry hoped he wasn't in a bad mood because of Harry disturbing him during the night.

"Padfoot please wake up, we're going to be late for classes."

"I'm tired!" was his muffled response.

"I don't feel well, please Sirius." Remus groaned tiredly. Sirius shot up.

"Are you okay? It's not the full moon is it? I'm sorry Rem I'm making it all worse. I'm up! See?" Sirius stumbled out of bed.

"It's fine Sirius." Remus laughed. Sirius gave him a shy smile.

Harry felt a tingling in his nose.

"Achoo!" Harry squeaked. Remus and Sirius startled.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled sheepishly.

"Your so cute Harry! Even when sneezing...or maybe especially when. Awh. I knew there was a reason I kept you!"

"Sirius!" Remus reprehended.

"Oi Prongs get out the shower you poof!" Sirius yelled, rasping on the door.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD SIRIUS SHUT YOU SHITTY MOUTH I'VE BEEN IN HERE 2 MINUTES YOU FUCKER!"

"Sheesh someone's in a mood." Sirius said. Remus stared at him in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable."

15 minutes later, James was done in the bathroom.

"Can we take Harry to lessons today then?" James asked, towel drying his already messy hair.

"Listen Prongs, I'm really not sure it's a good-"

"-Yes! Come on it'd be awesome!" Sirius widened his silver-grey eyes in an overly endearing manor. "Please Moony?"

"Jeez Pads your way to good at those puppy eyes!" James exclaimed, "Give poor Moony a chance."

"Would you like to come with us?" Remus sighed finally, amber eyes falling on Harry.

"Yes!" He said, staring up at his friend.

"Not as good as Harry though Sirius!" James said heartily, "Those eyes could calm a dragon." Harry eye's were a wide, dazzling green and too big for his small face. His fringe fell over his curved cheek, just past his pouty lips.

"Looks a bit like you when he does that Padfoot." James decided.

"We're going to be late." Peter said quietly, "You should probably decide soon."

"Yeah...okay fine, I guess if Harry would like to." Remus said.

...

Harry was invisible again.

He was sitting, squashed between Sirius and James, at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. And it was magnificent! So much food that Harry's mouth watered. Every now and then, James or Sirius would sneak Harry some food. It tasted as exquisite as it looked.

James was chatting to Peter about some sort of spell, and Remus was talking to a pretty girl with red hair that James seemed to stare dreamily at occasionally. Sirius seemed to be watching Remus converse.

"Come on then Pete, finish up we should be going." James said after a while, everyone having finished their food. Peter seemed embarrassed, quickly stuffing in the last of his croissant.

The Marauders had Charms first.

Harry sat by Sirius at the end of the row. The Charms teacher, 'Professor Flitwick' was about the same height as Harry and seemed to squeak instead of talk. Harry liked him a lot.

It seemed to go quickly for Harry. At first, the teacher had lectured the class (while standing on an array of boxes) on magical theory and how they would not be doing simple levitation in charms any more.

20 minutes later, Harry sat, watching the class levitate things from across the room.

Transfiguration was next, and Harry was sure the stern teacher could see him.

"Psst Harry." James whispered, throwing him a lopsided grin. Harry watched with an awed intrigue as James waved his wand silently. The pot of ink of his desk morphed and reformed, a beautiful bird the size of James's fist preening it's gold and red feathers. Harry nurtured that bird for the rest of the day, stroking its back lightly, its ink black eyes staring up at him.

When dinner came around, Harry's feet hurt and he was still hidden beneath the cloak. He squashed himself between James and Sirius, making sure the gap wasn't too noticeable to be suspicious. The hall was crowed and no one played attention to James as he sneaked Harry some of the delicious food from the table.

"Hey Moony could you look my Herbology homework over, mate?" Sirius asked as he shovelled up chicken drum sticks from a silver platter.

"Sure, but I'm not writing it for you."

"Of course not Remus, who do you think I am?"

"Watch it Pads," James laughs, "That accents coming out."

Sirius, unlike the rest of the Marauders didn't have the same generic received pronunciation accent, but a heavier, more aristocratic lull. It wasn't nearly as profound as Regulus's, but the hint of haughty disgust aloofness shone through.

"What do you expect James, he's a pureblood raised by a prejudiced family with a superiority complex." Remus says.

"Jeez cheers mate." Sirius snorts, "I hate them anyway...and I try you know, to not sound like that. All stuck up and shit, but it's kind of beat into me." Sirius has a dark, sad expression on his face.

"It's alright, we still love you." James laughs, "And I sounded like a real poof just then."

"Shut up James," Remus says lightly, "And of course that doesn't matter to us Sirius, you know that." Remus gave him a soft smile, and all was right again.

When night time came, The Marauders and Harry gathered on Sirius's bed to play chess. His sheets smelled of cinnamon and sweat.

"Do you think Aunt Petunia called the police?" Harry asked suddenly after James moved his knight, taking yet another one of Peter's pawns. The Marauders exchanged glances.

"I'm sure...I mean..." James looked at Remus for help.

"Your aunt and uncle, what are there names?"

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"Dursley? I didn't even know your surname, Harry Dursley, hmm." Sirius said.

"No my surname is Potter, like James!"

"What?" James asked, looking up from the chess board, "What..."

"James are you sure you don't have a young relation, i.e Harry?"

"He doesn't, trust me. I know pureblood heritage, especially James' like the back of my hand, courtesy to mother of course." Sirius supplies.

"He looks like he could be James's brother." Peter says.

"I doubt it, mum had some problem, she hasn't been able to have children since a few months after I was born, and I would know if I had a brother anyway."

"Hey Harry, do you have any other family you know of?"

"Well my parents, they died in a car crash, and just Dudley- my cousin."

"Right, well it's pretty late, why don't you go and get ready for bed Harry." Remus gives him a strained smile. Harry nods, and titters away to brush his teeth.

"Remus-"

"-not now." Remus says, placing a finger to his lips, "We'll talk later Sirius." Sirius doesn't back down, not ever. But he nods, and gets up.

"I'm coming Harry." he says, staring at Remus intently. 'It's okay' Remus mouths, and Sirius nods. Sirius places a massive grin on his face and chases a squealing Harry.

Harry brushes his teeth, jumps into his pyjamas and goes to the loo in five minutes. He sleeps in James' bed, which smells of sweat, soap and shampoo.

"I make it smell of shampoo to ward off Snivellus," James says when Harry mentions it. Really it's just from going to sleep with wet hair, but Harry chuckles even though he doesn't know who 'Snivellus' is.

Long after Harry had fallen asleep, the Marauders were still gathered on Sirius's bed.

"We can't keep him here forever." Remus sighs, dragging his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "I just don't know what to do. Harry's probably right to, his guardians must have filed a missing persons report by now."

"So what? They're the ones the pleep should be looking for, their abusive!" Sirius says angrily.

"Police," Remus corrects absent-mindedly.

"Look," Sirius continues, "His name is Potter, it's a sign! We need to find his connection to James, coincidences like that don't just happen!"

"I agree," James says, "I want to know how...why we look so alike."

They're's a silence before Peter speaks up.

"I think we should take him to a teacher, they can sort it out."

"What?" James said, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't an option." He states coldly. Peter closed his mouth, nodding into submission at James's harsh tone.

"Are you sure there's no chance you're related?" Sirius stresses.

"I mean, yeah I guess. Unless we're like 'long lost cousins', but I doubt it, purebloods keep such good tabs on there descendants."

"Look," Remus says, "There's a easy potion to brew that would spell out Harry's entire family tree. It would tell us if he has any relation to prongs, or any other guardians we could find. The potion just takes a few days to brew."

"Marvellous!" Sirius says, "Anyway, you've got a Quidditch game tomorrow Prongs, better start polishing your game if you want to beat that nasty..."

Three hours later and Remus had drifted over to his own bed sometime earlier, which James and Sirius had promptly invaded. James left with Peter around ten minutes ago, and Sirius lays sprawled over Remus' sheets.

"I'm tired," He whines. Remus rolls his eyes from above the book he was reading.

"Go sleep in your bed then."

"S'me comfy," He says, burning his head in the duvet, "Can't be arsed to move."

It takes fifteen minutes for Sirius to leave, and after Remus finished the chapter he was reading, he blows out the candle and falls into a peaceful slumber.

...

"The potion itself is pretty simple," Remus explains as the four boys trail down the corridors, "Ingredients shouldn't be too hard to get hold of, except this one: petal of a Freesia flower. There not very common in potion making, so we'll have to find one growing wild, I think I might have saw a patch growing in the forbidden forest." Remus says, scrutinizing the aged drawing of a flower in the potions book.

"Great, we'll head out there after lessons and get started then."James says, becoming distracted as Lily Evans walks by. Harry is still in the dorm, fast asleep. The Marauders had woken him up, but he'd said he wanted to stay and sleep for a bit so The Maruaders had left to get to breakfast.

"You okay Moony?" Sirius says, touching Remus' red cheeks for a moment, "You don't look so good, is it that time of the month again." It must look strange to a passer by, Sirius asking such a serious, concerned question to a boy.

"Yes Sirius it's that time again, I almost feel my uterus lining breaking apart inside me," Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Uterus lin-Oh right, yeah." Sirius lets out a surprised laugh, "You dirty minx Remus." He grins rakishly.

"Yeah well, it is coming up." Remus says. He looks tired and pasty, dark red circles beneath his eyes.

"You do feel a bit hot." Sirius says, worrying his lip.

"It must be my dashing good looks heating up my skin." Remus drones sarcastically.

"I'd rather have them heating my skin." Sirius says inappropriately, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You whore Padfoot." Remus says as they arrive in Defence. Sirius takes his seat next to James, a grin stretched on his face.

...

Harry wonders down to the common room about an hour after he others left for breakfast. He has James's long see-through cloak draped over him as he leaves through the portrait.

Harry hadn't got much sleep last night. He'd been worrying incessantly over his life back in Little Whingling. All his short life, Harry had wished to be swept away from Pivet Drive, and he's happy he's no longer there (he's sure the Dursley's are too) but he's worried about his teacher Miss Jones, and would feel safer if an adult explained everything to him.

The Hogwarts corridors are spectacular, with moving portraits and high ceilings.

Harry manages to find the Library, a massive chamber stacked hight with shelves and shelves of books. There aren't to many students around, only a few sitting in armchairs and working at tables. Harry spots Regulus behind a few shelves, scribbling down notes from a large, leather bound book whilst sitting on some cushions.

"Hi!" Harry says, shedding the cloak.

Regulus startles, dropping his quill and jumping up.

"Jeez kill me of shock why don't you." He says, taking a calming breath.

"Sorry," Harry says, dropping onto the floor next to him, "I thought you might be in lessons." He grins up at him with a cheesy, childish grin.

"Hmm well I suppose I ought to be," Regulus says idly.

Harry glances down at the pages of writing by Regulus, taking in the immaculate calligraphy.

"Wow you have queen writing," Harry says, "really neat like royal writing."

Regulus stares for a moment. "Well my parents had tutors for me when I was your age, my writing had to be impeccable."

"What age are you now?"

"Fifteen," Regulus shrugs, "How old are you?"

"Four! I had my birthday few days ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

There's a short silence.

"Nice drawing!" Harry says, glancing down at an aged piece of parchment, covered in drawings of hands in different positions. The fingers are long and slim, the cuticles low and neat, the nails flawless and the knuckles knobbly with bones protruding onto the back of the hands.

"Oh," Regulus says, scrambling to pick up the sheets of papers filled with drawings of various inanimate objects, "There nothing, nothing at all. Just stupid scribbles." He says, pushing the sheets away and running a hand through his hair nervously. Harry sees a tiny, almost unnoticeable tint of cherry colouring Regulus's cheeks.

"My Mother made me take art classes from an early age." Regulus explains, "And it's um easier to draw from life, hence my...hands." Harry looks down and notices the slim, rough and smooth hands belong to Regulus.

"Your like Van Gough good." Harry says. It seems Regulus isn't used to compliments, and he looks down sheepishly with a smile.

"Yes well, I've heard of _that_ muggle."

Harry tells Regulus about an art museum he went to with his school, and some drawings he saw there. Regulus seems interested, eventually telling Harry that in the magic world they don't really have museums or exhibitions, and that art was mainly just portrait realism.

"There's nothing raw or real, abstract or deep. The artists in the magical world are spectacular, but they're simple. Paintings that look like the thing they're working from, I've seen more emotion in a splash of paint."

If Harry was honest, he didn't didn't completely understand the point Regulus was making. There was nothing deep or artistic about Harry. He nodded though, and told Regulus he could be in any of the museums he was so good. Harry had said it truthfully, but also just as a compliment he was used to giving. Regulus seemed unused to receiving them however, as he smiles sadly.

"Thank you Harry, that's very nice of you." Harry beams at the praise.

Over the next 20 minutes Regulus continues to jot down complicated notes which he says are spells and magical theory he's coming up with. Regulus pulled out a few books for Harry to read, and Harry sits whilst looking at the moving pictures, fascinated. The invisibility cloak is wrapped around Harry's shoulder, so, in case anyone comes by he can slip in on quickly so no one sees him. He doesn't expect to have to use it until all of a sudden Regulus makes a panicked gesture for Harry to put the cloak on. Just as Harry manages to get it on, a tall teenager sweeps around the corner.

"Regulus," The boy says in greeting. Harry recognized him for the silver tie wearing boy he saw when he'd wondered down into the dungeons.

"Severus," Regulus greets. The boy has greasy, long black hair, a large hooked nose and dark eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's only Herbology, it's easy." Regulus says haughtily. Severus raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"I heard you were in the hospital wing again. Are you-"

"-I'm fine Sev." The two stare at each other intensely.

"Right." Severus says, giving him a nod and sweeping away.

"He's a friend...sort of."

"Okay." Harry replies.

Harry and Regulus stay in each others company for another twenty minutes. Regulus draws a small drawing of a Golden Snitch for Harry, who beams and draws Regulus an intricate collection of stick figures, labelling one Harry and one Regulus. Regulus thanks him with a bright smile.

When Regulus leaves with Harry, saying he better not skip Potions, Harry tumbles back to the dorm. He quickly throws the cloak in a heap by James' bed where he found it, before climbing up onto said bed. He stares at the drawing Regulus gave him whilst eating the food left for him by the others, smiling.

...

James doesn't dislike children, but he's never particularly liked them. He was an only child, doted on and loved and he'd never wanted another in the picture. That was until Quidditch got boring to play in the extensive Potter Manor lands alone, and he'd desperately wanted a brother. So he'd latched to Sirius, and Sirius to him, and they would always be brothers.

James hadn't particularly liked children until he met Harry. He had an overwhelming urge to protect him. James didn't often feel strongly so quickly about something. When James and the others congregated around Hagrids hut to go into the forbidden forest and find some flower, he thought it'd be nice if Harry had any relation to him.

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in SO long, and I don't know when I will again really. Please let me know your thoughts, It keeps me motivated! And sorry for mistakes, I really need to get a beta lol._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Please read authors not at end._

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it isn't mine I'm afraid

**Chapter Seven**

Peter Pettigrew doesn't like Harry Potter. He doesn't like children all too much, he gets far to much of them every summer when his muggle cousins come over. Peter treads through the Forbidden Forest, avoiding the dark, sinister looking parts. The Marauders have spilt up, all looking for some stupid flower. Peter couldn't care less if they found it or not, because he couldn't care less about Harry Potter.

As it happens, Peter stumbles across the flower first. There's a whole patch of them, sitting innocently at the base of a tall oak tree. Their delicate petals sparkle in the sun, and Peter can notice the resemblance to the drawing of the flower needed that Remus showed the three of them. For a moment, Peter wants to uproot them all. To destroy them, because he is bitter and annoyed and wants to be in control of something for once. But the need to please outweighs this urge, and Peter calls to the others in triumph, and the pat on the back from Sirius and pleased grin from James give Peter a rush, but the feeling is hollow, and Peter worries it might run out one day, that one day the want of control will outweigh his loyalty to his friends.

...

They make the potion in an abandoned class room at lunch, with James and Sirius making the potion and Remus guiding them, and Peter checking the map for anyone coming.

"I'm not very good at practical potion making," Remus said sheepishly, "It's probably best you two do it."

James adds the worm root and Sirius carefully stirs the cauldron, before finally adding in three petals from the flower.

"It should go an amber-gold colour after three minutes if brewed correctly, and then it needs to rest for three days." Remus explains, and Sirius nods. They all wait in silence, peering at the potion in suspense.

"Hah!" James yells suddenly with an enormous grin, "It appears my outstanding skills in Potions have succeeded yet again." Remus rolls his eyes with a small smile as the potion turns from green to orange.

"Filch is coming!" Peter says, breaking the cheery atmosphere.

"Quick!" Sirius hisses to James who hastily pours the potion into a small, cork sealed jar. They shove the equipment into their school bags and leg it out of there, hearing Filch's outraged cry as he reaches the now empty classroom.

"Fucking hell," Sirius pants, "That was a close one."

"You know Padfoot, we haven't done a prank in ages." James says with a smirk.

...

Lily Evans keeps her hair up in a ponytail most days, because it's getting far too long. There's that inner part of her that wants to have long, shiny locks of hair, but in reality she realises it is far from practical.

The one thing Lily loathes about her uniform, is the trousers. They're not atrociously baggy or scandalously tight, but rather a neat slim fit. That's not what bothers Lily, but rather the lack of pockets. At home, Lily wears tracksuit bottoms or jeans or leggings, and they all have pockets. She was used to shoving random bits of paper in them, or an old lip-balm, everything small and insignificant. No longer having them is such a bother to Lily, who now must take responsibility of every piece of paper she is handed immediately, and not store it away until she can bothered with it.

This is also a problem with Lily's wand.

Believe it or not, Lily Evans does not always carry around a bag bursting to the brim with books (that's only most of the time) and on the occasion that she doesn't, she likes to keep her wand with her just in case. So what is she to do with it if she has no bag? Well she'd shove it in her (front obviously) pocket. But wait, her trousers have no pockets.

So Lily finds the perfect solution. If she is honest, she copied it. From Sirius Black no less!

There are months in the school year where Sirius Black's hair grows to unmanageable lengths. The wavy locks fall into his eyes (a fate he is unused to) and he furiously pushes it back whilst jotting down notes in class- usually notes for Remus Lupin when he is away visiting his mother as God forbid Black would take control of his own learning. And one day Black walks into Potions with his hair in an effortless, casual bun held up by his wand. He tirelessly slips his wand out when he needs to spell the potion before twisting in back into his hair in under a second, a few dark waves falling around his face.

Lily Evans stared in awe. It was ingenious! The perfect storage solution. Later that night she stood in front of her mirror, and managed to seamlessly hoist her long, medium thick hair into a messy up do, her wand secured with in. She'd thought of the pretty Chinese lady that served her her food in the three dragons the last time she went out with her parents, who'd had her sleek black hair pinned up with chop sticks.

So the school now often saw Lily sporting this look. When she'd first walked into the great hall with it, she'd been nervous and embarrassed.

"Alright Evans," Black said as she sat down, "I see you've finally scouted me out as a new beauty inspiration and fashion icon." He smirked with a wink.

Lily started placing food on her plate with tongs and didn't look at Black, "You wish Black," She said, "However I see the practicality in your new 'look.'" Sirius doesn't seem to know what to respond to Lily's comment, and she ate the rest of her food with a tiny smile.

So, at present Lily is wearing her wand within her hair, and sitting below an oak tree by the black lake, reading a new muggle book her mother sent to her about space travel.

It was slightly chilly outside, the morning frost still clouding the sun even at midday. There also weren't many students out, many preferring to stay indoors and eat their lunch in the great hall. Lily had brought a pastry outside, and wrapped up in her cloak she felt warm enough.

There wasn't much left of her lunch hour, so Lily decided she best find her books and bag from the dorm before Transfiguration.

On her way, Lily heard something strange.

She sneaks around the corner, and gapes at the sight. There's a person! A little person-child!

"You!" She shrieks in shock, and the little thing scurries away before she gets a look of him. She darts around the corner after him, but he's gone, completely.

Lily wonders if she's going mad, but decides she would've noticed symptoms before she started seeing things so rules that out. So he _was_ there! Lily pouts furiously, marching away. She'll get to the bottom of this!

And then the ceiling turned to ice.

...

"JAMES POTTER!" Professor McGonagall yells, and Lily can't help but roll her eyes. Of course it would be him yet again, him and almost certainly-

"-SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily watches silently from her seat as the head of Gryffindor storms over to the trouble makers.

"The ceilings have turned to ice, it is snowing in the corridors and the floor down to the dungeons is dangerously slippy, I've no doubt you two are the cause of this." She says furiously with an expectant flourish.

"Honestly Profess-"

"I do not want to hear it Potter, my office immediately." Lily catches the two's downcast expressions before they trail around the corner. Lily would say she was was a little disheartened, but not surprised Potter was reaking havoc with his sidekick yet again.

That said, James Potter had been stubbornly growing on Lily, rather like a persistent fungus that was hard to be rid of. Lily really didn't want to think of how recently her mind had been betraying her, thoughts wondering over how sweet James' smile was when he looked at her, or how he was safe and strong and not temperamental like Snape...

Lily shook her head furiously, James Potter was a pig and a bully and she _certainly_ did not like him.

...

"This is fucking shit." Sirius says, resting his head lightly on James' thigh.

"Hmm." James hums, reclining back against the wall. Sirius shifted and looked up at his best mate,

"Think we should get back to it?" He asks lightly.

"No." James scoffs. Sirius nodded and rests his head back on James' leg, shutting his eyes.

"I'm tired." He says, "Just wanna sleep."

"Not on me you don't," James laughs, "Get off."

"Nooo." Sirius taunts, "You can't make me."

"Yes I fucking can."

Before Sirius can comprehend what's happening, he's pinned to the ground, and James looms over him with a smirk, "See?" He mocks, pressing his knee painfullu hard into Sirius's thigh. Sirius winces through laughter,

"Okay, okay." He surrenders. James grins and pulls Sirius up after him.

"Don't wanna do this." Sirius whines, looking around at the dirty floor, "I swear Filch dragged mud through here on purpose." Sirius and James had been ordered to clean the entire third floor without magic as punishment for their latest prank, much to their horror.

"You grab the mop, I'll wet the floor." James says eventually, trudging to the bucket. Sirius watches him for a moment before nodding to himself and begrudgingly grabbing the mop.

It's two hours until they're done, and Sirius falls onto his bed, pissed and tired. There's a little squeak and Sirius sees he's jumped onto a sleeping Harry.

"Shit Harry I'm sorry!" Sirius says, but when he pulls back the covers Harry is still softly sleeping. Sirius laughs, and goes to brush his teeth.

...

"The potion should be ready tomorrow." Remus says as he buttons up his shirt.

"Perfect." Sirius says, zipping up his flies. James tumbles out of the bathroom, his hair a mess despite just having a shower.

"Seen my tie?" He asks, searching blindly and making more of a mess.

"Is this it?" Harry asks, emerging from a pile of clothes. James brightens.

"Nice one Haz!" He grins.

It's early Saturday, and James and others are getting ready for his Quidditch match.

"You'll be cheering me one right?" He asks Harry as they leave. Harry nods, and James passes him his cloak. Harry throws it on happily, content with being invisible. Harry has some toast for breakfast, and James is talking seriously to a group of Gryffindor's about the upcoming game.

"Alright Smith, it's down to you in the end. Catch that snitch and we are one step closer to the cup." The team nod, and James departs with them to change into his quidditch robes.

"He'll be great." Sirius tells Harry quietly, "He's an amazing chaser, he thinks I should try out for beater, but I don't wanna break a nail or anything." Remus snorts at this.

"Oh yes, Sirius Black is far too pretty for sports." Sirius only grins boyishly in response.

Harry almost gets lost in the crowd on the way to the pitch, but Remus searches for his hand and grips it tightly. Harry is comforted, and squeezes Remus's slim hand. He thinks he sees Remus smile.

Harry squishes between Remus and Sirius, still invisible, to watch the game from the high seats that surround the pitch after Peter says Harry wouldn't fit next to him. Harry thinks the seating looks an awful lot like a football stadium.

James is absolutely spectacular on the pitch, and Harry is gaping the whole game. He flies around like a bird, swiftly and flamboyantly. He scores ten goals by the end of the game. Harry spots Regulus too, playing seeker for the Slytherin team. He is a wonderful flyer Harry notices. He isn't as showy as James, but he glides effortlessly along the pitch, and he looks rather beautiful, instead of brilliant like James. It was 180-20 to Gryffindor, a rather pitiful feat for the Slytherins when Regulus made a stunning dive too quick for Harry to see properly. The Gryffindor seeker follows him, but Regulus holds the golden snitch and the game is over.

Gryffindor still won, 180-170. Sirius curses loudly, grumbling about his 'prick of a brother.'

When they get to James, he is yelling at his seeker.

"What was that Smith? You were awful." The seventh year looks bored.

"He's a good seeker Potter," He says casually, "He could play for England, me not so much. He should be glad he saved Slytherin from utter shame. Watch out for him Potter." He says before leaving the pitch.

"Play for England." Sirius scoffs, "Reg is shit, he got lucky is all."

"He is a remarkable player Sirius, we are just lucky that the Slytherin keeper is horrendous and James is such a good chaser." Remus says.

"Why are you taking his side?" Sirius spits, "I hate him!"

"I am not taking a side! I'm appreciating talent!"

"You never appreciate anything I do!" Sirius says angrily.

"That's a lie! I appreciate you!" Remus stormed away.

"Wait Remus I'm sorry!" Sirius runs after him, and Harry can hear their bickering from where he stands. Peter says something about food and leaves.

"Well I think you were amazing!" Harry says, popping his head up from the cloak.

"Thanks kid," James laughs, ruffling the boys hair. Harry spouts his praise all the way back from the pitch, remarking on how cool Quidditch is, James grinning.

"Regulus was really good too," Harry says.

"I know." James said, somewhat bitterly but with a hint of respect. He doesn't notice it's odd Harry knows his name. "That's what worries me."

...

Next day, the potion is ready.

"This will help us determine what to do next," Remus said, "If Harry is related to James, and their similar appearance isn't just coincidence, we can talk to your parents Prongs."

"Yeah, my mum would adopt him whether he was a muggle or related to us." James said, "She's practically adopted Sirius."

"Yep, too right." Sirius smirked lazily.

The potion was sparkling a burnt gold, and it smelled of parchment and honey.

"It needs your blood now James," Remus said, "to determine the bloodline it should track, it will need Harry's also." James pursed his lips a little at this, but nodded none the less.

"Hey Harry," James said softly, Sirius waiting patiently in the door way, "We want you to help up with something."

"Okay..." Harry said, his bright eyes flicking up from the book he was looking at. He followed James and Sirius into the abandoned class room on the third floor quietly.

"Hello Harry." Remus smiled warmly. Harry smiled back.

"Right Harry, we've made a potion that will reveal your family members so we can work out how to go about things now," James said.

"Cool!"

"It is, but we'll some of your blood too Harry."

"Okay." Sirius used a small severing charm on Harry's palm, and Harry held his bleeding hand over a piece if parchment. A small puddle of blood gathered there. Harry was wincing, but didn't cry. Remus gave a small nod, and James quickly used a healing charm on Harry's hand and wiped away the blood.

"Are you okay?" James said in a hurry, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's alright." Harry gave a smile.

Remus poured some of the potion onto the parchment, and added James blood. The stark red blood starting to form a family tree. All five of them watched in wonder. The bloodied tree made branches, and small writing scratched itself into the parchment.

"Fucking hell!" Sirius exclaimed, "He is your secret brother!" The names read _Fleamont and Euphemia Potter_, James' parents. James eyes widened, _brother_?! He couldn't believe it, he watched name branch off from his parents, fully expecting his to connect to a sibling of Harry Potter. But it didn't, instead another name with a dotted line, signifying marriage joined onto James' name.

"That's impossible..." James gaped as the name Lily Evans scratched itself in. And from them, branched _Harry Potter_.

"I don't have son!" James' squeaked, "Me and Evans aren't married, this is ridiculous!" Their faces were very pale.

"I think something might have gone wrong," Remus said slowly, "Really _very_ wrong..."

James, in a state of panic and disray, was about to snarl something rather rude when the door burst open.

Professor Dumbledore, followed by Professor McGonagall and Slughorn entered, and behind them trailed tall, pale and pretty Lily Evans.

"Lily has told me there is a young child in the school unaccounted for," Dumbledore states calmly, "And judging by that piece of paper, I suspect he is not where he belongs."

Sirius shoots Evans a vicious scowl, and her lip only trembles a tiny bit.

"We're really sorry sir!" James began, "But you see, we couldn't tell a teacher, we _couldn't_! And this potion is fuc-messed up, it's wrong- it says Harry's my son- I don't have a son!" There is a crazed, manic look in James' eye.

Dumbledore shares looks with the other professors.

"I think we should all have a chat in my office."

...

James is biting his lip and jigging his leg up and down rather quickly. He doesn't understand, he's sixteen! He's not a father.- he's not _Harry's_ father either. He doesn't really know what to think.

"Bon Bon anyone?" Dumbledore sits at his desk, The Marauders, Harry and Lily sat opposite him. McGonagall frowned slightly as if it wasn't the approriate time to be offering out sweets. "Or a Sherbet lemon, recently I've been quite taken with them."

Nobody takes a sweet.

For a moment, there is nothing but the noise of Dumbledore sucking a sweet in the silence.

"Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore says, and the sluggish Professor snaps to attention, "Do you believe there to be an impurity to the potion of any sort?"

"As far as I believe it should be fully functional."

"Well obviously it fucking isn't!" Sirius says hotly. Peter squeaks at Sirius's loud voice.

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall reprehends angrily. Sirius glares at the ground.

"Please can somebody tell me what's going on!" Lily snaps, her face as furious and red as her hair, "For goodness sake!"

"We made a potion to find out who Harry's relatives are, and it said I was his father, and you his mother." James states dully. Lily gapes incrediously.

"Don't speak such utter nonsense Potter! If this is one of your childish pranks I swear t-"

"-Please Miss Evans, lets speak rationally of this." Dumbledore says pleasantly.

"There's nothing rational about this!" James said loudly.

"I'm sorry." Harry says quietly, "Everyone is angry and it's my fault." James was horrified to see Harry was crying. Sirius shared and uneasy glance with James, before running his hands through Harry's hair and pulling his head onto his shoulder somewhat soothingly.

"I believe we can find an explanation for this." Professor Dumbledore addresses James and Lily. Meanwhile, Harry broke out in loud sobs muffled by Sirius's shoulder, he seemed to whisper something to the distraught child and gave Remus a panicked, helpless look.

"Harry," Dumbledore says lightly, "Do you remember how it was you came to Hogwarts?"

"I um don't really know." Harry looks anxiously at Sirius, nervous for being adressed by an older and powerful wizard. Sirius gives him an awkward smile and a nod. "I remember just wanting to be somewhere else."

"James, this potion said that you were Harry's father?" James nodded mutely. Dumbledore looked apprehensive.

"Harry, would you mind telling me the date?"

"I'm not really sure, but it was my birthday not that long ago."

"Just the year would be acceptable."

"1984..." There was a silence in the room, Peter shuffled away.

"It's not possible..." Lily said, "This is a prank! Admit it Potter!" She yells, but she is crying. James can feel his own tears.

"Harry said his parents died when he was one." James says.

"Shut up prongs! Don't you fucking dare!" Sirius knows exactly what James is implying, "He's not your son!" But James is staring intently at Harry.

"They're Lily's eyes." He says. Lily has a hand over her mouth, and she tried to look away. He is not her son, he is not her son, but there is a tugging in her when he looks a her, and all Lily wants to do is deny it, because it is unreal and strange. She doesn't marry James, she doesn't give birth to this sad, broken child. It is ridicollus.

"The magic within children is very unstable, it is indeed possible that somehow Harry was able to travel back in time. Time travel is very undeveloped as of yet."

"Time travel?" Harry asks, "I don't think I understand. Why is James saying he's my dad?"

"This your fault Potter! What have you done!" In her anger, Lily shouts.

"Don't fucking blame me! You don't know anything!"

"I know your a nasty berk and this is right up your street!" James looks furious.

"I think now is not the time Miss Evans." Dumbledore says softly.

"I feel ill." Harry tells Remus, he has gone awfully pale. "What's happening to me?"

Harry's skin looks translucent, and blood runs from between his lips.

"Harry!" James wiped the blood from his son's lips. "Professor what is happening!"

"We must act quickly." Dumbledore says, and he has turned sombre. "Horace, collect the potion. I am sure you know which." Professor Slughorn nods, and leaves.

"You must all be made to forget this." Dumbledore says seriously, "If you do not, Harry will cease to exist. The future is changing, it is a dangerous thing to meddle with time."

"I don't want to forget." James says, "He is then? My son?"

"I believe so." Lily sobs, and James straightens. He nods shakily.

"Okay, if it has to be doe."

"The potion will be specific to memories of Harry, the past few weeks might seem hazy however."

James turns to Sirius, "We must say goodbye." He gives Sirius a look, and Sirius understands that he is cracking. One push and he will not let go, he needs reassurance.

"I agree." He says, and Remus nods.

"Harry." Sirius says, "I'm sorry, but you will have to go back to your Aunt and Uncle." James flinches, and Sirius is disgusted with what he is saying. He knows abuse, and he just hopes Harry will turn out better that he did.

Harry seems confused, but he nods.

"You are very special Harry." He continues, "And one day, you will come to Hogwarts and you will have a wand and you will learn magic too."

Harry's eyes widen, "I'm a wizard?"

Sirius smiles softly, "I'll miss you kid," he says, "I hope to see you again sometime." He kisses his forehead.

"As do I," Remus smiles, "Harry Potter."

Harry is confused when James kneels in front of him, and takes his face in his hands. "Harry Potter." He smiles, but his face is messy with tears, "I want you to know I am so proud of you." No one is ever proud of Harry, and a warmth fills his chest, "And that I wish I could be with you forever, and I am so so sorry Harry. But know that your father loved you, and he wished he could stay. You will never be alone Harry, I love you."

His lips meet his forehead and he cries into Harry's hair silently. James feels a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up. Lily smiles and nods. She kneels shakily next to him.

"Your mother loves you too Harry." She says, and Harry cries.

"You're really my parents?" They say nothing, and Professor Slughorn rushes in.

"We must be quick." Dumbledore says. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Sirius asks.

"It will make you forget." And they all know what they must forget. Remus drinks the potion, and Sirius tips it back. Peter scarfed it down quickly, seeming relieved. Lily nods at James, and they drink the vials.

"We will meet again Harry Potter, I am sure." Dumbledore says, and Harry disappears. He awakes in his cupboard under the stairs, wondering what happened, his memories hazy. He shrugs and Aunt Petunia pounds her fist on his cupboard, and Harry goes to make breakfast.

Professor Mcgonagall, who had been silent the entire time, wipes her eyes and drinks the clear liquid. Dumbledore and Slughorn follow.

Half an hour later, the group come around.

"Sir?" Lily Evans says, "How did we get here." The Marauders look around in confusion.

Dumbledore looks at his desk, where a small piece of parchment is hidden. _We must forget_, It said in his own handwriting.

"I believe Miss Evans, some mysteries must stay hidden." Everyone looks baffled, and disorientated. "You best all get back to you common rooms." The students leave, and when they are past the gargoyle, James exclaims,

"Well that was odd!" The others nod.

"Great match yesterday though Prongs!"

"Too right it was, with me as captain." Peter looks at James adoringly. Lily rolls her eyes. Noticing this, James says, "Don't deny is Evans, you love my phenomenal skills. Go out with me?"

"No, no, NO!" Lily storms away.

"Don't think she likes you mate." Sirius says.

"She does, she just can't admit it." Remus rolls his eyes, and they make their way to the common room. They don't remember why they have tear tracks down there cheeks, but they wipe them away quickly and don't think on it again.

Four years later, a weeping Lily Potter tells her husband their having a baby. Peter hides in the corner and watches. He is no longer a loyal friend. Remus Lupin struggles to find work, and is often weary. Sirius Black is lonely, but he grins at the news, exclaiming he better be god father.

And seventeen year old Harry Potter awakes in a world of war, far from his time.

...

_Okay so it's been a while (sorry!), but here is a chapter. As you can see, plot point one is over and we're moving on to older Harry back in time, where the real shifting of the timeline happens and cannon will change. I think I'll change the description too as I've decided to turn this into a proper story rather than a short ficlet. I really hope you like where this is going, please let me know by reviewing! I'd really like to know your thoughts of this change. _

_Thanks everyone for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for any mistakes etc still haven't got a beta lol. I really hope everyone had a great Christmas and new years! Anyone Star Wars fans here? I saw the new movie and it was really good :D _

_Charlotte _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Wow, another update, check me out xD Please read authors note at end._

**Chapter Eight**

Harry awoke in darkness. He tried to decipher what was happening. Where was he? Harry recalls the fall of Voldermort, holding the elder wand between his fingers but not quite snapping it, and sleeping that night. It's all he remembers, and now he was here. The ground beneath him is rough and wet, and the cold wind tells Harry he's outside. He stumbles upwards and almost falls, but catches himself on what he presumes is a wall. Looking up, he can see the stars in the black sky and a small crescent moon. That was odd, it had been close to full the day before, this moon was impossible. Harry had an uneasy feeling.

He staggered forward, squinting at the light ahead. He appeared to be in Diagon alley he found when he reached the end of the small, pitch black walkway he'd found himself in. There were street lanterns burning, but no was was about. From what he could see, the shops were in good condition, nothing to be seen of the wrecked business's that the death eaters had demolished. Harry hardly believed that anyone had repaired all the shops ruined in the war overnight, something wasn't right.

Upon further inspection, Harry could see some people walking about. Sinister people in dark hoods and black cloaks.

Harry felt numb with cold, but when he moved too quickly he hissed in pain. He pulled up his shirt slightly. In the dim light, Harry could make out a deep cut that run down his side from his clavicle to his hip. It looked like a splinch. Harry swore under his breath.

"How did I get here?" He mumbled to himself. He needed to find out what was happening, and fast judging by the stream of blood soaking through his clothes. He was in trouble now.

* * *

Regulus Black stared at the dark mark on his arm, fixated. He loathed it. He remembered the day he'd gotten it, the nerves, the jittery twitch of his fingers as he held out his arm, and the burn- hot and painful and suffocating. He'd known that as soon as the mark burned onto his arm like a brand, nothing would be the same.

When Regulus was fourteen, and Harry Potter fell into his life, he began to question his parents blood purist views. He remembered Harry Potter the muggle, who'd played guess the animal with him. Harry Potter would forever be the greatest mystery in Regulus' life. He was there one day, and then he was gone. Regulus was so confused that after much internal conflict, he'd gone to Sirius. Sirius had not been pleased to hear from him. When he'd asked about Harry, he'd laughed loudly and said Regulus was going mad. At first, Regulus had thought Sirius was bluffing, but he knew his brother and in the end Regulus came to the conclusion that Sirius really didn't know who he was talking about. For a long time, Regulus thought perhaps he'd dreamed Harry up, but he had the stick man drawing to prove Harry Potter had indeed been a real person.

As Regulus grew older, he began to question the mysterious happening. Who was Harry? Was he as innocent and insignificant as he seemed?

Despite all this, Harry had planted the seed into Regulus' mind, the doubt of his parents views, and it grew stronger with research. He still firmly believed that Muggleborn witches and wizards came to the wizarading world and uprooted magical traditions, bringing there own culture and holidays. But they were not weaker than a pureblood, they didn't deserve to die.

Regulus has still joined he death eaters. He had, for his family. He had no other choice, they were suspicious, asking question of he Blacks loyalty. Regulus' pledge of service saved his family, and lost him his brother.

Sirius would always be Regulus' greatest regret.

Regulus should be dead. It was no secret that Regulus was not completely committed to the Dark Lord's cause, there were whispers- _'He's too much like is brother'_-Had Regulus not been the last heir to the line of Black who had a fairly credible record, he would have been..._disposed_ of long ago. But he was clever, silent and cunning while people told their secrets, he appeared harmless and people seemed to think they could talk about private matters around Regulus and he wouldn't remember the next time they saw each other.

Regulus knew what he had to do, Kreacher had told him all about The Dark Lords horcruxs. He wants to say leave it all, go somewhere else and forget about it all. Maybe America, or France. But he can't, he knows what he has to do. He thinks death will be less lonely anyway.

"I heard your bloodtraitor brother managed to save that bitch McKinnon in the last attack from one of Malfoy's killer curses." Rabastan Lestrange says from across him. He is a little too tipsy, and too young to be drinking so much firewhisky. Regulus doesn't know why he puts up with him, but he tends to hang around Regulus' flat in London until late at night. Regulus likes his flat, it's clean and large enough for him. His parents want him to move back home, but they are suffocating and the walls remind Regulus of his haunting childhood, and Sirius.

"I remember when Sirius was the proclaimed Heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black!" Rabastan laughs, and he is slurring his words slightly now. Regulus rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment. "Regulus was so small and insignificant, until of course Sirius Black got sorted into Gryffindor, and mummy and daddy finally notice little Reggie." Regulus is starting to find Rabastan unbearable. Rabastan Lestrange is sixteen years old, and he has all he teenage dramatics and angst Regulus certainly did not have at that age. He has an almost creepy adoration of his older by twelve years brother Rodolphus Lestrange. He copies everything that he does, even becoming a death eater. Regulus is only 18, but he feels so much more mature than Rabastan.

Rabastan has long and messy dark brown hair that falls just below his chin. Regulus doesn't know how he deals with it so long. He also seems to think it is alternative and cool to wear dark smudged black eyeliner. He reminds Regulus somewhat of Sirius, but Sirius is neater than him and more causally handsome, and his hair isn't nearly so messy.

Rabastan is right though, Sirius was the favourite in his parents eyes for a long time. The first born, the heir. And when he became useless, they turned to Regulus.

"Your brother fucking _hates_ you." Rabastan laughs loudly, "He replaced you with a _bloodtraitor_, who was it? Potter? _James Potter_? Poor Regulus." Rabstan scoots closer to Regulus and clumsily kisses him on the jaw, "Don't worry Regulus," He says indifferently, "I'll love you, even if no one else does."

"Okay." Regulus says, pulling the bottle away from Rabastan. He appears to be positively pissed now, "I think you ought to go home you fucking drunkard."

Rabastan pouts and rolls his head onto Regulus' shoulder. Regulus ends up half carrying him home through London. On the way home, Regulus decided to cut through Diagon Alley.

With his fast pace, Regulus tripped on a heap on the ground.

"What the fuck?" He said, peering down. There was a body huddled on the ground. "Hello?" He said cautiously. The person stood up shakily, leaning against the wall for support. Regulus could hear his harsh, laboured breathing.

"Potter?" He says eventually, making out the a face in the dim light. Fucking James Potter.

"Yes? Can you see my glasses, I can't see you." Regulus picks up the thin spectacles.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your mudblood wife and stolen 'brother." Regulus says harshly.

"Wife? I don't have a wife? Or a brother."

"Yes you do, you're James Potter."

"What? I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Who are you?" Regulus stares at the person. It couldn't be...

"You're hurt," Regulus manages to get out, "Come with me." The teen stumbles after him, and they reach Regulus' quickly. Regulus throws one of the boys arms around his shoulder and drags him up the stairs.

When Regulus pulls open the door, the boy is fully unconscious. Regulus dumps him of the sofa, and quickly pulls away his shirt. He winces at the wound. Regulus grabs one of his old t shirts off the floor (muggle clothing he'd admit to no one he owned) and tries to stop the bleeding. The shirt is quickly soaked, and Regulus fumbles for his wand. Regulus is damn good at healing, and casts the spell effortlessly and the wound stops bleeding. It's bad though, and Regulus knows a simple spell can't fix it completely.

He gets up, and leaves the unconscious boy. He just needs rest, Regulus tells himself as he cleans the blood from his hands in the kitchen sink. He can't get it all out of his cuticles, and he scrubs frantically. He finally stops, and runs his hands over his face.

"What am I dong?" He asked to himself. The teen looks about his age, and he said his name was Potter...Harry Potter. Regulus falls into a chair and stares at the boy.

He looks an awful lot like James Potter, but Regulus can see differences. He had a smaller, more button like nose and he seems to be cursed with full, pouty pink lips like Regulus, unlike James. His dark lashes rest on his pale cheeks, from what Regulus can remember James Potter had a slight tan. He was also younger, James was a fully grown man who wore stubble across his jaw and had broad shoulder and a powerful build, this boy was scrawny and too skinny, much like Regulus. Despite this, the resemblance was uncanny.

He can't be Harry Potter the 4 year old muggle Regulus met at fourteen, he is much too old. He just can't be. Eventually, Regulus falls into an uneasy sleep.

...

Harry awakes in a strange room he doesn't recognise. He pushes himself up, he appeared to be lying on a black sofa. He winces as he does so, and presses his hand to his aching side. The room is nice, if unfamiliar. There are two black sofa's, an armchair and many bookcases filled with heavy books. The obvious magical items Harry can spot around the place, and the lack of electrical appliances, tells Harry he is in the home of a wizard. He feels about for his glasses and find them next to him on a coffee table.

"Hello?" He calls out. There is silence, and a moment later, someone walks into the room through an open kitchen. For a second, Harry stops breathing. _Sirius_.

But it isn't, he is too young. And Sirius is dead. Harry stares at the stranger who looks so much like the Sirius Harry sees in photographs of his parents wedding.

"Hi," Harry says cautiously. "Where am I?"

"My home." The stranger says, "You were wondering about at night, with a nasty wound, its 6 o clock now, I found you yesterday." He inclined his head to Harry's side, "I tired to patch you up, but it was pretty bad. You probably won't be up to full strength for a few days."

Harry frowns, and tries to stretch his mind to what happened. He remembers waking up in a dark place, and his cut up side. He can't really remember his conversation with this man. Harry finds it very odd the stranger isn't celebrating or doesn't appear to know who Harry is.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Harry asked.

"Celebrating?" He asks, confused. "Why would I be celebrating."

Harry laughs incredulously. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fall of Lord Voldermort? You sure your alright mate?"

Regulus gaped. This man was completely insane! The fall of the dark lord- I wish!

"You're crazy." The stranger said, "The war is still very much alive."

"You're the crazy one! Who even are you?" Harry yelled, suddenly annoyed.

"Regulus Black." The other man huffed, "And I am not-"

"-that's impossible!" Harry shouted, "Regulus Black is dead!"

"Well clearly not you absolute nutter! I'm right here!"

"Your completely barmy." Harry says. They glare at each other for a solid minute.

"I think..." Regulus trails, "I think we should sit down and talk about this."

Harry frowns at the boy, but he carefully sits on the edge of the sofa, he watches and Regulus sits down and folds his long legs underneath him.

"I thought you were James Potter." Regulus said, "You have a strong resemblance."

"James Potter is dead!" Harry said, now positively furious. This man had no right to talk about his dead father.

"Wow, you have a tendency to kill off living people don't you?" Harry frowns, he doesn't understand at all what is happening. A horrible thought struck him.

"What's the date?" He asks frantically.

"The 4th of March, why?"

"No, no the year!"

"1979..."

Harry's eyes widen. It can't be...Time travel. There was no other explanation. "Yesterday it was 1998." he says.

Regulus' own eyes widen. "That's impossible! What you are implying is ludicrous."

"My name is Harry James Potter, I was born to Lily and James Potter on the 31st of July 1980, I am seventeen years old. Your name is Regulus Black, you were born to an abusive home in 1961, you joined the deatheaters when you were sixteen despite not wholly supporting their views. Your brother, Sirius Black left home shorty after your fifteenth birthday, you felt as though he was abandoning you for James Potter. You played as seeker for the Slytherin house team. In 1979, you died in the cave after finding out about Lord Voldermort's Horcruxs, ordering Kreacher to destroy the locket."

Regulus stutters. "You really a-are from the future."

"It would appear so." Harry says. For a moment, there is silence.

"And I die? Soon by the sounds of it. Not surprising, I knew as soon as I found out about the Dark Lord's Horcruxs it'd be the death of me."

"I don't understand how I got here." Harry said, dragging his hand through his hair, "Fuck me this is bad."

"No thanks." Regulus snorted, and Harry could see the beginning of a smile. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.

"You don't have to die." Harry says finally, "No one has to. I can change it, fix it."

"I've heard time is a dangerous playground."

"You sound like Hermione."

"I knew a Harry Potter once." Regulus said, edging on something that was eating away at him, "He had your eyes, and your face. He was only four."

"I thought it was a dream. Sometimes I have memories that shouldn't be there, of my parents as teenagers, the marauders. I think this isn't the first time I've travelled back in time. I remember someone, it might have been you. He had your prissy voice. Do you think I was meant to come back? Change things?"

Regulus ignores the jab on his aristocratic accent. "You are delving dangerously close to the notion of fate."

"Will you help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Defeat Voldermort, save my parents, everyone I love, without screwing up the timeline."

"Sounds like quite the task, don't know if I can be arsed to be honest." Regulus says, but he is smiling.

"Shut up you berk."

"Okay, okay. But we'll have to think logically about this. Just by talking to me now we could be screwing the time line. It's a paradox, if you change things now then you will never grow up to come back in time to change things."

"What?"

"However, it is possible that by coming back in time as a child, things are different. Everyone forgot you-that must have been Dumbledore-but I didn't, so your influence on me changed things. That means you haven't just travelled back in time, but into a different dimension of time, so exactly similar to yours but one thing, me. So you'll always travel back here, as the events in this world will not affect your past, as it is dimensional exclusive."

"Right..." Harry says, not understanding one bit, "That seems good then, I can change things no problem."

"Yes, pretty convenient you travelled back so long ago. Perhaps fate does have a say in this." Both Harry and Regulus cringed.

"If I change things though, no one will be the same. My friends won't be the same, I'll never see Hermoine again, or Ron or Ginny or Neville or Luna or George or Mr and Mrs Weasley or Professor McGonagall or even the Dursely's. They won't know me." Harry thinks about what it would be like, never seeing anyone he knows ever again. Alone forever.

"I think it is safe to say, unless somehow you go back just as mysteriously as you appeared, you're suck here. That means you won't know them again anyway Harry, all you can do is either change things, or let the events play out without influencing the people you know."

Harry decided, eventually, if he was never going to see his friends again anyway, then he might as well at least save his loved ones from dying at least. Harry voiced this, and Regulus nodded sullenly.

"We have to do this strategically, make a list." Regulus said, plucking some parchment from a draw.

"Right, yes." Harry said, immensely grateful Regulus seemed to have a course of action, as he himself was still feeling baffled by the whole experience. Harry followed Regulus into the kitchen and sat down at a dark wood dining table with him.

"Tea?" Regulus asked.

"Cheers," Harry replied, "Milk, one sugar please." Regulus busied himself making the tea and Harry found a quill on the side, and Regulus threw him a jar of expensive looking ink. When he tried to write with it, it came out scratchy. Regulus wondered over, passing Harry his tea.

"Sorry, those quills match to one's handwriting, they might be a bit shit for you." He said, sitting down opposite, "I'll write if you want." Harry nodded, thanking him for his tea.

"So," Regulus says, "Who are we saving?"

"Well put you down first." Regulus nods and elegantly writes his own name. Harry can't believe he does it so quickly, the writing is very fancy, it looks like it belongs in an old calligraphy book, with thick flicks and artistic flourishes. "That's some handwriting." Harry comments.

"You've said that before, you know."

"I have?"

"Hmm. It's my tutors when I was small." Harry nods, but still finds himself staring at the writing. "Who else?"

"Right there's James and Lily," Regulus lip curls a little at this, but he begins listing the names, "Sirius-"

"-Siri dies?" Regulus' head snapped up, he looks worried for a second.

"More recently." Harry says carefully, "It was fucking awful, we _have_ to save him." Regulus nods and quickly writes his name down. "Remus Lupin, Tonks-"

"Andy?" Regulus asks,

"Not Andromeda, her daughter. How do you know her?"

"Andy's my cousin...or was, before she was disowned."

"Oh yeah, okay- Fred Weasley, Colin Creevy, Cedric Diggory, Alaster Moody, Ted Tonks, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Gideon and Fabion Prewett, the Mckinnons, Docas Meadowes, there are more too, I can't remember. But there's also Dumbledore-"

"-Dumbledore?! Dumbledore dies and still the dark lord is defeated?"

"It is long away, and Severus Snape."

"Why would you care about his death?" Regulus says, but he secretly worries for his almost friend.

"It doesn't matter, not yet." Harry sees Regulus has marked down all the names. "Right, put a star by these names- Colin, Fred, Moody, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks- both of them- and Cedric. The star means that if we defeat Voldermort soon, they will not die in the second wizarding war- hopefully because there won't be one."

"Right, how do you plan on defeating the most powerful Dark Lord in centuries?"

"Well, how I did it before of course." Harry smirks. Regulus stares, stupefied.

"_Before_? _You_ defeated the dark lord?" Harry nods. "I think you should tell me what happens, and who you are."

So Harry does.

"My parents were killed because of a prophecy concerning a child born at the end of July to a couple who have defied Voldermort three times, Snape told Voldermort about this prophecy, and it was determined it could only be two children- Neville Longbottom or me. When Snape found out it was me Voldermort was coming after, he pleaded with Dumbledore to help. He turned against the deatheaters, all for the safety of my mother."

"I knew he loved her." Regulus said sorrowfully.

"Too much, far too much. Anyway, the Potters went into hiding, with Sirius as their Secret keeper."

"Fidilelius Charm, nice choice."

"Yes, but Sirius made them change it to Peter Pettigrew, he thought it would be clever, no one would suspect him. But Wormtail was a filthy traitor," Harry spat, "He told Voldermort immediately, on Halloween my parents were murdered, thanks to an old blood sacrifice spell my mother cast, when he turned his curse to me I survived, and it was rebounded onto him."

"You survived the killing curse?!"

"Yes, it was why I was famous. The chosen one they called me, the boy who lived. Sirius was sent to Azkaban with no trial, he was belived to have betrayed my poarents."

"What? But Sirius would hate it there, he wouldn't be able to survive that."

"He managed, he knew he was innocent- it wasn't a happy thought however so the demenotors couldnt take it away. He became the first person to escape Azkaban in my 3rd year."

"Oh course he did." Regulus rolled his eyes, "If it was anyone, it'd be him."

"I know right. Right, In my 4th year, Voldermort returned, after many failed attempts. That was the start of the second wizarding war. In my sixth year, Dumbledore took me to the cave, we found out about the Horcrux's though Slughorn, who knew Voldemort when he was still Tom Riddle the half-blood."

"Voldermort is a half blood?" Regulus spat, "He isn't even worthy to lead a pureblood society." Harry glared. "Not that his blood type makes him less worthy or anything."

"We found the locket, with a note saying it was fake signed R.A.B, we found out it was you a year later. Snape killed Dumbledore, we later discovered that it was planned and Snape was on our side all along. Instead of returning to school, Ron, Hermione and I tracked down the Horcrux's, I had a connection to Voldermort's mind so it was easier for me. It was a dark time, the deatheaters had control of the ministry, Hogwarts, I was hunted, muggleborns tortured and killed. Once the Horcruxs were destroyed, I had to die."

"What?"

"The night my parents died a part of Voldermort's soul clung to mine, I was the Horcrux he'd never planned to make."

"Well that's creepy as fuck."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It had to be by his hand, but I came back through the Resurrection Stone- don't ask. I killed Voldermort shortly afterwards, which ended the war."

"Bloody hell." Regulus said, quite put out. He couldn't believe he was staring at the defeater of the Dark Lord, an enemy Regulus thought he'd never be rid of.

"So what's the plan now?" He asked faintly.

"Find the Horcruxs, destroy them and hopefully tell my parents and Sirius and Professor Lupin who I really am so I can have a happy family reunion."

"Sounds good enough."

"Yeah I thought so."

"I'm guessing it won't be as easy as it sounds?"

"Oh no where near, believe me."

Regulus takes a long sip of his tea. "At least we have a plan, and a list of who we need to save. Anyone on there in dire peril of dying soon?"

"Only you."

"Oh well that's fine then." Regulus says. Harry ignores him,

"I think we should fake your death. It will be much easier to track and destroy the Horcruxs discretely, you won't be pulled away with deatheater meetings or missions and no chance of going to Azkaban."

"Yes, sounds good. But the mark, Voldermort can summon me, he will know if I am alive. It is attached to one's very magical core."

"In death, Voldermort will not be able to sense it- we will just have to find a way to remove it." Regulus looks unsure, but nods.

"Fancy some reading then?" Regulus asks, and they both look up at the daunting shelves of books.

"We better get stuck in then,"

* * *

"Hey Reg," Harry calls, eyes glued to a book, "I think I've found something." Harry looks at him and hands him the book. Regulus' eyes scan it quickly.

"This is really dodgy blood magic, it could however potentially remove the mark. It would rupture the tie to my magic, it would be so sudden Voldermort would think it was caused by my death. It would be difficult to preform without damaging my magic, but should work. I'd need to brew a potion- that should only take a few hours- and use some runes. The most difficult part however will be acquiring the most important component." Regulus says uneasily.

"What's that."

"A vial of my brother's blood for the blood rituals."

"Right well that's alright." Harry says brightly.

"It is?"

"This brings us to phase two of our plan-"

"-What was phase one again?"

"Faking your death? God Regulus."

"Right sorry."

"Okay, phase two- infiltrate the Order Of The Phoenix."

"Good luck with that," Regulus snorts, "How'd you plan on doing it."

"Through Sirius."

"He's not an idiot, he'll be suspicious if people start asking questions, he'll think you're a deatheater."

"It's okay, I've got a plan."

"Fancy sharing?"

"It's not exactly fully perfected."

"I have so much faith in this plan already." Regulus said sarcastically.

"Just give it a chance. First, I can't go looking like this, I think walking around like James Potter's long lost twin with his wife's eyes is the most suspicious thing."

"Right, want me to cast some spells?"

"Sure." Regulus gave Harry dark blue eyes and made his eyebrows arch less like James', he also gave him a noticeable sprinkling of freckles and made his cheekbones jut out more.

"You still look like him," Regulus said, "Especially the hair, but it isn't so uncanny." Harry looks in the mirror and grins.

"Aren't I handsome?" He laughs.

"Sure, if you want." Regulus agrees carelessly.

"I need to intercept Sirius now, do you have any idea where he goes regularly?"

"He should be in Hogsmede in two days, he often goes there with Remus Lupin, and sometimes James Potter when he isn't busy, on Saturdays, I think meetings for the Order of the Phoenix are held somewhere in Hogsmede too."

"Brilliant, I'll go then, maybe my side will stop killing me by then."

"Okay, well there's a spare bedroom, you can stay here until we've defeated Voldermort and saved the world." They both laugh.

"Got any bacon? I'm starving." Regulus makes a disgusted face.

"Oh course not. How utterly repulsive."

"What do you usually eat? Caviar and lobster?" Harry laughs, but when he opens the cupboards and what he assumed was a magic version of a fridge, his smile leaves his face. Regulus _does_ have caviar, and not just the cheap stuff. His cupboards are packed with fresh foods, French baguette, whole fish, haddock-salmon-tuna, there are sweet potatoes, smoked salmon, scones, marmalade, black truffles, Spanish saffron and other herbs, wine and what looks like at least seven different types of cheeses. There's no processed food in sight. The only thing vaguely familiar Harry can see is a few packets of crisps, but they're far from walkers' cheese and onion, they're flavoured parsnip and manuka honey, Gressingham duck, Angus beef and red wine, chianti and olive, sea salt and olive oil. They're are also caldron cakes and pumpkin pastries, and other wizarding branded food Harry has only seen in windows of very posh and expensive shops.

"I had Foie Gras and Cornichons for lunch, and scones for afternoon tea, so I'm not that hungry. I can make lamb if you'd like, and I can probably do chocolate cremeux for pudding, and pumpkin soup is easy enough to make." For some reason, Harry didn't think Regulus meant putting a tin of the stuff in a pan to heat up.

"You know Regulus," Harry says, "You're so fucking posh."

"What?"

"I eat heinz backed beans and fishfingers for dinner like everyday, what even is 'Foie Gras'? And afternoon tea? Can you get any more British."

Regulus blushes slightly, "Yeah, I guess food was one tradition I didn't give up when I left my parents. Jeez I am stuck up aren't I." Harry laughed at his expression, pulling out some Chianti and Olive crisps. He had to admit, they were delicious.

"These aren't half bad." Harry commented.

"Hmm I prefer the Langoustines with dil and lemon to be honest." Regulus says offhandedly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"They look great." Regulus says to Harry, snuffling laughter, "Really nice." He starts laughing then, and Harry glares.

"Shut up." He says. Regulus has leant Harry some clothes-muggle thankfully- but although Harry is only slightly skinnier than Regulus, he is a lot smaller. Harry stands at only around 5"9-5"10, but Regulus is over 6 foot with long arms and legs. Harry feels like he's eleven wearing Dudley's clothes again, the dark grey Pink Floyd shirt and blue jeans swallowing him. Regulus gives him a insincere apology and shrinks the clothes.

"Thanks," Harry grumbles, "Didn't expect you to listen to muggle bands." In fact, Regulus doesn't look that posh. His hair is straight but ruffled, his spiky fringe falling into his eyes, his black Queen tshirt clearly not ironed. Harry can only tell Regulus is upper class by his accent, aristocratic bone structure, impeccable posture and love of gourmet food. His dress robes are rather smart Harry supposes, but still looking at Regulus now he'd see him as any other University student on the street.

"Not as big a fan as Sirius." He says, "And I'm not a complete twat you know."

Harry hums, and tries to fix his messy hair, but in the end leaves it.

"I look like a wannabe alternative rock star." Harry says.

"Wait until you see Sirius." Regulus replied and Harry laughs.

"Okay, I'm going to apparate now." He says.

"Good luck."

"Cheers," Harry says, "See you later, I'm expecting Angus beef and roast potatoes for dinner." He laughs, and whirls away.

Harry appears with a crack in Hogsmede. It's only 1 o clock, and Harry doesn't know if Sirius will be around yet. He waits on a bench for half an hour until he spots Sirius. He stares. A feeling rises in Harry, and he suddenly wants to cry and apologise because Sirius is dead and it's his fault. _Breathe_, Harry tells himself.

Sirius looks young and Happy. He is grinning, and his grey eyes are shining. Regulus is right, he does look like a rockstar, with a peiced ear and black skinny jeans, a grey shirt with the log 'Sex Pistols' and dark green Doc Martin boots, as well as the classic leather jacket. He has slightly tan skin and an elegant and ruffled mane of striking black hair, Harry can tell he is very attractive like his brother, but he looks more masculine which isn't hard as Regulus has very feminine and delicate features (a little like Harry) his shoulders are broad, but he isn't bulky and he's tall- as tall as Regulus- but Harry notices the man he is grinning at is taller. Upon further inspection, Harry realises it's Remus. Harry can't believe it, Remus looks so young. Another wave of emotion hits Harry, and he thinks of Tonks and Teddy and kind Professor Lupin.

Remus has dirty blonde hair and pale golden skin. Harry sees a few scars on his face, but they are small and almost unnoticeable. His eyes are wide and the colour of caramel, and he smiles slightly at whatever dramatic thing Sirius is saying. He is very thin, his burgundy t shirt hangs off his shoulders and his dark blue jeans look as if they are supposed to be slim fitted, but are slightly too baggy.

"I'm going to pick up a book," He says to Sirius, "I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure, see ya Moony." Sirius walks alone into the pub, and Harry quickly follows. When Harry gets past the crowd into the pub, Sirius is sat at the bar with a full butterbeer chatting to madame Rosmerta. Harry can't believe how young she is. She is short and curvy, with an obvious bosom, honey-blonde hair and a pretty face.

"And where's your other half James Potter then Sirius?" She is saying with a smile, " Didn't think I'd ever see you two apart."

"Abandoned me for the missus again," Sirius gives a long-suffering sigh, "I'm ever so lonely Rosie." He winks.

"Oh Sirius!" Madame Rosmerta laughs, "Ever the flirt." She ignores his advances however.

Harry wonders up next to Sirius. "Can I get a firewhisky please?" the barmaid looks him over once, and hesitantly gets him his drink. Harry pays, and she leaves to attend someone else.

"Bit young aren't you?" Sirius asks him as Harry sits down beside him.

"No." Harry replies simply. Sirius laughs at this.

"How old are you? 15? 16? Where are your school robes, kid?"

"17 actually," Harry says, genuinely quite affronted, "And I don't go to school, I was home schooled. I've done my newts."

"Home schooled ay? Can't see why, Hogwarts is the best school there is." Sirius says, sipping his drink. "Nice shirt though, Pink Floyd- you've got taste."

"So have you," Harry says.

"I know_ I_ do." Sirius stresses, but gives Harry a teasing grin. It's all a bit much for Harry, who hasn't seen his godfather in two years. It's so strange, seeing him so alive and young and happy.

"You know," Sirius says, "You look a lot like my best mate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, got a name?"

"Harry Mordecai," Harry thinks up quickly, "You?"

"Sirius Black, it's a pleasure." Harry shakes his hand. His fingers are long, slim and rough compared to Harry's very soft, yet slender ones.

"Moisturise well do you?" Sirius laughs, "Your hands are softer than Lily's." Harry heart lurches at the mention of his mother, but pretends he doesn't know who Sirius is talking about. Harry did have callouses from Quidditch and writing long essays, but when Hermione healed his hands from the burns he'd acquired from the dragon under Gringotts, they'd turned very smooth.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"How come you were home schooled then?" Sirius inquires.

"My mum was very overprotective."

"We're living in dangerous times, your mum is right to exert some caution. Hogwarts is completely safe though, she sounds paranoid."

"Sounded," Harry said, "She's dead."

"Sorry," Sirius said sincerely, "How did it happen?"

"Deatheaters. She was a muggleborn."

"Must've been tough."

"Yeah. I guess I just want to do something, fight back against Voldermort."

"You've got some courage Kid," Sirius says, eyeing Harry curiously, "Not many dare to speak Voldermort's name."

"You do." Harry pointed out.

Sirius's lips curl into a smile, "I know _I_ do."

"I'm thinking of maybe becoming an auror, but I don't agree too much with the ministry, and I don't think It'll do too much good against Voldermort and his followers."

"I know the feeling," Sirius said, "I'm in my final year of auror training, it doesn't feel like we're doing anything for the war, if it wasn't for the ord-"

"The what?"

Sirius narrows his eyes, "Never mind." He says. Should he tell this kid about the order? He just met him, he might be dangerous or untrustworthy.

"Well I'll set up my own army if I have to," Harry laughs, "Maybe I'll rope Albus Dumbledore into it, I heard he's the only wizard Lord Voldermort truly fears."

Sirius laughs loudly. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to join." he says.

Harry can tell Sirius doesn't trust him enough to tell him about the order. Sirius has taken off his jacket, and his arms are bare save for a bundle of leather bracelets. This gives Harry an idea. He slips off his jacket causally, and he catches Sirius' eyes travelling down to his bare forearms, covered in nothing but ribbons of blue veins through his translucent white skin. He tries to hide his smile of triumph.

"Sirius!" Both men turn to see Remus Lupin, three books stuffed into his satchel, wondering over. "Hey Padfoot, sorry I took so long, they had the book!" Remus says very excitedly for a grown man. Sirius smiles in endearment.

"I'm glad mate." Sirius says fondly, but Remus isn't listening, he's taken the seat on the other side of Sirius and is looking at the books happily.

"Moony," Sirius says, and Remus looks up, "This is Harry Mordecai."

"Making friends with the students are you Sirius?" Remus laughs, but he leans over to shake Harry's hand. "Remus Lupin." He says with a bright smile.

"Harry isn't a student," Sirius says, "He 17 if you can believe it, and he was home-schooled."

"Sorry mate," Remus says, "You don't really look that young." Harry is only a little miffed.

"S'no problem." He shrugs.

"He's looks an awful lot like James doesn't he?" Remus says to Sirius, who nods.

"Yeah, I noticed. Don't have any Potter in you do you mate?"

"I don't think so."

"Huh, weird." Sirius says, downing his drink. "Harry's ma was killed by death eaters," Sirius says to Remus, "He's interested in making a committee dedicated to taking down Voldermort, or joining one. "He says pointedly. Remus seems to understand what he's hinting at, because he gives Sirius a hard look.

"Well we wouldn't know anything about that, right Sirius?"

"Right!" Sirius says brightly, "Hey Harry, you seem like an alright guy. We're coming here for drinks tomorrow with our friends, James and Lily, fancy coming?"

Harry feels a swell in his chest at the thought of meeting his parents. "If I'm around sure," He says, forcing himself to act natural, "about that time?"

"Probably around 2, right Moony?" Sirius says. Remus looks slightly hesitant, but gives Harry an uneasy smile.

"Yeah, about then."

"Great, well I best be going. It was nice to meet you both." Harry says warmly. The two say goodbye, and Harry leaves quickly.

He walks down the busy street, it's obviously not a school Hogsmede weekend because there are no students about. Harry grins as he turns the corner, disapperating to Regulus'. The plan is working.

**AN: Wow, long chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm sorry the Marauders weren't in it long, they'll be in it more from now on. I hope you like Regulus, I thought he worked great with the plot-and little secret, he may or may not be my favourite hp character XD So yeah, he'll be in it. **

**Maybe Rabastan too, if anyone wants to see more of him?**

**James, Lily, Sirius and Remus will also be main characters, along with Harry and Regulus. I'll also be introducing Snape soon, so look forward to that ;)**

**Please let me know what you thoughts on this chapter, and Regulus. **

**Also, thank you for all your reviews. I can't seem to reply to them though, has anyone else noticed this problem? It's very frustrating.**

**Once again sorry for any mistakes, I ought to get beta- sorry!**

**The marauders are the focus of the next chapter, so look out :D**

**Charlie**

**PS some of you might have noticed the new description, but primarily the new added tag 'Master of Death' Harry- might be a clue to where this story will take off to. I personally love a good Harry Master of Death :D**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I hope you enjoy, please read notes at end.

**Chapter Nine**

"By the way Prongs," Sirius says casually, "I invited someone to lunch tomorrow."

James Potter raises an eyebrow, and Lily squeals with delight. "That's great Sirius! We thought you'd never meet anyone, anyway- tell us, what's her name?" Lily asks, turning away from the kitchen sink. Sirius frowns deeply.

"We did, did we?" He says coldly to James.

"Listen mate," James began sheepishly, "It's not a big deal, we just think you're far too young and handsome to not have someone in your life is all."

"You never moan at Moony about this!" Sirius exclaims.

"Clearly I'm not too handsome to have someone in my life." Remus says offhandedly, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh no Moony," Lily says, hurrying from her place over to Remus, who sat with the others at the dining table. "You're absolutely stunning, sweetie."

"Hey!" James says, but Lily ignores him, stoking Remus' hair.

"Gosh Remus, I used to have a massive crush on you from my first year until my fifth." Lily admitted. Remus looks astounded. Sirius was gapping.

"Lily!" James cries, affronted, "You're my wife!"

"Oh shut it Potter, I'm merely telling the truth." Lily dismissed him easily, "It was _years_ ago and Remus was _very_ cute. Anyway, the point is Remus you are perfectly handsome, so don't you worry about that. You're just a lot more mature than Sirius is all."

"I still can't believe you Lily! All that time denying me, you were pining after Remus!"

"Who can blame her really, Remus was adorable." Sirius grins.

"I really wasn't, but that is very flattering Lily." Remus says kindly. She grins at him and winks. James stares between them in utter horror.

"My wife is cheating on me right before my eyes!"

"James!" Lily laughed, "I don't _still_ fancy Remus, really now you're being stupid, I love you very _very_ much, James." Lily says, kissing her husbands cheek. James stops frowning and smiles, but quickly shoots a glare at Remus.

'_It's not my fault_' Remus mouths, and James glare looses it's steel.

"It's not even a girl." Sirius says.

"What?" Lily says, "Oh I'm sorry Sirius."

Sirius shrugs. "His name is Harry, and he's only a kid- well he's 17- and I invited him because his mum was killed by deatheaters, and he really seems to want to fight back against Voldermort, I thought we could ask Dumbledore about inviting him into the Order, we need all the help we can get anyway."

Lily frowns. "17? That's awfully young Sirius."

"We weren't much older, hell we _still_ aren't." And he was right.

Lily nods, but says, "Still Sirius, we don't know if he has the skill or endurance to join, and we can't be sure he can be trusted and that he's not a spy."

"His forearm was bare, and besides that's why I invited him to tomorrow, so we can scout him out."

"Good thinking," James says, "We'll talk to Dumbledore at the meeting tonight."

"He seemed pleasant enough." Remus chips in, "And he looked like you Prongs, right Sirius?"

"Oh yeah, totally. He had pretty neat blue eyes that were sort of girly, but he had your face just more delicate, and your hair is _exactly the same_! Sticks up in the same directions and everything."

"Sweet!" James says, "He must be darn attractive then."

"His lips were girly too," Remus says, "Really pink and much plumper than Lily's, and he had freckles. He looks very young too, I thought he couldn't be older than 16- I think it's his eyes, they're so wide."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

"Well, if it's a girlier, blue eyed, freckled face version of me I'd love to meet him!" James laughs.

"He sounds lovely." Lily says, "I really hope he's what he appears to be."

"I agree." Remus says, and they sip their tea in silence.

* * *

"See you later, the meeting's at five, don't forget!" Lily calls after Remus and Sirius

"I'm not an idiot!" Sirius calls back, "I won't forget."

James makes out Remus mouthing '_He really is_', but Sirius catches him and hits him around the head. James laughs, and watches as they disapparate away from Godrics Hollow.

"I worry about them," Lily says, "They argue constantly, but they are always a step away from each other."

"They're fine," James tells his wife, "They've been like that since first year, but Remus loves Sirius to bits really, no matter how much he annoys him. And Sirius does trust Remus, he just doesn't think straight around him."

"_I_ think they both need to find a girlfriend," Lily says, "That'll bring order to their lives."

James snorts, and makes his way through to the living room.

"James Potter don't you snort at me!" Lily yells after him.

"You think a woman's touch fix's everything, even when nothing needs fixing!" James laughs, flopping down on the sofa. Lily stands above him and huffs. James looks up at her intensely, her long red hair shines and her lips pout in anger.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful." James says, standing up. Lily tries to brush him off, but James towers above her and grins as he pulls her to him.

"James," She whines, "I was angry." He smirks at her defeated expression. He kisses her on the mouth, tangling his big hands in her hair.

"I love you so much Lily." He says, and she gives him a small smile.

"I know." Lily says fondly and rolls her eyes. They fall onto the sofa, Lily's legs sprawled over James lap, tangled in each other and put the telly on- a muggle invention that James finds he is rather fond of and Lily manages to make work without the electricity messing up due to magic. They put Doctor Who on, a favourite of Lily's since she was small. Tom Baker's the current doctor, and Lily says he's pretty decent.

"What did I do to deserve you Lily?" James asks as he watches her.

"You grew up. I love you." They smile at each other and Lily leans up to kiss James softly.

Five minutes later, James says "Did you _really_ fancy Moony?"

Lily groans. "You know what I said about growing up? Forget it."

* * *

Remus Lupin sipped his tea calmly from the sofa, watching Sirius dash around the house.

"Fuck!" Sirius swore loudly, running his hand through his hair, extremely stressed. "Are you _sure_ you haven't seen it Remus?"

"Nope," Remus replied, "You really should take better care of your things Pads."

"I know that now!" Sirius all but screamed, "The meetings in 15 minutes by the way, you could help!"

Remus sighed and stood up slowly, and started to search the flat. It was Sirius' uncles flat, and he'd left it to him. Remus and Sirius had saved up enough money to do it up and decided to move in together and be flat mates. Remus found it hard to find employment because of his lycanthropy, and although Sirius and James were doing auror training they often couldn't make it due to order business, and didn't get paid. James, who was very rich from his deceased parents, tried to support all his friends financially- much to Remus' and Sirius' gratitude but also irritation. Remus pulled up one of Sirius' jumpers from the ground.

"Found it!" He called, and Sirius came rushing in. Remus handed Sirius his wand, Sirius' face broke out into a huge grin.

"Moony! You're the actual best mate." He exclaimed, and pulled Remus into a hug. Remus found Sirius' huge smile contagious, and grinned back at him.

"Come on you Berk," Remus laughed, "We gotta go if we're going to be on time, and Lily will kill us if we aren't." Sirius laughed too, and they quickly apparated about a kilometre from the order location. They walked hurriedly to where it was held, and when they got there almost everyone was sat down. Lily gave them a furious glare, and Remus spotted James wincing in sympathy.

Lily's glare follows the two men right to their seat. Moments after, the last few members also sit down, and Dumbledore stands up to adress them all.

"Now we're all here, let us begin." He says.

The meeting is informative, but really only an update. Dumbledore warns them of a suspected upcoming attack in Gloucestershire, and an auror tells them he suspects the head of magical regulation is under the imperius curse.

"This is grave news indeed," Dumbledore responded thoughtfully, "It is important we work with the ministry in this war, I will speak to the Minister about this." They nod, and the meeting ends. The order disbands.

"Dumbledore," Sirius says, hastily catching the headmaster before he leaves. Remus follows behind him quietly, and Lily and James have wondered over. "Sorry, Headmaster."

"Albus, please Sirius." Dumbledore smiles, "After all, we are no longer at Hogwarts." Sirius gives him a grin.

"Right, well I met a boy today, he was 17- his name's Harry Mordecai."

"I have not heard that name before." said Dumbledore.

"No, he did not attend Hogwarts, he was home-schooled. Anyway, his mother was killed in a deatheater attack, he seems really interested in fighting back against Voldermort. I don't know if he's very skillful, but I invited him to lunch with the others tomorrow. I was really just wondering that if he checks out, I could invite him to join the Order?"

"Well Sirius, we do need everyone who wants to help. 17 is very young, if he seems mature and trustworthy enough however I would very much like to meet him." Dumbledore replies, and Sirius grins.

"Nice, thanks sir!" He says, and Dumbledore smiles and leaves, biding them a good night.

"Right, we'll see you two tomorrow at 2 then." Sirius says, and kisses Lily's cheek.

"You'll make me blush, Padfoot." She laughs.

"Oh course I will, my good looks have even married woman swooning." He responds with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up Pads." James laughs.

Remus and Sirius say goodbye, and depart. Remus follows Sirius into their flat silently, and puts the kettle on when they get in.

"Tea?" He asks, and Sirius nods.

"Thanks." He says. "I'll make dinner." He opens the cupboard and pulls out some pasta, and Remus smiles as he boils the water.

* * *

When Harry had got home after he met Sirius and Remus, Regulus wasn't home. He waited around for three hours, showered and made himself some lunch with Regulus' fancy ingredients. The magic altering his looks seems to disappear after he showers and dresses. It was six by the time Regulus came home.

"Hey." He said, shedding his jacket. Harry notices he looks stressed and worn out.

"Hi." Harry replied, "How was your day?"

"I was summoned by The Dark Lord."

"Call him Voldermort." Harry replies instinctively.

"Yeah, sorry." Regulus says, "There was a meeting, nothing important. No attacks planned, maybe one on Gloucestershire, but I think the ministry know about it."

Harry nods. "Fair enough." He says, "I spoke with Sirius." Regulus raises an eyebrow.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. I'm going to meet him, Remus and my parents for lunch tomorrow."

"Hmmm, you think he'l trust you enough to invite you into the order?"

"If I play my cards right, I don't see why not. I can look into getting that blood afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll make dinner." Regulus says.

"Need any help?" Harry calls.

"If you want." Regulus responds, "Thanks."

Harry ends up pealing potatoes and chopping carrots mostly. He doesn't really know what Regulus is doing, but it looks awfully complicated and he has at least 7 spices out of his little jar holder.

"You know you could just do this with magic." Harry says. Harry himself is useless with cooking spells, and whenever he tries to peel a potato with a spell, half the potato gets gnawed off. Regulus however, Harry suspects, could preform the spell quite easily.

"Where's the fun in that?" Regulus says, smirking at Harry over his shoulder. Harry shakes his head and laughs.

Dinner is delicious. Harry doesn't know exactly what all of it is, but the Angus beef is nice and Regulus makes very good gravy. There are fancy side dishs Harry couldn't name, but they were exquisite as well. Afterwards, Regulus flicks his wand and the plates wash themselves up in the sink and the kitchen is tidy in minutes. It's eight when they finish, and Regulus suggests they play a game of wizard chess. Harry, who was never very good at wizards chess as a child, agrees because Ron has taught him to play in the recent years and he's gotten pretty good. Regulus wins relatively easily, but it takes him a while. He looks very serious whilst he plays, pushing his fringe behind his ear and biting his lip as he stares intensely at the board whenever it's his go. Harry isn't surprised he won, it seems like a game gentlemen would play at one of the Black's dinner parties Sirius used to mention. Regulus pulls out a book and starts reading, and Harry scavenges old copies of the Daily Prophet around the flat to try and catch up with what was going on in the time he was in.

At around ten, the fires lights green opposite them. "Shit." Regulus says, and in moments he's pulled out his wand and points it at Harry.

Seconds later, a boy stumbles through the flames. "Reggie!" He says, arms out as if for a hug.

"Rabastan," Regulus greets him coldly, "What's brought you here uninvited again."

"I come for the drink of course!" He laughs merrily, "Hogwarts doesn't really have any." He notices Harry, "Who's this?" He asks, pressing closer to Harry. "Looks like a Weasley."

Harry spots himself in the nearby mirror, and notices Regulus had made his hair straight and bright red, and his eyes dark brown.

"Harvey Turpin." Regulus says, "An acquaintance. Now, I'm not in the mood Rabastan- kindly fuck off yeah?"

"Sheesh angry tonight I see." Rabastan laughs and rummages through a cupboard full of wine for a full bottle of firewhisky, "Glad you're making friends Reg, I'll be off then!" He says, and steps back into fire place, which is now flameless, and throws some floo powder before disappearing.

"So," Harry says awkwardly, "He come often?"

"Far too often." Regulus grumbles, "I think he has a drinking problem. Names Rabastan Lestrange, he's a deatheater, and only just 16, I was 16 when I joined too though."

"I remember him. He attacked me when I was 15 in the department of mysteries, his head fell into a bell jar that made his head turn into a baby, continually ageing and dis-ageing. He didn't wear eyeliner."

"Sounds like Rabastan." Regulus rolled his eyes, "And glad to know he grows out of it."

They go to bed later soon afterwards, and Harry sleeps imagining what it'll be like to meet his parents tomorrow, and missing his friends. All he wants to do is tell Hermione and Ron everything that's happened, ask them for advice. But they haven't even been born yet. Harry falls to sleep, and his cheeks are wet.

* * *

Harry feels nervous as he makes his way to The Three Broomsticks. He takes deep breaths and tries to stop his hands from shaking beside him. He knows his nerves are slightly irrational; he wasn't anxious around Sirius, but Sirius is warm and familiar and his parents are a mystery and Harry sees them as someone he needs to impress or they'll judge him harshly- which is almost certainly not true. He tries to shake his nerves, he knows the others will see his jitters as suspicious; they'll think he's hiding something, which of course he _is_, but for some obscure reason Harry thinks they'll assume he's some sort of spy for the deatheaters and not that he's their son from the future.

Harry wore a red jumper and black trousers, he tried to look simultaneously smart and casual but it was difficult with Regulus' wardrobe that was either very laid back clothes or extremely formal clothes. He had a large selection of wizarding robes of course, but Harry didn't want to be the only one wearing them.

When Harry arrived in the pub, his eyes scoured the tables for any signs of Sirius or Remus. "Harry!" From the corner, he sees Sirius waving. Harry hurries over.

"Hello." He says when he arrives. For minute he can't breathe. His parents sit there, smiling. His parents. His father looks exactly like him (well the him without the enchantments) he is older and his features are stronger, his lips thinner and his body is a lot more muscular- but it is little differences that separate them. His mother is stunning, long shiny hair tumbling down her shoulder, green eyes (_Harry's_ eyes) sparkling, her smile brightening her whole face. Harry almost gapes. He feels like crying, but he settles on smiling hesitantly.

He awkwardly notices he is wearing a very similar jumper to his father. He can tell his is better made, thicker and the seams made to perfection, but that isn't surprising after all he has no doubt his dad shops casually in the closest clothes shop to him and Regulus' clothes are expensive and most likely designer or hand tailored. He notices James has also awkwardly spotted this.

"Look! You could be twins!" Sirius laughs. "Budge up Moony." Sirius then says. Remus moves up the booth, and Harry fits in the middle between Sirius and him. His parents sit opposite.

"I'm Lily Potter, this is my husband James Potter, it's lovely to meet you." She says, still smiling brightly.

"Harry Mordecai." Harry says with his own, slightly nervous smile.

"Blimey we look alike!" James says suddenly, "You related to any Potters?"

"I don't think so." Harry says.

"Shame." Said James, shrugging.

"It's nice to see you again Harry," Remus says with a genuine smile Harry happily returns.

They order lunch. It was Sunday, so they all got a roast. Harry got chicken himself, and he found it tasty enough- it wasn't in the same league as Regulus' cooking however.

"So Harry," James said, "Did you get a proper education when being home-schooled?"

Harry thinks they're trying to scout out if he's clever enough to join the order. "Yeah." he shrugs as if it's no big deal, "I picked things up pretty quick. I didn't have tutors or anything fancy, just my mum's friend who lived near by- he used to be a professor in Beauxbatons. Focussed on defence mostly, taught me how to cast a patronus when I was 13. I actually took my newts a year early, it's easier to learn the material when you're taught it one-on-one, I was never much good at potions though."

"A patronus at 13? That's unbelievable!" said Lily.

"Yes, very impressive." Remus said thoughtfully. James was nodding, he also looked slightly impressed.

"A least you're not an air head like Peter," Sirius said, but he chuckled fondly, "He's a mate, couldn't make it though-something about 'tea with ma mam'."

Harry tried to restrain the snarl at the traitors name, and bit the inside of his cheek hard.

"Yeah, I wasn't a complete imbecile anyway." Harry said modestly. "I'm guessing you all went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," James grinned, "Best wizarding school there is, trust me, you missed out."

James and Sirius recount on all the pranks they did, and Remus rolls his eyes but Harry can tell he was just as involved. Lily mentions being headgirl, and about the Gryffindor common room. Harry feels happy, hearing them gush about Hogwarts- seeing them all alive together and cheerful. It's surreal to him. After a while, Harry sees Sirius exchanging pointed looks with the others, and Lily giving a small nod. Harry pretends not to notice.

"Well it sounds pretty spectacular, shame my mum thought it best to isolate me from the world." Harry laughed. The others nodded, and they ate some food in relative, comfortable silence- only Sirius talking to James about a Quidditch team Harry hadn't heard of. Eventually, when Harry thought they'd never mention it, Sirius turned to face him.

"Listen mate," He said, "We were actually meaning on telling you something today. Are you still interested in opposing Voldermort and his followers?"

"Completely." Harry nodded, deciding now was the time to become serious.

"That's good. We're actually part of an order, dead secret. We try and fight back against them. You know Dumbledore? You mentioned him yesterday- well he started it. We were just wondering if you wanted to tag along to a meeting, Dumbledore would be happy to meet you."

Harry tried to look pleasantly shocked. "That sounds pretty cool." He said slowly, "I'd definitely be up for that. Ever since mum died I've felt like I should be doing something, not revenge of sorts- just stopping anyone else loosing someone." They all nodded sombrely, and James said they'd owl him about it.

They chatted until they finished their food about little things, 'U_niversal Brooms went out of business, did you hear?_' James had said, striking up a conversation.

After their food, Sirius suggested they get drinks before they leave, and Harry said he'd go to the loo quickly first. On his way back, Sirius was trying to lift three drinks in his hands. Harry felt bad about it, but discreetly waved his wand-making them tumble out of his arms. Harry directed a shard of glass to cut Sirius' arm as it went down.

"You alright?" Harry asked, rushing over. Sirius laughed a bit.

"Yeah, just made a bit of a wanker out of myself." Harry laughed and helped him clean up. Sirius cast a _reparo,_ placing the now unbroken, empty glasses on the counter. Harry cast a _scrourgify_ on Sirius' wet clothes and the floor, cleaning up.

"Here," Harry said, "You should probably make sure there's nothing in that cut." The cut wasn't seriously deep, but a steady trickle of blood made it's way down to his wrist. Sirius shrugged, and Harry took Sirius' arm gently. Sirius looked a little surprised. Grabbing a near by shot glass, Harry squeezed the cut until the glass was almost full with dark red liquid. "Just getting the dirt out," Harry explained, before casting a quick healing charm.

"Thanks Harry." Sirius said sincerely, staring at his fixed arm, "You're a real mate." Harry smiled, and Madame Rosmerta wondered over.

"Honestly Sirius," She said, "You were never clumsy." Sirius gives her a sheepish smile, which she returns and fills up the glasses. Harry helps him take them over.

"What took you so long?" James asks when they place down the drinks.

"Only dropped the glasses didn't I?" Sirius said.

"You're a complete tosser, Padfoot." James laughed, and Remus shook his head smiling. They enjoyed their butterbeers, and James asked Harry if he played Quidditch.

"Yeah, seeker actually." Harry said, "Always felt right being on a broom."

"You're telling me!" James said, appearing excited, "I was Quidditch Captain when I was at school, Chaser-and a darn good one if I do say so myself. You any good?"

"Well I'd say so, yeah. I played for a team when I was 11."

"Wow, that's young." James said, "Sirius isn't a half bad beater, and Remus here can get over his sickness long enough to play keeper now and then. Lily hates flying. You should come play a game some time, I'm sure Gid and Fabion would like to play too, it'd be great- I'll get Frank over as well."

"Sounds pretty cool." Harry grinned.

"God, boy's and their Quidditch." Lily smiled, rolling her eyes.

"You _look_ like a seeker." Sirius said suddenly, "Skinny enough for it- bit _too_ skinny actually. Do you eat enough?" Harry thinks that's a little personal of a question, and is caught slightly off guard. Remus seems to think so too, because Harry can see him kick Sirius under the table. Lily looks at Harry a little worriedly, as if she too has noticed he's rather scrawny. James, who seemed quite oblivious before, raked his eyes up Harry's frame, frowning. Harry is stuck between feeling touched that his Godfather is still looking out for him, or terribly awkward. He_ is_ skinny. Whilst hunting down the Horcruxs, food hadn't been the first thing on his mind, and while he hadn't starved, he hadn't eaten as much as he should have. Hermione and Ron, who were already a healthy weight, became only slightly thinner, but Harry wasn't fed well at the Durselys, and he'd become sickeningly thin after the Battle of Hogwarts. He could fit all fingers around his wrist now and they'd touch, and Harry's hands weren't that big.

"Umm," Harry began only slightly awkwardly, "I've always been a bit thin. Don't have much of an appetite. I probably should put on some weight though." He shrugged.

The other let it go, and Harry felt relieved. Sirius started a conversation about bands- he mentioned _The Doors_ and _Deep Purple_, and Remus pitched in with _The Zombies_ and _The Stones._ Lily seemed interested in the conversation, saying she'd always liked _The Who_ and that they couldn't forget _The Beatles_. Harry didn't realise his mum had been into music, but as the only muggleborn she'd been listening to bands for a while and Remus and Sirius seemed to respect her opinion. They also mention _The Hobgoblins_ and _The Wands_, which Harry supposes are wizarding bands. They didn't only mention bands, they talked about _David Bowie_ and _Elton John_, _Stevie Wonder_,_ Bob Marley_ and very briefly recently deceased _Elvis_. Remus was also in to music, he was talking about _Fleetwood Mac_, Lily chipping in that they were pretty good when James turned to Harry.

"Always on about them." James rolled his eyes, "Tell me more about playing Seeker." So Harry chatted with James about the dives he'd pulled off and his friend 'Ron Wissle's' obsession with Quidditch too. He found himself enjoying conversing with his dad about his favourite sport, a grin easily making it's way onto his face.

After a while, Harry mentioned he thought he left his wallet in the loo. On his way to the gentlemen's, he grabbed the small shot glass of Sirius' blood he'd hidden behind an ornamental plant on the bar. He pushed himself into a cubicle, grabbing a small glass jar from his pocket and poring the liquid into it, sealing it with a cork. When he gets back, Lily says they better be leaving soon.

"It was very nice meeting you." She said with a warm smile, _a motherly smile_, Harry thinks dazedly.

"Yeah, great 'tah meet you kid." James chipped in, "You're not half bad company, and a fan of Quidditch! Atlas, need I say more? Guess you can only hope you grow as wise and good a player as me when you grow up." He grinned and winked, ruffling Harry's hair- the top of his head quite pitifully only reached James' chin.

"Yeah, nice seeing you again mate." Sirius said, and hugged him. Harry thought that was a bit much, but was pleasantly surprised and he tried to hug back causally and not like he wanted to hug his godfather. He smelled nice though, and Harry wasn't at all surprised young Sirius drowned himself in aftershave. The hug lasted about ten seconds, and Sirius' hair was slightly ticklish against his cheek, and Harry was a bit embarrassed to note Sirius had to bend down to get his arms around Harry's narrow shoulders. When he let go, he was beaming.

Remus gave him a boyish, unreserved grin that made him looks quite young and devious, and Harry found it no effort to return. When they left the pub, they departed, Lily promising they'd get in touch. Harry grinned, and said goodbye to his family.

* * *

When Harry got back, '_Hey Jude_' was playing in the flat, and Regulus was lounged on the sofa, long legs clad in ripped jeans flung over the arm, his strikingly black hair quite uncharacteristically messy and his eyes closed, dark eyebrows undisturbed- he looked quite peaceful. When Harry closed the door, he opened his eyes and gave Harry a lazy smile.

"Hey." He said, "How was it?" Regulus lifted his legs so Harry could sit on the end of the sofa, before plopping them back on Harry's lap, so long they dangled over the edge. Harry rolled his eyes at Regulus' smirk, but didn't really mind.

"Pretty good actually," He said, "They told me about the Order, asked if I wanted to tag along to a meeting and meet Dumbledore."

"Really?" Regulus asked, seeming quite genuinely shocked, "That's awfully trusting."

"Well, clearly I'm just a very comfortable person to be around and ooze charisma and charm." Regulus snorts at this.

"Not likely," He says, "_Most_ likely, you look to peaky and small to be deemed threatening."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are a bit simple."

"Simple?" Harry echoes, "How am I simple?" He says, a bit indignant.

"I don't know." Regulus shrugs, but there is a small smirk tugging at his lips. Harry laughs, throwing a pillow at him.

"I get it you twat!" He says, "I'm too much of a peasant for high and mighty Regulus Black." It is no doubt true that Regulus is a lot more charismatic and charming than Harry, he's been trained since a young age how to act in social situations and Harry's always been a bit awkward.

Regulus laughs, pulling up his legs and sitting up. "Maybe just a bit." He teases. The record changes and '_Light my fire'_\- _The Doors_ start playing.

"Greatest hits of the '60's" Regulus says, explaining the record, "Alright songs." He shrugs.

Harry nods. He is a little confused at everyone's obsession with music. He supposes it _is_ the '70's, he's always heard the '60's and '70's were the ages of music,_ Rock n Roll_, _metal punk_ and all that. It's 1979 though, and Harry thinks a new scene of music will come along soon. Harry himself doesn't listen to much music- he's never allowed it at the Dursley's. He hears Dudley playing _Iron Maiden_ and _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ loudly on his stereo sometimes in the holidays, and just by walking around the streets he knows that _Green Day_ and _Bon Jovi_ are 'in', _Madonna_ is ever popular- she has been since Harry was a child._ Michael Jackson_ is perhaps the biggest success, especially in the '80s, and_ Kate Bush_ will become big soon- Harry does remember liking her music. Harry liked the _Weird Sisters_ and _Spellbound_ as well, some good wizarding bands. Harry knows some of the bands everyone likes around here are still going in 1995 to say the least.

"And look what I got." Harry says, holding up the small jar of blood for Regulus to see.

"Nice one!" Regulus says, reaching over to grab the jar. He looks at it for a moment. "Now I can finally get rid of this." He says, and holds up his pale arm so Harry can see the dark mark, curling it's way around Regulus' otherwise flawless skin.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asks.

"Sometimes, yeah. Needless to say I'd be glad to get rid of it."

It's nice being around Regulus. Harry loves his family, but they seem to see him as a bit of a kid- which Harry likes, it makes him feel like he might finally get the protective family he's always dreamed of- but Regulus is his age, and although he is awfully mature and posh, Harry is always mature for his age (he's sort of had to grow up quickly, what with Voldermort trying to kill since his first year) and Regulus easy to talk too.

"Well then, why don't we get started?" Harry says, and they grin at each other.

_AN: Wow, I don't where these frequent updates are coming from, I've just felt the urge to write. Then again, back to school tomorrow :( D:_

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! The plot is sort of set up now, but it will start getting into the juciy bits soon._

_Hoped you liked the Marauders and Lily, and their meeting with Harry._

_Next few chapters we'll have some deatheater action, bit of Snape, Bellatrix, the Malfoy's and Peter. _

_Sorry for any mistakes, I might get a beta. Don't really know how to approach ya know._

_Thank you for all your reviews, I love hearing from you. I sill can't reply to reveiws, I think something's going on with . _

_Let me know what you thought of the chapter! _

_Charlie_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"The attack was foolish." Severus Snape said coldly to the man beside him.

"Maybe so," Said the other, "But I'm sure it was _fun._"

Severus turns to look at Lucius Malfoy, expressionless, and notices a small smirk twisting it's way onto his lips.

"It was untactful." Severus replied emotionlessly.

"Of course." Malfoy said, sobering, " Quite so. Let us hope this does not come back to haunt us."

"Yes." Severus echoed, staring at the murder scene before him, the house's windows splattered in blood, the two children that hung from the widow by their bed sheets- eyes glassy and lifeless-and the Dark Mark glowing ominously above it all proudly. "Let us hope."

The ministry finds the house the next morning, and the dead muggle family residing in it with horror.

* * *

"The attack on Gloucestershire was unsuccessful, my lord." Ignor Karkaroff said nervously, his hands shaking by his sides.

"The Ministry were there my lord." Bellatrix Lestrange said, leaning closer as she spoke "The filthy _bloodtraitors._" For a moment, there is silence.

"Information on the planned attack must have been leaked." Voldermort said in his quiet, dangerous voice that commanded fear and attention. "Although I encourage the elimination of muggles and mudbloods." Voldermort continued, seemingly unfazed with the information from Karkaroff, "The ministry were able to capture some death eaters for an.._.unscheduled_ attack. We cannot afford insolence."

Suddenly, Antonin Dolohov is screaming, limbs thrashing. Voldermort watches calmly through his red eyes, his black hair combed back- skin pasty and pale- he casts another Cruciatus Curse.

Severus sees Malfoy flinch, his wife, Narcissa, next to him sitting tall and determined. Lot's of death eaters shrink back in fear, trembling, and others leaning forward in sick appreciation- Bellatrix, being one of them. Severus does not move, he sits, unchanged and emotionless. He can see young Regulus Black next to him watching silently- ever the perfect pureblood, prim and proper.

"I will not be so forgiving next time." The Dark Lord says, and they are dismissed. Severus stands wordlessly. He sees Regulus give a bow-of course he would-and leave.

Narcissa stood, her back straight and her cold expression wavered slightly, perhaps in relief. Severus knew she wasn't a deatheater and never took the mark. Her pale blonde hair sat over her shoulder, as long as her husbands, and left arm in arm with him. Severus left silently and alone.

Severus was 20 and young, with little money. Unlike what seemed to be the entirety of the death eaters, Severus did not have a vault filled with gold. He wasn't poor- he had money from the potions he made, and various other bits of work- but his flat was drab in a drab corner of magical London. Despite this, he liked it. Anything was better than Spinner's End. He'd planned that morning to head to Little Groves forest, a desolate wood relatively close to his home, to collect some Ginger Wix. They didn't sell the extra potent strand in any of the shops he usually went for potion ingredients- and the new potion he was brewing required a strong and pure strand of Ginger Wix, lest the potion explode and cause mayhem. He was rather pleased to find a source growing in Little Groves forest.

He didn't change before apparating to the woods in his billowing black robes, searching quickly for the herb. The trees were tall and their leaves were white and silver, their trunks a dark brown chestnut.

"Are you okay Sir?" Severus, who prided himself in never being taken by surprise, was ashamed to admit he jumped.

"Sorry!" The girl in front of him said, having appeared seemingly out of no where, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't _scare_ me." Severus said coldly, "Did you want something."

"No I don't think so." The girl said cheerfully.

Severus felt awfully sorry for himself, having to deal with the merry girl. "Well then." He said in a clipped tone, "If you'll excuse me-"

"-I know you!" The girl said suddenly, "Severus Snape!"

"And how would _you_ know-"

"I was in the year below you in school, you might not remember me."

Severus frowned deeply, annoyed and slightly curious. She had short, thick and tousled dirty blonde hair and thick, dark eyebrows, quite ordinary light brown eyes, pale skin with a few acne scars and freckles and a small but slightly upturned nose. She was vaguely pretty, but nothing to Lily. An annoying habit that, Severus seemed to compare every stranger he met to Lily. In comparison, this girl was quite unremarkable- no fire lit hair, striking green eyes or captivating aura. Severus, slightly annoyed at his thought line, spoke again.

"No I don't seem to recall your face, were you in Slytherin also?" Severus very much doubted it, with her baggy blue collared shirt and unkempt dungarees, looking like some farmer from up north.

"Nope!" She said, not seeming at all offended, her bubbly and beaming smile still in place, "Hufflepuff, actually."

No surprise there then.

"I remember you though, very good at potions right? I'm pretty awful to be honest. Those Marauders gave you a hard time didn't they? I wasn't quite impressed as everyone else seemed to be with them." Finally the smile ceased and a tiny frown furrowed under her bushy eyebrows.

Severus, bored of the conversation and agitated at the mention of his old enemies (even if it was slightly refreshing to meet someone who from his school time who hadn't been absolutely infatuated with the infamous Marauders) frowned.

"How utterly wonderful." Severus drawled, "Well as fun as this had been," His lip curled, "If you didn't actually want anything, I'd like to be left in peace."

The girl flushed a crimson red, and her hair turned bugglegum pink. Severus, for the second time that day, was thoroughly shocked.

"What...but..."

"Sorry! Oh gosh, I really should be able to control that by now." She said quickly, her hair swiftly dulling to a light tawny.

"You're a...metamorphus?" Snape asked, and cleared his throat.

"Yes." She said awkwardly.

"I am certain I would remember a metamorphus from Hogwarts, they are very rare. Last one I heard of was Narcissa's sisters child..."

"Dora?" The girl said excitedly, "She's great at it. Better than me and she's 6! As for you know, Hogwarts thing- mum blocked my metamorphus abilities when I went to school, said I get into trouble eventually. It was really unfair."

"She blocked them?" Severus asked. The girl nodded.

Severus was, quite frankly, disgusted. It was a crime to block such magical talent and potential.

"I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Abby."

"Abby. I've never heard of it."

"My dads a muggle." The girl grinned. Snape pursed his lips, but managed to stretch them into a tight smile. This woman was a metamorphus- she could be useful. They were rare, and Snape could think of many uses for such a talent.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Snape said pleasantly, albeit a little tightly,

* * *

Regulus returned to the flat immediately after the meeting, still shaken. One hour ago, Regulus and Harry had been ready to remove his mark when he'd felt it burn on his arm- as if knew what they'd planned- and Regulus left for the meeting almost instantly, only stopping to wave his wand so his clothes changed to pristine robes and his hair slick and neat, and say to Harry _'he summons me'_.

Regulus hoped he had not worried Harry, he had not expected the calling. What Dolohov had done was simply awful, children hung from their bedsheets covered in superheroes and princesses and blood. Their parents, sat around the table with half filled cups of tea, expressionless with wide, unseeing eyes and cut throats. Regulus had not signed up for murder, he'd signed up for pureblood supremacy- even that sounded like bullshit now.

Regulus took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his robes and quickly walked into his home.

"Regulus!" Harry pounced, dragging him through the door. "Where the fuck did you go?!" His eyes are wide and round, and Regulus knew he wasn't wrong to pin him as a worrier.

"Deatheater meeting." He said, shrugging off his heavy outer robe, "It wasn't important, just an update on failed attacks."

Harry tugged at his long fringe and breathed a sigh of relief, "I was worried." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Harry said, "I dunno, I feel like you're the only friend I have here. It's hard you know, I miss everyone back home so much."

"I can understand, I can't really imagine how awful your situation is." Regulus has a perfectly sympathetic expression on his face and Harry can't tell whether it's genuine or a result of the perfect training of how to behave drilled into him.

"Thanks." Harry said simply, offering up a tiny smile, "But if I can change things, put an end to all the suffering, I'll take that." Harry sniffed slightly and looked away.

"How about a game of chess?" Regulus asked with a smile, and Harry nodded gratefully.

They played chess for the rest of the night, Harry even won two games, however Regulus made one too many stupid moves for Harry to be certain he hadn't made them on purpose.

Nevertheless, Harry felt better when he departed to bed. When he got there, he cried silently into his pillow, and dreamed of Hermione and Ron arguing in the common room, and Fred and George laughing loudly as they hid a spider in Ron's school bag. The images changed, and he dreamed of Padfoot telling him stories about his time at school, and Professor Lupin teaching him the Patronus charm, and taking Luna Lovegood to one of Slughorn's parties. Harry dreams of kissing Cho under the mistletoe, of kissing Ginny in her small box bedroom and Mrs Weasley hugging him goodbye before he left King's Cross, Professor Mcgonagall hiding a smile when he shouts at Umbridge.

When he awakes, despite so many being alive and well now, Harry feels heavy with loss.

* * *

James and Lily sent Harry a letter earlier on telling him about the order meeting, and Sirius plucks his reply from the Potter's owl as it flies into their kitchen.

"Letter!" He shouts. James stumbles in and Sirius throws it at him. James is still clumsy with sleep, but manages to catch it. He rips it open idly and scans it's contents.

"He said he can make it and he'll meet us in Hogsmede."

"Brill." Lily says as she enters, flicking on the kettle. She yawns and clutches her stomach.

"You alright Lils?" James asks, plunking himself down next to Sirius.

"Yeah, just a bit of stomach cramp."

James laughs and pulls Lily down on his lap. She shrieks in laughter when James begins tickling her, kissing her belly affectionately. "James will make it go away." He says, smothering her in his gigantic frame.

"Ergh," Sirius said, "Your love sickens me." Lily tinkers a laugh and James flips him the bird.

"I'll be off." Sirius said, "I just wanted to return this." He threw the invisibility cloak on the kitchen surface, before scraping up a handful of powder from the ceramic jar by the fireplace.

"Cheers mate, see you tonight." James replied. Sirius flooed away, hearing Lily shout 'Bye Padfoot!' before giggling, no doubt as James kissed her. Sirius shook his head and smiled, disappearing in a storm of green flames.

It was past 6 when Sirius and Remus met up with James and Lily, and Harry wasn't there yet. He came rushing up the street a few moments later, panting.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, "I got a little held up." Lily smiled, assuring him that it was fine. When Harry looked at him, Sirius thought just for a second that Harry's eyes flashed green, but he looked away, and when he looked back they glinted a cold blue. When Sirius first met Harry, he felt automatically friendly towards him, protective. He tried to shake off any doubt, and mustered up a smile. Sirius swung an arm around Harry and grinned,

"Good tah see ya mate." He said, and pulled a laughing Harry along under his arm.

"Oi Pete!" James yelled. Sirius saw their other best friend, Peter Pettigrew, walking towards the door of the meeting place. Peter gave them a twitchy smile.

Sirius felt Harry jolt under his arm. He looked down, a confused frown on his face, but Harry was pointedly looking at the floor. While Lily, James and Remus continued to greet Peter, Sirius watched Harry's baffling reaction to Peter. His fists were clenched, and Sirius felt him shaking under his arm- from the cold maybe?

"Earth to Sirius." James said suddenly, and Sirius looked away from Harry. James was giving him a funny look, eyes flashing from his to Harry.

"This is Harry, Wormy." Sirius said, "He's thinking about joining the order."

Sirius thought the look Harry gave Peter could kill him. His dark eyes seemed dangerous, swirling with rage and threat. James looked shocked, and Remus stared thoughtfully. Lily didn't seem to notice. Harry looked away.

Peter and Harry muttered 'nice to meet you' and they entered the building, but Sirius couldn't shake the look Harry gave Peter. Peter, unsurprisingly, seemed positively terrified of Harry, warily keeping his distance.

Sirius had Harry sit between him and James around the large table, and almost as soon as they sat down Dumbledore came sweeping in.

"Hello everyone. Let's begin quickly." Dumbledore said. Everyone in the room was respectfully quiet, a tension crackled in the air. "Welcome to a new member." Everyone turned to Harry. "Harry Mordecai I believe, you wish to join the order?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said a tad awkwardly. Sirius tried to suppress his smile, he saw James hadn't been so successful.

"Seems awfully young." A rough voice said, "What makes you think you have the talent to join, boy?" Alaster Moody was a gruesome man, but Harry didn't appear afraid.

"I'll do anything I can to oppose Lord Voldermort." He said, "For the sake of those who cannot protect themselves."

Moody grunted.

"We have more pressing issues to address." Dumbledore broke in, "We have reason to suspect they're will be a raid by deatheaters at the international Quidditch trials tomorrow." He said gravely, "We will need all the fighting members we have."

"We'll be there." Frank Longbottom said, hand on his wife's shoulder. Several more agreed, many aurors.

"And us, of course." James pitched in. "Harry?"

"Yeah sure." He said, "I'll be there."

Dumbledore nodded. There were several more announcements before the meeting came to a close. Afterwards, Dumbledore wondered over to Harry and the others.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Dumbledore said, "It is a very brave thing you have volunteered to do, Harry." The twinkle in his eye reminded Harry too much of the Dumbledore he knew. He wondered if this man was as manipulative and wonderful as the old headmaster in his time. Harry was reminded painfully of all the adventures he'd been on with man, all the lies and deceit.

"I suppose." He said. There was a tension between the old wizard and Harry as they stared at each other.

"I have not heard of any Mordecai's." Dumbledore spoke, "Was your father a muggleborn like your mother?"

"No, he was a pureblood wizard. He was French."

"Do you speak the language?"

"Somewhat. He never taught me, he died when I was very young."

They stared in silence.

"I am sorry to hear that, Harry." Harry nodded.

"Right well," Sirius said awkwardly, "Shall we go?"

They bid goodbye, and walked out into the chilly bite of the cold.

"Harry, would you like to come to ours for a while? To have dinner? I always make too much." Lily said kindly.

"That sounds nice, thank you." Harry grinned. James ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Her lasagna is to die for mate, just wait." He said.

Harry felt warm inside when he entered the Potter's residence in Godrics Hollow. It was nothing of the wrecked shambles he'd seen it as. The rooms were comfy and homely, not too big or too small. There were things that were very James, like Quidditch posters and golden snitches, and things that were very Lily like fluffy cushions and throws. It seemed to be a nice mixture of muggle and magical, with moving photographs on the walls and a TV in the living room.

Sirius and James were chatting loudly, often consulting Remus for his opinion, lounged on the duck egg blue sofa's in the neat, tidy living room. Peter listened in eagerly and often laughed loudly. Harry tried to keep calm, but he felt disgusted looking at Wormtail. He betrayed his parents, his friends. Harry had no doubt he was already leaking information to Voldermort. It was so hard to sit back and listen to the other three talk, knowing Wormtail would scamper back and tell his master all about it. Harry bit his lip hard. He wanted to out Peter, but he had to gain their trust first. If Harry and Regulus wanted to track down the Horcrux's and destroy them, they had to do it very discretely. The more people who knew the higher the risk of Voldermort finding out, and Harry's massive advantage of knowing roughly where and what the Horcrux's were would be destroyed.

Despite his reasoning, Harry couldn't bear to look at Peter any longer and wondered off to the kitchen.

"Hi Harry," Lily said when he entered with a warm smile. She was mixing something in a large ceramic bowl with a wooden spoon. Her red hair was tied back, she had flour smudged on her left cheek and she wore a '_Sexy_ _Mrs Potter_' apron, which Harry had no doubt James had brought her out of novelty.

"Hey." He said, "Need any help?"

Lily smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Harry, that'd be great," She said, "I'm attempting to bake an Apple Crumble for pudding. You any good at cooking?"

"Not too bad. "Harry said, beaming. He wasn't either, with all the cooking he was forced to do at the Dursley's, "I did a lot of the cooking at home."

It felt wonderful to cook with Lily. He felt like a child again, and he was doing things mother's and sons did but Harry never got to. Lily told him little things about her childhood and school whilst they cooked. Lily stewed the apple and Harry finished the crumble topping, chatting about his own life.

"Hermione and Ron are always arguing, but they're deeply in love now." Harry said, because fuck it he'd talk to his mum about his life, damn the consequences. "And Ron's twin cousins are always playing pranks. Once they..."

Lily was snorting in laughter, gripping Harry's shoulder and wheezing. Harry grinned down at her, and he didn't think he'd ever been so happy.

"And that fat cousin I told you about, Dudley? His mum always called him Duddykins." Lily was laughing loudly.

"Stop Harry!" She cried merrily, "I can't breathe!" They both laughed, and the other four came into the kitchen.

"What's going on here then?" James asked with an absentminded smile at his wife. He always did love her laugh.

"Harry was telling me some very funny childhood stories." Lily replied happily. Harry grinned.

"Must be good if it can make old Lily crack a smile." Sirius smirked, which slipped off his face when Lily threw a tea towel at him with a smile.

"Want me to set the table Lils?" Remus asked.

"That'd be great thanks Rem!" Lily called from the oven. She pulled out a steaming dish from the oven. Lily flicked her wand and french bread cut itself up and appeared in a basket on the middle of the table. Everyone gathered around the table. Everyone chatted loudly at dinner, serving themselves. Harry talked with Sirius, and he'd forgotten how much he loved Sirius' company. Harry ached with grief for his godfather's death, and made sure to cherish every word Sirius spoke. Harry loved meeting his parents, but he didn't think he'd love anyone as much as he'd loved Sirius.

"Thank you for dinner Lily," Harry said, "It was great." The others agreed enthusiastically.

"You're very welcome. I hope you're all ready for pudding, Harry practically made it."

"In that case I'm sure it'll be lovely, Lils is terrible at crumble." James grinned cheekily. Lily swatted his head on the way to the oven.

The apple crumble was indeed delicious.

"Urhmmmm." Sirius moaned loudly, "Harry you can come live with us if you promise to cook us dinner, right Moony?"

"This is quite amazing Harry, where did you learn to cook?" Remus asked.

"I did a lot of the cooking at home." Harry said simply.

"Any siblings?" James asked, "I always wanted a sibling, then Padfoot came along." James grinned at Sirius.

"No," Harry said, "My father died when I was young and mum never remarried. So Sirius you have no siblings?"

"Well I have James, but I have do have a brother by blood too." Sirius said, and his face twisted into a bitter smile, "We don't talk anymore."

"Sirius comes from a line of very ancient pureblood wizards," Lily explained, "I'm sure you know the type."

"Right, of course. Sirius Black, right. Yeah I've heard of the Black's. I'm guessing you didn't agree wholly with their beliefs right? I had a mate a long time ago, he was a Rosier, he got kicked out of his family for being a 'blood traitor'." Harry lied, hoping to spur on Sirius telling him more.

"Yeah, I guess I was the Black sheep. Reg wasn't, we haven't spoken properly for a long time."

Harry thought of Regulus, most likely alone at home, reading, and felt awfully sorry for him.

Remus quickly changed the subject to stop things becoming awkward, but Sirius was very quiet after that.

"So Harry, after the war what do you plan on doing?" Remus asked after a while of lighthearted chat.

"I'm not sure, perhaps an auror. I think I'd make a shit healer."

"Lily's training to be a healer, and Pads and I are doing Auror training, it's alright really." James chipped in.

"Yeah, medical research seems cool. I was thinking of maybe looking into a cure for Lycanthropy."

Everyone seemed more tense now. Peter openly stared at Remus for his reaction. Harry almost rolled his eyes at how unsubtle he was.

"Really?" Lily said, too casually, "What made you interested in Werewolves?"

"Well," Harry said nonchalantly, acting as if he didn't notice the thick air in the room, "I know there is a lot of prejudice towards werewolves."

"Are you one of those who partake in these prejudices?" Sirius said, a little harshly.

"Sirius." Remus muttered in perhaps tired reprehend, "Leave it." Remus was looking pointedly down and glum.

"No, of course not." Harry laughed, "My uncle was a werewolf. Great man. He died recently in the war, but he had a child, nice kid really."

"He had a child?" Remus asked, quite shocked, "Why would he put an innocent in danger? They could inherit the disease!"

"Well they didn't." Harry said, "Just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean he shouldn't have a family."

"I agree," Sirius said, staring at Remus, "I am happy for your uncle."

Harry smiled. "Yeah well, I know a researcher who is making progress in treatment for werewolves, so maybe other werewolves can be as happy as he was."

"I-I think we would like it if you kept us up to date with this research," Lily said, and she looked as if she might cry, "It could help many."

Harry thought he saw Remus' eyes glisten with a tear, but he excused himself to the loo quickly. Things got a lot more lighthearted after that, and they were all laughing in no time. When Harry saw it was pitch black out, he knew it was time go. He hugged everyone, but Peter, goodbye, and thanked Lily and James.

"You're welcome kid," James said fondly. He ruffled Harry's hair and pulled him into another hug.

Harry apparated to the apartment.

"Regulus!" He called, "I'm home." When he entered, Regulus was asleep on the sofa, he looked younger with his dark hair falling over his pale face. Harry smiled and covered him with a blanket, before heading off to bed.

* * *

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. Thank you for all your kind reviews/faves/follows etc, you're awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however it was kind of a filler. The action will begin soon I promise! Please stick with this story :)_

_And don't worry, Snape's progression won't become annoying and cliche. _

_I'm sorry if I didn't do any of the characters justice! _

_Hopefully i'll start updating more. I'm re-reading Heroes of Olympus at the moment, does anyone else love those books? XD _

_Please review and tell me what your thoughts! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so far- Regulus hasn't yet removed his mark, Lily isn't pregnant yet, the girl Snape talked last chapter (Rose) is an OC and Snape is still a deatheater.**

When Harry stumbled out of his room the next morning, he felt tired and disorientated. He stretched and yawned, flattening his wet hair. He'd already showered and dressed, and for once was wearing some wizarding robes. When Harry entered the kitchen, Regulus was already up and dressed. He wore wizard robes too, perfectly fitted and a deep black. He was staring at his dark mark and frowning, sat at the breakfast bar.

"We'll get rid of it soon." Harry said, "We should have gotten rid of it ages ago."

"The potion takes longer to stew than I'd anticipated." Regulus said absentmindedly.

"I'm going with the order to a death eater raid." Harry said, "At the Quidditch trials."

Regulus laughed bitterly. "I'll see there."

"It'll be the last one Reg." Harry said.

"I don't want to go." Regulus replied, and when he looks up Harry sees a sort of wild desperation flickering in his silver eyes, "It'll be suspicious if I don't."

"I know." Harry said, "It's fine. Try not to kill me yeah?" Harry gives a weak laugh. Regulus smiles faintly in return.

"Back at you." He replied.

When Harry leaves hours later to meet with Sirius and the others in Hogsmede, he has has an uneasy feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Harry!" James greets with a grin, "Good to see you! Don't be too scared about the raid, Sirius will look out for you, right Pads?"

"Sure will!" Sirius grins, ruffling Harry's hair, "James'll be too busy looking out for Lily, she can handle herself really though."

"Too right I can," Lily says, scraping her red hair into a pony tail, "You better remember that Black."

"Where's Peter?" Remus muses.

"Couldn't make it," Sirius said, and he seemed a little annoyed, "He always was a bit of a coward though."

"Sirius." Lily scolds with a glare, "Just don't."

Sirius grumbles, but doesn't reply.

"Okay." Remus says, "We have an extra person anyway." He smiles warmly at Harry, and it makes Harry less worried. Remus looks so different. He has a golden glow to his skin, and although he looks a little tired, he doesn't look sickly at all (then again, the full moon is weeks away), his tawny hair is thick and slightly tousled, his smile is young and bright and his amber eyes reflect like whiskey. Harry never stopped to think about how hard Remus' life had been. Bitten at an early age, always feeling an outcast until he met the Marauders, and then James and supposedly Peter dying and thinking Sirius, the one Harry thinks Remus might be closest to, was the one to betray them. On top of all the werewolf and money problems, Remus Lupin had a very stressful life. Harry promises himself it won't be the same this time.

If Harry's honest, he's not the least bit worried about any enemy's he'll be facing at the Quidditch trials. He's been fighting Voldermort since he was eleven years old, he had enough practice for a lifetime of dueling. Plus, the elder wand is tucked safely in his robes- Harry knows for a fact Dumbledore has it in this time, and he wonders if there being two elder wands around will make a difference to it's power. Harry still doesn't know if he made the right decision at the end of the war, not breaking the wand. He knew now however that having an all powerful wand might just come in handy.

When they arrive at the Quidditch pitch, the sky is black and the game is at a break. They station themselves around the arena. Harry sticks with Sirius, and Remus, James and Lily head over to Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"You think you'll be alright?" Sirius asks, well, seriously. "You're still young, I'm guessing you haven't been in many serious duels. Especially not one's that could cost you your life."

Harry laughs. "You'd be surprised."

"Would I now?" Sirius replied, and he stares curiously at Harry, "There's something about you Harry, something strange, I can't quite put my finger on it. But something tells me your life hasn't been easy."

Harry struggles for a reply, but Sirius' stormy grey eyes pierce into him, and there is no mirth there. Harry is, for the first time, reminded of the sombre, world weary Azkaban escapee he knew as a child. Sirius watches him intensely, and all Harry can do is stare at him with wide, panicked eyes. Slowly, Sirius brings his hand upwards, and combes Harry's fringe from his forehead with long, nimble fingers. Harry knows what he's looking at. Sirius tilts his head and frowns, studying the lightening bolt scar.

Harry backs away, pulling his hair over his scar, cursing himself for not concealing it with a charm. Sirius is silent.

"It's nothing." Harry says firmly, "_Nothing_."

"You can tell me." Sirius replies.

"There's nothing to tell. A backfired curse, a long _long_ time ago. Just forget it."

Sirius looks as if he wants to say something, but he closes his mouth.

They stand in silence.

* * *

When the screams began, Sirius snapped his wand from his pocket in an instant. He vaguely registered Harry dueling a woman before he's faced with his own opponent. Sirius couldn't see his face behind his mask, but he moves with agility and seems to have a fair amount of talent. It takes Sirius longer than expected to subdue him, but he managed to disarm him in a tactical move. Before he manages to bind him, however, he disappeared.

"Shit." Sirius cursed, before quickly attacking another man pestering a nearby muggleborn. He was easy to disarm, and Sirius left him unconscience. He looked arounf for more opponents, but the order was doing a good job.

Sirius stopped for a moment and watched Harry duel. He was incredible, a blur of curses, a grim determination etched onto his youthful face. Sirius saw the masked woman scramble back, clearly notcing she was loosing. She looked around quickly, seeing her fellow deatheaters sorely outmatched. Harry hit her with a nasty stinging curse, and her mask fell away. For a moment Sirius was shocked at the sight of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, her beautiful but sharp face pale, her grey eyes black and manic, her sleek mane of curly black hair in disray. She sneered at Harry and apparted away.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, noticing the masked figure appear behind him. Harry turned a second too late, the taller man roughly pulled Harry's back to his chest, holding his wand threateningly to Harry's throat. Sirius wand was pointing at him, but knew he couldn't throw a spell without hurting Harry. He swore, glaring at the deatheater. He was backing up, Harry still firmly in his arms. Sirius saw that Harry's had clouded over with an emotionless mask. He wondered what was going on. Before he could blink, Harry had toppled over, wrestling the deatheater to the ground. They tumbled over each other, grasping at each others cloaks and hair. Harry seemed to gain the upper hand, sitting firmly on the deatheaters legs and pulling his wand out of his hand, he held his own to the deatheater's neck. Harry pulled off his mask off. Sirius couldn't see the young man's face, but he could've swore he grinned. Sirius saw Harry's eyes widen, and then the man disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Harry!" Sirius rushed over, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't..." Harry cleared his throat and looked up at Sirius, "I don;t know, he disappeared. I saw his face, he had..green eyes and black hair. Anyone you know?"

Sirius laughed incredilosuly. "Yeah of course! It must be Adam from down the road, you know with that detailed description it couldn't be anyone else."

"Shut up twat."

Sirius grinned.

"Sirius!" James sprinted over, his tan face glistening with sweat, lips pulled up into a wild grin. "We caught three deatheaters! And for once we had no casualties. You know what, if I get laid tonight this might just be the day all year."

"Shut it Potter!" Lily laughed, but she slapped his arse as she walked passed. James looked like if he smiled any wider his face would split in half.

"I am _so_ getting laid tonight." He said, and Sirius barked in laughter.

It was crude, and Harry really didn't want to think about his parents having sex, but he smiled nonetheless. Things were good, he was good. It was all going to be good.

* * *

"This is my brother, Sebastian." Rose Abby said. Severus tried to force his mouth into a smile, but didn't think he managed it too well.

"Hi." Said the teenager gloomily. He had pitch black choppy hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. He seemed like a typical broody teenager. Severus pursed his lips at the boy's choice of clothes, faded skull t-shirt and tight, ripped black jeans with...were those chains? And heavy black biker boots.

"Don't mind him, he's 15 and thinks he knows everything about life."

"Do not. Shut up Rosie or I'll make you shut up."

Severus found it rather amusing to see the skinny teenager threaten his older sister. He looked a little like an angry kitten.

"Sure you will." Rose said. "Look at you, you look ridiculous. Have you been cutting your hair with safety scissors again? Merlin Sebastian if you want your hair to look like some goth rocker you can just will it too."

"Shut up. It's effort permanently keeping up a metamorphus. What's the point when I can just cut it myself?"

"Maybe so you don't look like some lunatic with a pair of-"

"Your brother is also a metamorphus?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess it's a family thing." Rose replied, her attention immediately snapping to Severus. Severus stared at her, in ponder. Two metamorphus'? How curious, and rare too. He must have been lost in a thought for a while, becuase when he focused back on Rose her cheeks were bright pink.

"Um anyone in there?" She said bashfully, giving an awkward laugh.

"Yes." Severus said.

Sebastian snorted, picking at his fingernails, looking quite bored. "So Severus, how do you even know my sister?"

Severus glared. What a brat.

"We both attended Hogwarts. I don't recall you."

"I went to μαγεία ακαδημία. It's in Greece."

Severus blinked at the strange sound that came from the boy's mouth.

"Where, sorry?"

"Mαγεία ακαδημία."

"Well that clears that up." He drawled.

"Mum sent him off to Greece when he was 11. Seb's always been a pain to look after, and our aunt's Greek. Μαγεία ακαδημία is in Athens. Seb doesn't even speak Greek though, no idea why mum sent him there."

"Μιλάω ελληνικά! A little anyway." Sebastian protested. _(I speak Greek!_)

"Whatever." Rose rolls her eyes. "He's coming back to England to take his NEWTs, apparently the ones they do in Greece might not qualify him for a job in Britain. Crazy huh? Hopefully Dumbledore will take him, although I've never heard of an exchange student...Good thing he's coming back though, wasn't your uniform a toga?"

"You're rambling again. But it was. It was brilliant! The guys didn't wear shirts underneath, it was so sexy. I could see their muscles and their bronze skin. So hot, I'm telling you."

"Wow, Sebastian. Just wow."

What was happening? Severus tried to keep up, but the two siblings seemed to change subject ever few seconds nonchalantly. How irritating. Severus was starting to regret ever saying yes to spending the day with Rose, exploiting and manipulating her for her talents was just too much hard work for Severus. As if the failed attack at the Quidditch trials the night before hadn't been annoying enough. He could still see Potter's triumphant grin. The despicable_,_ arrogant, horrid, _disgusting_, complete and utter-

"Are you well, Severus? You look angry." Rose asked, looking concerned.

"Angry? He looks downright murderous. If you _are_ gonna kill anyone, Rose is right here. Don't hurt me, I'm only 15! It'd be Rosie's fault anyway, for bringing a lunatic along. I'm telling you, that'd be _so_ her."

"Now who's rambling, traitor?"

"Maybe it runs in the family."

"Can you imagine _our mother_ rambling. Please."

Severus was starting to get a headache. How annoying. He'd rather be with Voldermort than here. He really hoped his plan would work after all this.

"Perhaps it's merely an irritating flaw you passed on to each other." Severus drawled. They both fell silent. Severus thought they might finally shut up.

"Hey! I don't do flaws sunny, I'm perfect!" Sebastian yelled indignantly.

"_Please_, if _you're_ perfect-"

Maybe not then. Severus stood, silent and terrifying and_ completely_ ready to tear his hair out.

* * *

"Right, I say me, Frank, Lily, Marlene, Edgar, Louis and Harry on one team and Sirius, Remus, Peter, Fabian, Gideon, Alice and Felix on the other. Sound good?"

"No!" Fabian yelled, "The only relatively good player on our team is Felix!"

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled, "I'm amazing! Fabulous-talented, _extraordinary_."

Gideon snorted.

"Sure, you're a natural at flying, but there's a reason you were never on the team. Lazy. No problem hitting buldgers, but you value your pretty face to much to get close."

Sirius was too busy spluttering in disbelief to reply.

"Remus is alright." James said.

"Remus is shit!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"No, you're not. Sorry. But if these are the teams, we'll be thrashed."

"I don't want to be on a different team to Alice." Frank whined, "Can't we just swap a player and have her on our team?"

"Fine, Marlene?" James asked.

"Nuh uh, I will not go on the same team as Black. I want to thrash him."

"God Marly it was months ago. Get over it!" Sirius said. Marlene glared.

"You were a shit boyfriend Sirius!"

"Okay, okay! How about you Harry, you said you were alright?" James sounded slightly desperate.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Brilliant! Well that's sorted, break away. Team talks before the match!"

James qucikly grabbed his teammates and left in a huddle.

It'd been a week since the Quidditch trials fiasco, and somehow James had managed to rally up enough friends for a good, full Quidditch match. And it was no lighthearted game, other friends (even Dumbledore, he'd heard) had set up bets, not on teams (as those were pretty unevenly matched, and decided last minute as so both teams would not have time to get to know their teammates skills and prepare) but on players, who's score the most goals, who'd catch the snitch, who was the mostly likely to fall of their broom... Everyone had brought their own brooms, most of which were fancy or at least relatively good, and James had brought a top-quality set of Quidditch balls. Harry borrowed Regulus' broom, who'd made it clear he wanted it back in one piece.

"Okay, better get started. What position do you play?" Gideon asked Harry.

"Seeker."

Gideon narrowed his eyes, and nodded. "Yep, I see it. You have the right frame for it. You any good?"

"Well, yes. I suppose. I was captain of my team, in school. Well I was home schooled." Harry quickly corrected, "But I played Quidditch in a local school..."

"Was?" Fabian laughed, "Sure you're not _still_ at school?"

"Shut it, Fab." Gideon said, but Harry saw him smile. He tried not to let it bother him, and accepted he'd been seen as a kid by these people.

"Felix, still play as chaser?" He asked. Felix was a lean, dark skinned and handsome man with a fluffy, impressive afro tied into a bun and sharp cheek bones.

"You bet!" He said, grinning. His teeth were strikingly white against his black, coffee coloured skin.

"I'll be chaser too!" Sirius said. Everyone seemed to share silent disagreement. Sirius, who didn't to notice this, was beaming at the team. "I'll dazzle the keeper, and the Quaffle will go right in." He did look rather dashing today, his long hair was also in a bun, but looser than Felix's, dark, wavy strands falling out from the tie. His tanned skin shone in the sun, and his dark, sultry eyes were framed by thick eyebrows and fluttery eyelashes.

"No, I don't think so Sirius. Your aim is shite. You go beater with me, you have muscle power." Sirius frowned, but perked up at the word 'muscle'. He started rambling about how perhaps that'd be best, seeing as his lean and muscular physique shouldn't be wasted. Harry was sure he saw Remus roll his eyes multiple times.

"Fabian, you go chaser too. And Peter, I suppose. That alright with you?" Gideon asked, and Peter nodded quickly. "What about you Remus, mind being keeper?"

"I'm sure I won't be very good. But that's fine." Remus replied.

"Come off it Remus, you always play keeper. You've never failed too bad. You'll be fine." Fabian said, and slapped Remus on the back.

"It's becuase Moony is adorable and fragile and no one wants to hit the Quaffle too hard, lest they damage him." Sirius said in a matter of fact- I'm right don't argue vocie.

"I'm taller than you." Remus said.

"And skinnier." Sirius replied cheekily, poking Remus in the ribs, who squirmed.

"Okay," Fabian said, "Flirt with Remus later, I think James is ready."

Everyone disbanded.

"Can I flirt with _you_ now?" Sirius asked, lips curling rakishly. Harry saw Fabian laugh, and slap Sirius' arse. He whispered something in his ear, and Sirius grinned.

"Maybe you've lost your chance, Fab." Sirius said, following the rest of the team. "I'll go flirt with Marly instead. She loves me. Did. Same thing."

Sirius and his friends seemed to have a different relationship to Harry and his. Harry wouldn't dream of slapping a friends arse. Harry almost laughed at the mental image of Ron's face if he did, but he quickly tried to forget it, because when he pictured his friends he felt like a heavy brick had been dumped in his stomach, and all his blood was rising up his throat. For a horrifying moment, he thought he might cry. But then, he felt a tugging at his robes and he stumbled forward.

"Keep up. You look an awful lot like Potter, don't you?" Felix said, and ruffled Harry's hair. He was taller than Harry, of course.

"A little, I suppose." He agreed.

Harry watched Fabian and Gideon from where he was. They reminded him, a little, of Fred and George. They were both tall, long legged and long necked. They had tanned faces and rosy, freckled cheeks with floppy, auburn hair and blue eyes. Harry stopped dead when he caught a flash of gold as Fabian waved to James.

"You alright?" Felix asked, dark eyes creasing.

"F-fine." Harry choked out, long fingers finding his wrist where Fabian's watch rested. The golden face felt cool, where he knew for a fact there was stars instead of clock hands, and a nasty dent along the back. Molly had given it him. It was tradition in the wizarding world for Wizards to receive watches when they came of age. Harry pushed the loose strap of the watch up his thin wrist, and tried to forget about it.

"I'm fine." He told Felix, who was looking at him with an overly worried expression.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay." Felix stared at him for a moment, before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the rest. He didn't let go of Harry's hand when they reached the group, and Harry thought he saw James' eyes narrow at the sight.

Felix, unbeknownst to Harry, smirked at James.

Felix let go of Harry's hand, and trailed away. Harry gripped Regulus' broom, and stood by Sirius.

It turned out Marlene was James' seeker. She was very beautiful, with fair skin and straight, honey-blonde hair, a confident smile and warm brown eyes. She was tall, and thin, but not without a womanly silhouette. She smirked at Sirius when she saw him, and mouthed 'Time to play, big boy'. Sirius frowned at that, and tossed her a rude gesture. It didn't seem like they'd had a very good break-up.

James, Frank and Alice were chasers. Frank was tall and handsome, with a gentle smile, a solid build and warm brown eyes. Alice had short brown hair, a round face and was very short. She reminded Harry painfully of Neville.

Louis Azard and Edgar Bones were the beaters. Louis was Asian (Japanese maybe?) and had light, straight hair and was around Harry's height. Edgar was a bit older than the rest, and had a mane of blonde hair and dark eyes. They appeared to make quite a good team.

Harry's mother was keeper. She looked nervous, and kept whispering to James, who would kiss her chastely and tell her not to worry. It was a nice sight.

It felt incredible to fly again. Harry felt perfectly balanced- right in his element. He didn't even pay attention to the Quaffles and Buldgers for the first 10 minutes, he simply flew. He caught James staring at him once, James waved and yelled something like 'nice flying' before hitting the Quaffle perfectly into one of the hoops, Remus failing epically at defending it.

His father was an amazing flyer. Harry grinned massively watching him. He flew with confidence, seamlessly. _That's where I got it from,_ Harry thinks. Sirius is quite the sight too- his hair flying with him, and he is quick as a bullet and agile too. Harry secretly thinks Sirius might be good at everything. He isn't a spectaculaire beater, though. He hits the buldgers away with a rather bad aim, sometimes endangering some of their own team. Gideon rolls his eyes at that, and beat the pesty balls away with an impressive force.

Harry catches glimpses at Marlene now and then. She isn't the best flyer- she grips her broom too hard with her thin thighs, but her hawk-like eyes scoured the pitch for the snitch attentively, and she didn't trail Harry, which he appreciated. It was always irritating when Seekers did that.

Harry saw the Snitch 15 minutes in. He probably could have dived for it. He didn't though. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and it was rather early to end the match. Harry didn't see the snitch for a while after that. James and Frank had scored an impressive 18 goals in 2 hours, even though Remus had saved quite a few too. Alice had scored too, but Harry thinks Remus might have let it in out of pity. Felix and Fabian had scored 9 goals, which was pretty good seeing as Fabian usually played beater and Lily was a good, if shaky, keeper. Peter had scored none.

Once, almost 3 hours in, Remus had made an astounding save. He dived, flipped in the air, and batted the Quaffle away with the tail of his broom. James, who'd been the one scoring, had gaped. Remus had looked quite disbelieving, too. Everyone cheered. Sirius came flying over, grinning. He been about to pat Remus on the back when a stray buldger hit him square in the back. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Sirius screamed and fell from his broom. Alice, who was closest, tried to catch him, but wasn't a very good flyer and ended up falling off too. Frank managed to grab his wand from his robes, and slow their fall.

Harry was the first to touch the ground, stumbling off his broom.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly. Frank came up behind him and pulled Alice up from the ground. Sirius was gripping her robes, but let go.

"I'm okay Frank." Alice said, her voice unsteady. "I'm not hurt."

Remus was brushing off Sirius, muttering what an idiot he was and how he almost gave him a heart attack.

"I think my arms broken." Sirius groaned. James was roaring laughing.

"Fucking prat Padfoot!" He said, "Trust you to fall off your broom."

Harry shook his head slightly, smiling slightly. Lily managed to fix up Sirius' arm in a heartbeat, but Sirius gave some lousy excuse of it still being stiff and said he'd sit out for the rest of the game. Despite not being hurt, Alice said she would too. She was still shaking a little. She sat by Sirius, who gave her a quick glance and thanked her, then they started chatting happily about some sort of muggle book and Frank deemed she'd be okay.

When they got back up in the air, Harry decided it was time to look for the snitch before Marlene caught it. When they started the game, it'd been around 11- bright and sunny. It was darker now, the sun hiding behind swells of grey clouds. It was colder too, the chill in the air catching Harry's neck and fingertips. With less sun, it'd be harder to catch the snitch. When it was sunny, the light would glint off the gold of the metal sphere, the reflective silver of it's wings. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, and started scanning the pitch.

* * *

James was a good chaser. He knew that. James was a natural in the air, with a wicked aim and some impressive stunts. He was proud of Lily, who'd always been a little shaky in the air, who was doing good at being keeper. Remus was better, but Remus had Sirius teaching him to fly since first year, and as much of a fail at Quidditch Sirius was- he was an amazing flyer.

Harry was magnificent. He sat so lightly of the broom, the smallest movements tilting it. He reminded James (a little arrogantly) of himself. But he was lighter, smaller, skinnier and swifter.

"Get the snitch quick, yeah?" He'd said to Marlene, because he was sure if Harry saw it first, there'd be no stopping him.

The scores were 210-140 James found, once he had the Quaffle, it was quite easy to bat it into one of the hoops.

He'd bet on Harry being good, but not this good. James was leisurely hitting a buldger away that'd gotten too close (despite him not being a beater) when Harry zoomed past him. Just a blur really. Marlene was on his tail, but slower and shakier. James flat out stopped to watch. The snitch must have been low on the ground, because Harry was zipping down towards the grass at a near 90 degree angle. Marlene seemed to value her life over a Quidditch game, and swerved upwards when she saw how close to the ground they were getting. James wanted to shout at Harry to leave it, that'd he get himself killed, but the words caught in his mouth when he saw Harry inches from the ground, fingers enclosing around the snitch. He managed to (in a manœuvre James wouldn't have managed, and most professional Quidditch players wouldn't have either) sweep his broom upwards at the last moment and soar casually through the air, flashing a grin.

"Got it." He said, holding up the struggling snitch, "Guess we win?"

James stared for a good few moments before coming back to his wits, and landing with the rest of the team.

"Fucking amazing." Fabian was saying. The twins were grinning at him, patting his back.

"You could play professionally." Frank said. Harry blushed at that, which James thought was sort of cute.

Sirius seemed to have perked up, gushing compliments to Harry, bragging that he had introduced the group to a future celebrity. Harry was chuckling good-naturedly. He was looking at Sirius quite lovingly, and fondly. James had noticed Harry doing it before, staring at Sirius as if he knew him, deeply and caring. James wondered if Harry might play for other Quidditch team, if you catch his drift.

He tried to forget it.

After they got over Harry's impressive win, James asked if anyone would like to come back to his for drinks. Edgar gave some excuse and left, Louis said he had a family dinner and Felix offered no explanation except no. James didn't like him anyway. The rest of them decided to head back to the Potter house.

Before he left, Felix caught his arm. "That kid, Harry." He whispered in James' ear, "Is he alright?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" James scowled.

"It's just...Look out him? He seems really..._sad,_ even when he smiles."

James stared at Harry, gazing at Sirius in longing, sadness and woe. He shrugged Felix off.

"Sure. Whatever." He said, "Look after _yourself_, yeah? Dangerous times and such."

They departed.

James sat with Lily on the couch, laughing at some ridiculous story Fabian was telling.

"I'm gonna get another." Lily said, shaking her empty wine glass from him and slipping out from underneath his arms. He nodded. Sirius came over, slinking an arm around James.

"Prongs, mate." He greeted, "Got you another one." He handed James a firewhisky.

"Cheers, Pads."

"Harry and the Longbottoms seem to be getting on." Sirius speculated. James turned to see Harry smiling amiably at something Alice was gushing about excitedly, Frank staring at her with a dopey smile.

Remus slumped down on the other side of James, taking a large sip from Sirius' glass, who laughed.

"Alright Moony?"

"Just escaped your ex. Think she wants to use me for revenge."

"Sounds like her. Amazing woman, right?"

"Do you notice how Harry looks at you, Sirius?" James asked.

"What?"

"James, maybe you shouldn't." Remus said quietly.

"Shouldn't _what_? What are you two on about?"

"Why shouldn't I?" James demanded.

"It's just..."

"Just nothing. Surely you've noticed Pads. He looks at you like he knows you, and loves you and it hurts just seeing you. Like he grieves you, but you're right in front of him and he doesn't know whether he should hug you or cry."

There was silence for a moment, before Sirius started laughing.

"I'd think I would've noticed if someone looked at me like _that_."

"I see it too, Padfoot." Remus said, "He does look at you a little...but I've seen him look at you like that James. A little. It's hard to explain, maybe he's just an emotional person?"

"Maybe I remind him of someone? I could see how James would remind him of someone, they look so similar. Maybe James looks like a family member?"

"Maybe, actually." Remus said thoughtfully. "It would sort of make sense."

Before they could discuss it further, Lily came in with Moly and Arthur Weasley.

"I invited the Weasleys over, thought they could do with a night off. They just flooed in." She said brightly.

"Mols!" Gideon said, jumping up. "How's my favourite twins?"

"A handful already, I'm afraid." Molly Weasley said, kissing both her brother's cheeks.

It was very late by the time everyone started to leave, and past midnight when it was only Sirius, Remus the Potters and Harry left. James had noticed Harry staring all night at the Weasleys. Was that just a thing he had? He'd become increasingly quieter.

It had happened very suddenly. One moment, Remus had been saying how they should probably get going, and then started to ramble about things that needed fixing in the house. When Remus got tipsy, he always started to complain about domestic things, and seemed to get irritated the more he talked about trivial matters. He was expressing in an increasingly angry voice about the crack by the front door that kept getting worse and worse and how no one bothered to fix it when Harry let out a loud, and tremulous sob. Remus didn't notice at first, continuing to rant. "And don't get me_ started_ on the doorbell. It's been broken for 2 months and not been fixed. Magic doesn't work of course, because that would just be too easy!"

"Uhm Moony." Sirius said. James looked over. It was possibly one of the most distressing things James had ever seen. Harry was on the edge of the sofa, curled in on himself and just_ crying_. Roaring crying; almost silently. He didn't look up at the sudden quiet that had swept through the room. His small hiccups and sobs could be heard, but apart from that James saw little but Harry's messy hair, his head tucked between his knees.

'What do we do?' Sirius mouthed, looking both awkward and troubled. James shrugged helplessly. Remus was looking at Harry in something akin to utter drunken shock. James thought he heard him say to Sirius 'was it the doorbell? I always get sad thinking about it'. Apparently Remus had had quite a lot to drink. Eventually Lily had sat next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched, jumping up. His wide eyes were red and glassy. It was awful to look at, his small face scrunched up and his body wracking with violent sobs.

"Harry, sweetie." Lily said, grimaceing slightly at the harrowing sight, "It's going to be okay."

"It'll never be okay." Harry said, clutching at Lily's robes. Lily looked as if she might cry too, trying to offer Harry some comfort by stroking his hair lightly, but he didn't seem to notice. She tried to offer him a hug too, but he simply curled in on himself.

Remus seemed to have sobered up, and was looking at Harry sadly. James and Sirius were still quite helpless.

"Never okay. Changed too much. Can't go back, I won't see them again. Or if I do, it'll never be the same. It won't have happened, not really- everything wouldn't have even _existed_. They'll be no endless searching for who Nicholas Flammel is or time turners or chambers. I won't be there when they fight constantly because of Crockshanks or food or Quidditch even though they love each other, really. They might never even know each other, if not for me. They'll be no cramping up in his bedroom, or talking about muggles with his dad. It'll be a dream, far away and gone. I'll be all alone, with people I love but people who don't love me or know me and how am I supposed to make them love me when they don't_ know_ me?"

And then he burst into tears again.

Harry kept muttering nonsense into his hands. James sat up and sat next to his wife.

"You're okay Harry." James said.

But Harry breaths were coming out wheezy and he seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"James, do something!" Lily said frantically, trying to rub Harry's back.

"I don't know what to do! Remus?!"

"Just breathe Harry, I think you're having a panic attack." Remus said in his calm, rational voice, even though his eyes were still wide and blown. It didn't calm Harry down, however, who was shaking vigorously. James saw a hard, determined look on Sirius' face as he stood up. He sat down next to Harry, and simply pulled Harry into a hug. Harry didn't flinch away from Sirius, almost like Sirius was a familier and nonthreatening source of comfort.

"Just breathe with my chest, Harry." Sirius was saying levelly, "One, good, two, that's right."

The other three watched the pair for a few minutes before Harry's breathing slowed, and he stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Merlin, I'm _so sorry_. Something's wrong with me. I need to...I need...nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Don't apologize Harry. Merlin don't be sorry. I think...do you want to tell us Harry? What's wrong."

"It's...when my mother died. She wasn't the only one. A lot of people I loved died. I feel so alone."

"We're here, if it's any consolation." James said.

"It is. I'm fine...or I will be. I need to go home, I'll invite an old friend around. That knows the situation. It'll be good. Don't worry about me, I'm sorry. I think I just had some sort of breakdown."

They saw Harry to the floo quietly, and he stepped into the flames with a shaky, reassuring smile.

When he left, there was silence.

"What just happened." Remus said.

"Teenage angst?" Sirius replied weakly.

"I don't think Harry just broke down because of Acne or girl troubles Sirius. Something's really wrong. Grief can do that I guess, sneak up on you." Lily said.

"That was awful to watch." James muttered, "Fucking horrendous."

"It's hard when you can do nothing. No spells or potions to make the pain go away because there's nothing to heal but emotions. He'll be okay, I think. He doesn't know us very well, he's probably embarrassed and there's probably better people to comfort him. You did well though Sirius, when he had a panic attack."

"Regulus used to have them...I think the stress of the expectations on him got to him a lot. 'Specially when he was little." Sirius shrugged.

"I hope he'll be alright." Lily said. They nodded grimly.

"Right, we best go." Remus said, "Come on Sirius."

* * *

Harry was mortified. He'd just broken down, in front of them. Like a child- or somebody mentally unstable. _Am I mentally unstable_?

_No, of course not. I'm fine._

It'd been building up in his stomach: pain and loss. He'd been staring at Arthur and Molly, who spoke to him so politely and distantly. Like he was just another stranger. Like he wasn't Harry, one of their surrogate sons. They were his family, but Molly didn't gush over his weight or his hair. They didn't even know him. Fred and George were infants. Nothing was the same. Even if things got better, it he saved them all, he wouldn't see them again. They'd be there, but they would be his. _His_ Ron, _his_ Hermione. His friends. How could anything ever be the same? It wouldn't. Harry would love those who'd never love him.

When Harry stepped into the flat, Regulus was curled up on the sofa under a red blanket, reading a heavy backed book.

"Hey Regulus." Harry said, slumping next to him.

"Have you been crying?" Regulus asked, frowning.

"A bit, yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. My friends aren't born yet; people I love don't even know me." As Harry spoke, he started to cry again. He wiped his face furiously. He defeated the Dark Lord. Multiple times. He was _Harry Potter_. Why couldn't stop crying? It seemed to more he spoke to Regulus, the more he sobbed.

"I think it'll work out Harry." Regulus said softly, threading his fingers through Harry's hair and ruffling the locks a little. Harry said nothing. The pair sat in silence. If felt like remorse, grief and acceptance.

* * *

Harry really couldn't believe that for once in his life, things were going well. He'd met his parents, his Godfather, Remus, and they _liked_ him. Like actually seemed to find his company enjoyable. Sure, they all treated him a bit like a kid (which he sort of was to a degree) but Harry really felt like he finally had a family. Since his...episode, Harry had been seen them 8 times in the past 2 weeks. He'd been to two more order meetings, which were dull and uneventful. Dumbledore had pulled him aside both times, smiling and twinkling his eyes as Harry (rather guiltily) lied through his teeth about his schooling and family. When he'd first met up with the Marauders and Lily again, it'd been awkward. They'd looked at him like he was a delicate vase. Eventually, they seemed to get over it and they were causal, but going on good, friends again. He was establishing a strong relationship with them, and although it was hard at to see them alive and well at first, he now recognized it for the blessing it was. Even if James did keep handing him professional Quidditch team sign up forms.

So, two weeks on and finally the potion was ready. It was time to remove Regulus' dark mark (good riddance) and start the search for the Horcruxs. Yeah, Harry had seemed to forget about the evil Dark Lord rising while enjoying his families company. Harry was currently in the process of removing Regulus' mark, who wasn't being very cooperative.

"Ow, ow that hurts!" Regulus yelled, snatching his arm from Harry's grip.

"Regulus!" Harry exclaimed, "I have to do it, or we won't be able to get rid of it!"

Regulus very reluctantly gave Harry his arm back.

"_Thank you_." Harry stressed, "Now we have to be careful in case Voldermort thinks you're trying to summon him." Regulus nodded silently.

Harry took the end of the knife and sliced it into the burned and vulnerable skin around the dark mark, trying not to feel guilty as he feels Regulus' arm tremble and hears him whimper now and then. When Harry is finished, he feels awful. The mark is slashed, but he can't see it clearly as Regulus' is bleeding profusely, his arm a sticky mess.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, and is quite horrified to see Regulus crying. Regulus wipes his eyes with his left arm.

"It's fine." He replied hoarsely, but Harry knows it isn't. Touching the dark mark can cause unbearable pain.

"You have to drink the potion now." Harry said, and passes Regulus the concoction he had made with his brothers blood. Regulus had said as the blood would contain some of Sirius' magical essence, and as they were brothers they were similar enough to not be completely told apart, the mark wouldn't know what what magical core to grip onto- after this there would be a trauma as the mark's magic tried to cling to the tiny amount of essence from Sirius, and the other elements of the potion would repel it, causing a rapture. It would be enough to tear the magic from Regulus' core, destroying it's influence on Regulus. Then all that would be left was the physical, damaged tattoo. The rapture would be sudden, and Voldermort would think it was caused by Regulus' death.

"I know." Regulus said, taking the potion and drinking it. It was awful to watch- Regulus thrashed and tried to keep in awful screams, settling on choking out weak sobs. It's 20 minutes before Regulus settles down, Harry watching very anxiously. When he does, Harry rushed to his side and tries to wipe the sweat from Regulus' fringe. Regulus' pants, and holds out his arm. The final phase. Feeling very sick, Harry casts incendio and watches as the flesh on Regulus' forearm bubbles and burns. Afterwards, a raw skinless patch of blood remains where the dark mark was. Harry had to burn the skin away to get rid of the tattoo, and what is left is a horrendous, blistered and melted, red and black mess where skin once was. Harry will not be able to heal it straight away, it would be too dangerous in case any magic of the dark mark was left inside Regulus and it clung onto the healing spell.

"It will get infected." Regulus said quietly, "We'll need to heal it as soon as possible. Third degree burns can cause death." Harry nodded mutely, and helped drag Regulus' limp and worn out body to his room. "Sirius would have felt something." Regulus said as Harry placed Regulus down on his bed, "There's no way he wouldn't have. When Voldermort summons the deatheaters for a meeting the day after tomorrow, Voldermort will think I'm dead. We need to leave here before then- I have a safe house. I've been saving up my allowance since I was 13, I don't need to worry about money. We'll also need to go to Grimmauld Place and change the portrait so it says I'm dead- we can contact Kreacher."

"Okay." Harry says, "Sounds like a plan." Regulus fell asleep as soon as Harry pulled the duvet over him, his bloodied arm bleeding through it's bandage onto the sheets.

Next day, Harry wondered into Regulus' room to see him sweating, tangled in the covers. "Regulus?" Harry asked, worried, "Reg you alright?" He shakes him awake. Regulus wakes up groggily. Harry immediately notices he has a fever. "Regulus, you_ really_ don't look well."

Regulus sits up, seeming to regret it straight away by the wince of pain. He brings his arm up to his face and pull the bandage from his arm the tiniest bit. "Infected." He said.

"_What?!_" Harry exclaimed, "We need to heal that burn _right now_." Harry said, making a grab for Regulus' arm, but he quickly pulled away.

"No, we can't. It'd all be for nothing, it's just one more day- I won't die in one day. I have a weak immune system, always have- this is normal." Regulus said. Harry frowned deeply, but helped Regulus out of bed. Harry made Regulus some toast with his fancy French bread. He was worried to see Regulus swaying in his seat at the dining table, his eyes glazed.

"Regulus?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Non merci cousin, je vais manger à la maison avec ma mère." Regulus said in a flawless French accent, as if he was born and raised there.

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly extremely worried.

"Léon, honnêtement, je suis très bien. Tu inquiéter." Harry, now very much in a panic, and understanding nothing the taller boy was saying, yells quickly:

"Regulus! Snap out of it! If you don't stop this, I'm healing you." When Regulus doesn't reply, just lolls his head to the side, Harry rushes to dig his wand out of his pocket. He casts the spell quickly, but nothing happens. Harry, completely horrified, tries again. He tries _episkey_, and _tergeo_ and when they don't work even Snape's _Vulnera Sanetur_.

The burn looks as gruesome as ever, unchanged, and Regulus still dazedly lolls his head about. Harry ran to one of Regulus' cabinets and pulled out a tray of potions, his hands shaking in fear, and grabs some burn healing paste. When he rubs it on Regulus' arm, nothing happens but the blood smearing.

Harry comes to the alarming conclusion that the mark's left over dark magic had cursed the wound, making it almost impossible to heal with magic.

Fearing a very complicated potion would be needed to heal the burn, Harry tried again to talk to Regulus.

"Regulus, please answer me."

"Sirius?" Regulus said in a sort of broken, sad voice, his head resting on the table, "You're leaving..." Harry stared, bewildered and terrified.

Luckily, after the war, Harry wasn't too shoddy in a crisis.

"We're going to the hospital." He muttered to himself, heaving Regulus' arm over his shoulder. They couldn't take the floo- Regulus was supposed to be dead. Harry wasn't sure he could handle the trip, either. Definitely not apparating. Harry didn't trust Regulus, in his weakened and dazed state, to not be thinking of somewhere else and thus casing them both bodily harm. He had no easily accessible port key, and flying was out of the question.

Harry stumbled out of the flat, trying to ignore the worrying gurgling noises Regulus was making. He dragged Regulus across Diagon Alley, awkwardly avoiding peoples eyes- who seemed to think Regulus was some drunk lunatic. Harry had rather thoughtfully spelled Regulus' hair bright, Malfoy blonde before leaving, and he prayed it would stop him from being recognised. Just when Harry thought they might make it to St Mungos, he caught a glimpse of red hair. Harry tried to duck behind a shop, but it was in vain, for Lily had noticed him.

"Harry!" She yelled, rushing over with James and Sirius.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Regulus.

"Is everything okay?" She asked meekly.

* * *

_Okay so I have been gone forever. I'm really sorry? I had a PJO fanfiction obsession for a while and now I've become obsessed with Football...weirdly.(Btw I mean soccer football, not that weird American football that's a bit like rugby haha. I'm now even a shipper of neymessi and gotzeus...I really don't know what I'm doing with my life. It's not just the hot players though...I also seem to be enjoying the sport. _

_I've also taken to learning German and French seriously...Sort of struggling in that aspect. I'm very keen though. Maybe I'll take up a pen pal lol._

_Well anyway, I thought I'd update considering it is the release of the cursed child today...so yeah._

_I doubt this chapter is too good tbh *blushes and apologises* ...but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless..._

_Let me know what you think of the chapter please! I'm thirsty for long constructive reviews okay XD I feel like there is something missing from my writing I don't know maybe just general talent lol. Was Harry's break down okay?_

_Sorry for the shitty characterisation especially Snape what can I say I try. And the annoying OCs I've added in because I'm trying to be plotty and cool when I'm not._

_So drama next chapter (not that it will be along for a while), can I get a yay I mean who doesn't love drama? Nothing like a bit of angst in the morning._

_So the reactions might be a bit shit and over emphasised in this but unless you're like 30 and some pro wiriter (I'm telling you there are a lot of them writing HP fanfiction it's like looking into my future life XD) then I'm sure you won't really mind (I hope...)_

_Omg I can just see the grammar and spelling mistakes in this I'm really sorry because I hate it in stories I feel it really distacts from the story so I'm really sorry I'm bascally just shit but if anyone wants to beta...;)_

_See you all I hope you're having good days and summers unless you're like Australian in which case I hope winter is good..._

_Really grateful for all you're feedback and just for you reading my shit like so glad I'm not the only one wasting away my days reading fanfiction..._

_:)))_


End file.
